Quid Pro Quo
by Valex Charme
Summary: After fleeing Britain during the war, Draco learns to live as an ordinary teenager. However, someone reminds him of what he left behind, what he actually took with him, and what needs to be. Jasper, meanwhile, shows him what he can only find in Forks. D/J
1. Prologue

My first ever story. I hope to gather a suitable amount of readers to share my thoughts with. Please enjoy~

**Off-Canon:** Alice and Jasper aren't a couple in here. They still meet the same way as they did in the books but they are just friends.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot I made. Anything you notice that does not comply with canon rules (OC, settings) are probably mine.

**Time Setting**: After Half-Blood Prince and during Eclipse.

**Summary**: After Half-Blood Prince, the Golden Trio realize they need to destroy Horcruxes to finally kill Lord Voldemort. Easier said than done when one of the Horcruxes is with one Draco Malfoy an ocean away. Turmoil ensues in Britain as the Dark Lord begins his conquest and Harry Potter needs to find a way to America. Having fled Britain, Draco must now learn to live as an American Muggle in Forks, Washington. Here, he is taken in by a certain family. They seem normal except for the fact that they never seem to eat, drink, or sleep! As if that's not enough, one of them has developed an interest in Draco.

**Pairs**: Draco/Jasper, Alice/_, Edward/Bella, Jacob/_, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Harry/_, Ron/Hermione

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Narcissa Malfoy was undyingly loyal to her family. Loyal enough to defy the Dark Lord. She knew, in her heart, this was not the way she and Lucius wanted Draco to live. Draco had been unnaturally quiet and distant for the past weeks. After Snape had brought him back from the incident at Hogwarts, Draco had changed. He never left his quarters unless summoned by his parents or superiors. It distressed her to see her son deteriorate to nothing more than a lifeless servant to the Dark Lord. It also agitated her that she had to share her home to a madman intent on getting her family killed.

When news of Albus Dumbledore's death reached home, she was relieved at the thought that her son would come home alive. However, she knew her son could never truly kill another person. And she was right. The Dark Lord would not be pleased and she knew this. The monster would no doubt task Draco with another suicide mission to punish Lucius's failure to obtain the prophecy.

Prepared for the worst, Narcissa had discreetly met with Dumbledore during Draco's sixth year at Hogwarts.

~O~

"_I come to you at great risk and in my family's time of need. Please, grant Draco sanctuary from the Dark Lord," she requested with a slight bow but with more conviction than resignation. She was a Malfoy and they are always in control._

_She took care in covering her traces, opting for using Polyjuice Potion. She used the identity of a random witch whom she found to be at least visually appealing. Narcissa now had curly brown hair flowing to her shoulders instead of her long, elegant blonde lockes. Instead of her normally dim white complexion, she had a slightly darker tone but was still considerably pale. Her noble pointed face was rounded over the cheeks but her nose still remained pronounced._

"_That is a rather tremendous request, Narcissa," replied Dumbledore with no note of surprise despite his words. "However, I can grant Draco sanctuary, but not in Britain. I'm afraid it is far too easy for Voldemort to find young Mister Malfoy if he were to seek solace here." Narcissa gasped at the blunt use of the Dark Lord's name for no one she immediately knew had the nerve to utter it. Dumbledore either did not notice her discomfort or simply ignored it._

_Composing herself, she sat down at the offered seat in front of his desk. "Where_can _you grant him safety?" Narcissa asked eagerly._

"_We shall send him to an old friend of mine," he replied thoughtfully. "He will be safe in America." He popped a lemon drop into his mouth and added, "Yes, he will be well-received there." He gestured to offer some candy to Narcissa._

_Narcissa's eyes widened, ignoring the offered treats. America was, indeed, safe – but far away. "How shall he get there?" she asked hoping for her son's sake it did not involve Muggle contraptions. She knew far too well what happens when said contraptions decided not to function properly. A little shake here and there and everything would just go down hill from there, literally. She was decidedly against the idea of Muggle travel._

"_We shall create a Portkey for young Mister Malfoy," answered Dumbledore, "but what shall we use?" He paused to think for a few moments until he spoke. "Do you, perhaps, have something in particular to use as the Portkey? I imagine he may not be able to see you for an extended period of time. May as well make this a special item," he added with a smile. He told Narcissa how a memento had to be something special and how it should be a reminder for something important._

_She thought about what Dumbledore had said. She realized the gravity of the situation at hand. For her son's safety, she would have to send him away, far away. Tears of sorrow began to flood her eyes but she did not let them fall. She was a Malfoy and, as such, did not wear her emotions on her sleeve. She seemed to calm down as she remembered something, something she had bought for Draco. Some peddler at Diagon Alley had some rather interesting items on sale such as antique jewelry. She couldn't help herself when something caught her eye while she was shopping. As she remembered that day's activities, she slowly pulled a locket from her robes._

"_We should use this," she suggested. She set the locket on the desk between her and Dumbledore. She seemed hopeful that Draco would appreciate this little token as the single reminder of what his mother was about to do for him._

_Dumbledore stared at the locket with childlike fascination. Something about the little trinket caught his eye and he began studying it. Then his eyes twinkled as if he knew what its significance was. To anyone, it would merely look like an ordinary gilded locket. The only thing special about it were the studded emeralds that formed a serpentine 'S' on the front. No doubt, she bought it for Draco because of its resemblance to Slytherin House._

"_Very interesting," he said, "Let's begin, then." With that, he stands up and pulls out his wand. He points at the locket and with the desired destination in his mind he began. "Portus!" Dumbledore casted as the locket began to shake on the desk. It seemed that the magical properties of the locket are reacting to Dumbledore's. Whether it was a good thing or not, Dumbledore was not sure. The locket stopped shaking and Dumbledore had a renewed interest in it._

What malevolent properties does this locket hold_? he asked himself. He would have kept it to satisfy his curiosity had it not been owned by someone else and that its purpose was far greater than to be studied. Little did both know its actual purpose._

"_All done," said Albus with a cheerfulness that shocked Narcissa._

"_Thank you so much," she said. Narcissa glanced at a hanging clock. "Well, it seems I have overstayed my welcome for the day. I shall return tomorrow to discuss his living arrangements and finances in America." She stood from her chair and made to leave._

"_A word of warning, Narcissa," Dumbledore said, suddenly serious as he grabbed Narcissa's arm to stop her momentarily. "He must never try open this locket. It may contain magic he may unwittingly provoke." He let go of her and Narcissa stared at him curiously but nodded. Puzzled by the sudden seriousness the headmaster had taken, she began to wonder if the locket could endanger Draco but pushed the thought to the back of her head._

"_Where exactly in America will Draco be going?" Narcissa asked, turning around from the doorway._

"_He shall be at a small town called Forks on the western coast of America," he replied with a cheeky smile._

_Narcissa left with an expression of distaste on her face._What person in his right mind would name a town after silverware?

* * *

Hope yall like it. There's so much I want to happen in this story.


	2. The Flight

**Off-Canon:** Alice and Jasper aren't a couple in here. They still meet the same way as they did in the books but they are just friends.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot I made. Anything you notice that does not comply with canon rules (OC, settings) are probably mine.

**Time Setting**: After Half-Blood Prince and during Eclipse.

**Summary**: After Half-Blood Prince, the Golden Trio realize they need to destroy Horcruxes to finally kill Lord Voldemort. Easier said than done when one of the Horcruxes is with one Draco Malfoy an ocean away. Turmoil ensues in Britain as the Dark Lord begins his conquest and Harry Potter needs to find a way to America. Having fled Britain, Draco must now learn to live as an American Muggle in Forks, Washington. Here, he is taken in by a certain family. They seem normal except for the fact that they never seem to eat, drink, or sleep! As if that's not enough, one of them has developed an interest in Draco.

**Pairs**: Draco/Jasper, Alice/_, Edward/Bella, Jacob/_, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Harry/_, Ron/Hermione

Happy reading :)

* * *

_**The Flight**_

**Draco's POV**

I was walking along a hallway heading for mother and father's private quarters. Mother had needed a word with me in private. I snorted at the thought. As if it was a possibility in this house! Portraits of several Malfoy ancestors lined the walls. They all shared the same proud mannerism and they would be disgusted with what the family has been forced to; prisoners in our own home.

I opened the large grand doors leading to my parents rooms. It felt as if an eternity has passed since I have been in here. The setting has remained the same from the last time I had been here. A majestic king sized bed was situated the middle of the far wall with glorious green covers and silver drapes on the corners. A fireplace roared perpetually set alit by magic in front of a petite tea table. Marble pillars held the corners of the rooms and magnificent dark green curtains adorned the windows. Mother had been sitting on the bed and she gestured for me to sit next to her.

"Draco, have you begun packing the things I have requested?" she whispered. I said that I have not and she looked disappointed. "You will be departing with me soon. Please, do so now." There was something off-putting with that statement but I could not pinpoint what it was because something else was wrong with her thinking.

"But the Dark Lord won't allow us leave the Manor," I countered. Malfoy Manor has been guarded by wards for centuries, preventing direct Apparition within its grounds. Now, though, the wards would prevent travel to and from the property from anyone, including the Malfoys. And it now alerts its inhabitants whenever someone does so a few miles off Manor boundaries. Escape was just not possible in any form.

"I will not argue with you, Draco," mother said sharply. "Just do what I ask." She dismissed me without another word and I left the room wondering how she'll go about telling the Dark Lord that we shall be taking a leave of absence from the Manor. I shuddered at the thought.

I peered into my empty room. Although, it was not exactly empty. I had everything a privileged youth would want and more. All these things have lost their charm though. Nothing was the same anymore. Most of my friends had become Death Eaters and were enjoying every opportunity to cause pain. I never wanted to become a Death Eater. Looking down at my left forearm, I wished that I'd done things a little differently. I sighed deciding not to wallow in the past.

Mother was being unusually annoying lately. She had insisted that I begin preparing a set of clothes and other necessities I would want to bring with me to some destination whose name has not been present in any conversation with her. I looked at clothes I have laid out on my bed along with my broomstick and some potions waiting to be shrunk and stowed away. I had no idea why she had me pack.

"It's not like I can go anywhere," I whispered grimly to myself. I slowly turned around to look at my room for fear of being overheard. Ever since the Dark Lord had decided to make Malfoy Manor his headquarters, much has changed. Privacy was barely practiced if at all. The walls may as well have had ears. We had not the liberty to travel freely unless on orders by the Dark Lord. The monster had been keeping a rather close eye on us ever since father had failed to obtain something in the Ministry a year prior. _Tightening the leash enough to choke, I guess._

I spotted a book on my desk that I did not recognize. _A Wizard's Guide to the Muggle World _the cover read. I gaped at the book questioning its existence within the room, or the Manor at that! I held it uneasily, afraid that it may be jinxed but it seemed to be just another book… about Muggles. It was a pretty thick book, perhaps even larger than my last Transfigurations textbook. I had to snort at the thought. _Nothing is bigger than those worthless textbooks from Hogwarts._ There was a piece of parchment attached to the spine of the book.

"'Put this with things. You will need it one day,'" I read. The note was from mother! That woman had better not be taking me anywhere with an excess of Muggles.

I glared at the book, scrutinizing its every little detail. The spine was apparently worn and the cover was slightly faded. A few pages were hanging out and it was practically falling apart. The brown cover had various stains of substances unknown. _Why would she expect me to need this?_ Nevertheless, I dutifully stuff it in my rucksack.

Most of the clothes I had decided to take with me were stuffed in my trunk. I decided not to pack some of the clothes mother had laid out leaving it on the floor for the House Elves to put away. My mind kept racing through thoughts on where we were going and how we were going about to doing it. Someone stepped into my room and shut the door. I turned around to see my mother's worried face.

~O~

**3rd Person's POV**

Death Eaters were arriving one by one to the manor on this particular day. It seemed to Narcissa that the Dark Lord had something in mind. No doubt, he would once again, wreak havoc on the Muggle populace of Britain. She would have taken no offense to the particular act but the fact that her home was where this was being devised made her wretch. She kept hoping that Draco would be kept out of these plans.

Narcissa was looking out the window of the bedroom she shared with Lucius, watching the Death Eaters enter the Manor's boundaries. She scowled at their gathering numbers but more pressing matters needed attending to so she turned away from the window.

"Dippy!" she called inside the room. A small pop later and a small House Elf appeared bowing in front of her.

"Dippy is honored to serve Lady Malfoy," it said as its nose touched the floor. It was wearing rags reminiscent of used dish towels and various bandages clung to its arms and legs.

"Take this book to Draco's bedroom," she ordered as she attached a piece of parchment on it. She dropped the book on the floor and the House Elf held it and disappeared with a pop.

"Cissy? Are you in here?" called a deranged voice. Bellatrix Lestrange entered the room as she asked. "Here you are, Cissy!" Bellatrix had appeared to be wearing her Death Eater cloak and her black hair had been styled to sit atop her head with black flowers in them. Her face was as deathly pale as ever and her smile as malicious as her mind.

"Hello, Bella," Narcissa replied, turning to acknowledge her sister. "What brings you to my quarters?"

"The Dark Lord requires Draco," she said in a rushed but hushed tone then giggled as if she was excited for something. "I bet he's going to be assigned a task! He's a very lucky young man, Cissy. The Dark Lord has taken no particular interest in anyone like this before."

_Yes, very lucky,_ Narcissa thought sarcastically. "I shall go get him then," she replied calmly. Her mind was anything but that as she made her way out of her bedchamber. She walked swiftly to Draco's room all the while thinking that it was time. He would need to flee now.

~O~

**Draco's POV**

"Mother," I said concernedly, "What's wrong?" I looked at her as she locked the door. She looked as if she was hiding evidence of a heinous crime. Her eyes looked frantic and she fumbled a little bit as the knob struggled to be locked.

"_Colloportus_!" she casted at the door knob. "Draco! You must gather your things now!" she whispered hastily. "There is no time to explain but you shall be departing very soon."

"W-What?" I asked wanting a clarification since she used _you're_ instead of _we're._ "You're not coming with me?" I could feel the blood leave my face. I didn't know what to do or say. I stood frozen on the spot staring at her.

She rushed towards me and held me in her arms. "No, dear. I shan't be accompanying you. You will be leaving this godforsaken place and leaving that monster behind. Now hurry and gather your things!"

"You can't make me go alone! What about –" I reasoned frantically. All this information was being thrown on me too rapidly and my brain could barely begin processing what was happening.

"–No excuses, Draco. You'll be going to America. I have already made the arrangements so you needn't serve that madman anymore," she said as she began gathering my trunk and rucksack.

The door knob began to move then shook violently when it showed no signs of turning.

She pulled me into a tight embrace. My breathing had become erratic and my eyes were watering. I could hear mother faintly weeping as I held on to her afraid that I would lose her forever.

The door itself began to shake violently as brute force was pressed upon it.

Mother let me go and produced a locket from her robes. I looked at it with confused eyes. "This is your Portkey, Draco," she said as she handed it to me. "Dumbledore has created this particular Portkey to be able to bypass the Manor's wards." I held it numbly in my hand tracing the jeweled patterns. She pulled me tightly again. "I love you so much, Draco."

"Open this door!" shouted someone from the other side of the door. It was a heavy male voice. It could have been from a random Death Eater who was sent to summon Draco.

"Mother, I –"

"_Bombarda Maximo!_"

Mother pushed me down on the floor as an explosion erupted and I couldn't tell what else had happened. Dust and debris littered the floor around me and I looked up to see mother brandishing her wand. "Draco, there is no time. Go!" she shouted.

I gripped the locket, absolutely terrified. My mind was racing, looking for a word. _Fuck! What was the spell?_

I saw Rodolphus Lestrange rush into my room and point his wand at us. "Put down your wand!" he shouted as he rushed closer.

"Draco, do not op –"

"_Avada Kedavra_!" A jet of green light made its way towards us with frightening velocity.

Then I found it.

"_Portus!_" I yelled as I heard my mother utter an incantation. I felt the pull of travel take me away with her last words to me ringing fresh in my head. I saw everything fade away.

Then I dropped to the ground.

* * *

Questions, comments? Please leave those in the form of a review~


	3. A Blur of Colours

**Off-Canon:** Alice and Jasper aren't a couple in here. They still meet the same way as they did in the books but they are just friends.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot I made. Anything you notice that does not comply with canon rules (OC, settings) are probably mine.

**Time Setting**: After Half-Blood Prince and during Eclipse.

**Summary**: After Half-Blood Prince, the Golden Trio realize they need to destroy Horcruxes to finally kill Lord Voldemort. Easier said than done when one of the Horcruxes is with one Draco Malfoy an ocean away. Turmoil ensues in Britain as the Dark Lord begins his conquest and Harry Potter needs to find a way to America. Having fled Britain, Draco must now learn to live as an American Muggle in Forks, Washington. Here, he is taken in by a certain family. They seem normal except for the fact that they never seem to eat, drink, or sleep! As if that's not enough, one of them has developed an interest in Draco.

**Pairs**: Draco/Jasper, Alice/_, Edward/Bella, Jacob/_, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Harry/_, Ron/Hermione

And the cast meets at last.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A Blur of Colours**_

**Draco's POV**

I dropped heavily on to the dirty ground. Groaning, I cursed myself mentally for travelling via Portkey. I stood up groggily; my head still spinning and forcing me back down. I shook the dizziness away and looked around to see where the Portkey had taken me. Standing up, dead leaves fell of from my trousers as I dusted myself. _I'm in the middle of a forest. Bloody hell! Which forest?_

I shot my head around and around trying frantically to find something familiar to assure myself that I knew where I was. The trees spanned in all directions. Ferns and other shrubs unfamiliar to me were rooted on the dark and moist ground. Fallen trunks littered the forest floor and I panicked. _I am lost somewhere outside of Britain._

The events that had taken place just a few hours prior started replaying in my head. My talk with mother, my things being packed, mother telling me I would be departing, someone breaking in to my room, and mother… _Oh no! Mother!_

"Why did I leave her?" I shouted. It echoed in the dense forest spreading outwards. "She could be dead… Oh, Merlin! She could be dead!" I fell on my knees to the dew laden ground, dead leaves crunching as I crushed them. I was overcome with grief and uncertainty, making me visibly shake. I cursed the locket in my hands for making me forsake mother. Raising it behind me, I made to throw it against the trunk of a tree when I heard a low growl.

I turned around to meet the angry of a menacing animal. It was nothing I've ever seen before but that simple fact of being unknown to me made it even more frightening. The animal stood in cat-like stance, eyeing me. My mind raced to come to a decision whether to run, stay still, or kill it. I slowly hover my hand towards my right pocket to grab my wand when the beast took a threatening step towards me.

A bead of sweat slid down my forehead as I swiftly brandished my wand, provoking the animal pounce off its position. Half-expecting to kill the beast and half-expecting to _be_ killed by it, I was completely stunned for what transpires next.

A blur of colours flew past me and collided with the animal. I felt my hair flutter over my forehead and my eyes widened with surprise as it passed. For a split second, when time seemed to have slowed down, I could see a man with locks of fair honey-hued hair. I shook my head in disbelief and looked to where it met with the animal. Both had disappeared. Cautiously, with my wand at the ready, I took a step towards where the animal and figure vanished. I was scanning the immediate area when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Ah!" I gasped as I turned around to see a petite young woman. I instinctively pointed my wand at her the moment I turned around. She was smiling at me, her pearly teeth gleaming. Her eyes were aglow with deep amber spheres. The girl's hair was short and dark styled to be spiky in the back. I was taken aback when she giggled as she looked at my wand.

"Hello!" the young woman greeted, her smile still shining. "You can put that away. You won't need it." She spoke in a pleasant voice with each word leaving a ring in my ears that made me relax. _Until I realized I did not know her._

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I asked, my eyes narrowed and voice demanding.

"It would be better if we started walking," she said motioning for me to follow her. She didn't wait for me to as she began to walk away. I followed warily. "I'm Alice, by the way," she said as she turned around and began walking backwards. Each nimble step was done in a graceful bounce as if she was practicing for a ballet. _If I didn't know any better, I'd have believed her to be one of those annoying pests the Muggles pass of as cute and bright in their children's books._

"Stop," I ordered. "I'm sure you saw the animal that launched itself towards me. What happened to it? Or whatever stopped it?"

"Oh, that," the girl named Alice repeated. She looked unsure and I suspected her to be hiding something. "I saw a bear run in front of you and the mountain lion must have hit it instead," she answered. "Yeah, if it wasn't for that bear, you wouldn't be here right now." She made something so grim sound so happy it unnerved me. Just slightly, though.

What she said seemed plausible. I certainly had no idea what a mountain lion was so she might be lying. But then again, she hadn't given me a reason to mistrust her. Although, she didn't exactly establish her credibility by coming out of nowhere. I weighed each possibility in my mind trying to decide if she was telling the truth.

"You didn't answer my second question. What are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Actually, Draco," she answered. "I— Well, my family's been expecting you for a while." I took a step back when she mentioned my name. _How does she know my name?_

Alice walked closer to me and gently lowered my wand away from her. I didn't resist her cold touch as I found myself enamored by her flawless pale skin, sparkling golden eyes, and her delicately styled hair. Her beauty was breathtaking.

"My family will be taking care of you until everything blows over back where you came from," she said with a sad smile.

"What do you know of where I came from?" I asked skeptically, my guard beginning to rise again. However, I didn't find the need to lift my wand.

She began walking again before she answered. "Only what Dumbledore told my dad." I followed her out of curiosity.

"So," I trailed on, "what do you know about magic?"

"Not much, really," Alice giggled. "Only that you went to a special school." Her giggle stopped abruptly. I sensed a cloud of sorrow from her and I wanted to know what she was thinking about. We kept walking until we saw a large structure in the near distance. Alice stopped in front of a large house with its back to the forest. "We're home!" she squeaked.

* * *

"Are you serious?" a woman boomed. Her topaz eyes were wide with angry disbelief; her wavy blond hair billowed as she threw her hands in angry gestures. Her face was noticeably attractive even when she was yelling. Her refined features remained unmarred by the ferocity in her tone.

"Rosalie!" a woman with long caramel hair scolded. "We have a guest. Please lower your voice." The woman's frown showed her growing disappointed at the blond one. She casted a sweet smile towards me. I was sitting down at the living room in the house Alice proclaimed to be home, surrounded by five other people.

"What makes you guys think he's safer here with _us_ than where he was?" Rosalie asked as she pointed her finger at me. I had the urge to cut it off with a spell for being rude and pointing.

"Are you all in any sort of danger? Will I be in the way?" I inquired curiously. Rosalie made it sound as if there was a significant amount of danger with them and I had to know why.

"No, sweetie," the woman with caramel-coloured hair said. "You are safe here. Rosalie is just a bit abrasive whenever she meets new people." She walked over to me and held my hand in hers. Her hands were deathly cold and I wanted to snatch my hand away from hers. I could see her eyes which were also a bright amber. With the way she carried herself, she seemed to be a mother figure.

"You shouldn't lie to him, Esme," Rosalie said with a huff. She turned to face me directly and stood as if she was a figure of authority. "Just don't say I didn't warn you." With that, she walked out of the room.

A very tall and muscular man with short dark hair stood up from his seat. "Well, I better go after her," he sighed and exited the room. _Those two must be a pair._

"Okay, Emmett!" Alice called out to him. "Don't mind Rosie. She may seem like a bitch, but she means well."

"Language!" Esme scolded and shook her head. She was definitely a mother figure.

"Sorry, Esme," Alice said although she was still smiling.

"Rosalie seemed to imply that I might not be exactly safe here," I interrupted. I couldn't understand Rosalie's hostility and I immediately took a dislike to her.

"She's just talking about the occasional mountain lion or bear attack," Esme comforted. "You don't need to worry about those near the house." She seemed genuinely sure of her answer even though I knew she was wrong. Esme seemed to want everyone to be happy.

A young man spoke up from the far corner from me. "Funny you should mention that Esme," he added. He almost went unnoticed if I hadn't heard him speak. The man looked at Alice with a mischievous smile and Alice looked at him raising her eyebrow challengingly.

"Why do you say that, Edward?" Esme asked worriedly.

"Because—"

"—Because!" Alice blurted. "Because I found Draco watching a bear get mauled by a cougar before I found him." She sent a dirty look towards Edward. The man with messy bronze hair simply shrugged his shoulders and kept smiling.

He looked at me and his smile disappeared. I looked at him warily when I felt my mental barriers disturbed. _What the bloody hell?_ I immediately suspected Edward of foul play but I reminded myself that he was just a Muggle. He couldn't invade anyone's mind.

Obviously feeling the growing tension Esme stood up. "Well, Draco," she said. "Let me show you where you'll be sleeping." She led me upstairs into a small room. "Here we are," Esme announced to the empty room. It had plain white curtains hanging from the windows, a desk with a computer and lamp on it, and a small one-person bed in the corner that made me grimace.

It was a poor excuse for a room. It could barely be classified as a closet! I nearly cried when she did show me the closet. My face scrunched up in disdain and I decided to shape this room up. The walls definitely needed to be redone. The curtains needed to be replaced. And the bed… I pulled out my wand as Esme turned around.

"If you need anything, dear, don't be afraid to ask," Esme said.

I Transfigured the bed into something more appealing to the eye and expanded it to be a king sized bed. The sheets which were once plain blue are now dark green. And the pillows are now much bigger. Satisfied with my work, I stowed away my wand.

Esme turned around and gasped. "Oh!" She looked stunned. "Well, you certainly don't waste time," she chuckled. "The bathroom is down the hall to your left. Oh, and dinner will be ready in a few minutes." She seemed excited at the prospect of having to cook. _Do all Muggles enjoy menial labor?_

"Your school supplies are under your bed, Draco," she added as she was through the door frame. "You go to school tomorrow with Alice, Jasper, and Edward. Make sure to sleep early."

I stopped unpacking my shrunken belongings. _Oh, dear Merlin… I have to go to a Muggle school?_

_

* * *

_

**Jasper's POV**

I threw the dead mountain lion away and sat down on a fallen trunk. Draco looked cute when he was trying to find where I went. But his mind was filled with conflicting emotions with hopelessness so prominent. I wanted to bring him hope. A small smile crept up on my face.

"Jasper!" I heard Alice's shout from the direction towards the house.

I ran to her and stopped short of colliding with her. "What were the odds that a bear would have saved that boy from a mountain lion?" I asked her with a sly smile.

"About a million to one," Alice said tapping the side of her head with her finger. "Come on, Jazz. Esme wants to talk to us about how to help Draco adjust to non-magical life." She hugged my side and I wrapped an arm around her.

Alice had been my best friend ever since I met her at an empty diner in Philadelphia waiting for me. It was through her that I learned that I didn't have to drink human blood. But Draco's blood smelled more enticing than anyone else's. It worries me.

Alice rubbed my back as we started walking. "Don't worry about it too much, Jazz. You haven't touched human blood in decades. And you won't start with him." She sounded convincing. "He has a bigger part in your life than being dinner," she joked. I found myself smiling at that.

* * *

Edited to be read in POV form.


	4. Seemingly Normal

**Off-Canon:** Alice and Jasper aren't a couple in here. They still meet the same way as they did in the books but they are just friends.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot I made. Anything you notice that does not comply with canon rules (OC, settings) are probably mine.

**Time Setting**: After Half-Blood Prince and during Eclipse.

**Summary**: After Half-Blood Prince, the Golden Trio realize they need to destroy Horcruxes to finally kill Lord Voldemort. Easier said than done when one of the Horcruxes is with one Draco Malfoy an ocean away. Turmoil ensues in Britain as the Dark Lord begins his conquest and Harry Potter needs to find a way to America. Having fled Britain, Draco must now learn to live as an American Muggle in Forks, Washington. Here, he is taken in by a certain family. They seem normal except for the fact that they never seem to eat, drink, or sleep! As if that's not enough, one of them has developed an interest in Draco.

**Pairs**: Draco/Jasper, Alice/_, Edward/Bella, Jacob/_, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Harry/_, Ron/Hermione

**Warning**: Hormonal teenage boy fantasies. You get the picture. It's not that bad though :p If you hate slash, why are you reading this?

* * *

_**Seemingly Normal**_

"Alice," Jasper mumbled, "I'm worried about Draco." He sat numbly on Alice's floor looking around for something to distract himself. He needed to get his mind off of Draco. All those emotions and feelings running through him when Jasper saved him from the mountain lion, Jasper could feel every single one: fear, worry, sorrow, longing. He just wanted to reach out and hold him, but that would have ended up killing Draco if Jasper couldn't help himself.

"Oh, Jasper," Alice cooed as she spun from her computer chair. "He'll be fine. There's nothing to worry about." She held his hands with both of hers. Jasper could feel waves of reassurance from her. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I know I've maintained self-control this long but ever since Bella's 18th birthday…" he sighed. "Why did Carlisle agree to keep him here?" He looked at Alice with tortured eyes.

"Jasper," Alice said tightening her hold, "we have faith that no one in this house will hurt him. We know it's hardest on you but we know you won't harm anyone." Alice could tell that having a human in such close proximity was testing Jasper's limits, and probably everyone else's.

"Everything is going to be alright, Jasper," she said. "There's nothing to be worried about." Alice gave him one of her knowing smiles but it was more sullen than usual.

Jasper could feel how strongly Alice felt about the situation. _Perhaps I have too little faith in myself, _he guessed.

~O~

Draco had eaten dinner with the rest of the household after Esme let him settle into his room. He was introduced to the person who knew most of his predicament, Esme's husband Carlisle. Apparently, Carlisle and Dumbledore were good acquaintances. Dumbledore met Carlisle while he was visiting the East Coast. Seemingly to agree on most matters magical and Muggle, they were invaluable allies to each other across the Atlantic. Carlisle was a doctor, Draco learned, at the local hospital in Forks. Also, everyone at the table, sans him, was Carlisle and Esme's adoptive children.

Draco would never admit it, but one of the Cullens caught his eye. Jasper Hale. _Technically, he isn't a Cullen, _Draco corrected himself. Draco couldn't help but steal some quick glances across the table. His golden honey blonde curls sat on his head and gave him an almost angelic light. He had pale marble-like skin like everyone else on the table. What caught Draco's attention the most were his eyes. They were bright gold like the rest of the Cullens' but his held a uniqueness Draco couldn't quite describe. With each glance, Draco would feel excitement, embarrassment, understanding, sorrow, joy, shame all at the same time. But a second later, he would feel nothing. It was as if the owner of those eyes could make him feel anything. But it also made Jasper look like he was in constant pain as if he's trying to control something inside himself.

While eating though, he didn't fail to notice something odd about everyone. They weren't eating. Esme had prepared roast chicken with mashed potatoes. Draco thought it tasted absolutely delicious but the rest of the food remained untouched. He slowly turned his head and confirmed his earlier thought.

As if sensing his discomfort, Esme suggested that he prepare for bed and school tomorrow.

"Draco, dear, why don't you hurry upstairs and prepare for school tomorrow?" Esme suggested.

"Uhm, okay," Draco replied. He thanked Esme for the meal and went to his room. And that is how he found himself thinking about Muggle school.

Muggle school.

_Muggle school._

"Muggle school!" Draco exclaimed in his empty room. "Oh Merlin's beard, where did I put that bloody book?" He flipped the light switch on and began to rummage through his closet, throwing around the very little wardrobe he managed to bring with him. Suddenly, he slapped his head lightly with his hand and snickered as if to say **duh**. "_Accio! A Wizard's Guide to the Muggle World_!" he chanted as he flourished his wand. The book came flying towards him from the corner of the closet and he caught it with his left hand. "This American air must be getting to me," he sighed.

He also grabbed the locket from his rucksack as he thought of his mother. He silently thanked her for giving him the book as he rubbed the gilded necklace.

Draco skipped through the pages and found the chapter on Muggle education. It was divided by countries and he found the section for the United States. Since he was seventeen, it said that he would most likely be a senior in high school. He flipped to the page concerning high school and found a list of classes with a short description of what they were about. His mind was ready to explode at the thought of having to relearn a whole new system of education. As he was about to give up, there was a knock on Draco's door.

"Draco?" a soft male voice asked from the other side, "Can I come in? It's me Jasper."

"Oh, y-yeah come in," Draco answered absolutely flustered. _As if I don't have enough problems already, _he sighed in his thoughts.

"Alice wanted me to give you these," Jasper said handing a few shopping bags to Draco, "She planned ahead and bought you some clothes for school."

"That was nice of her. Can you thank her for me?" he said quietly. Draco took the bags and peered inside them. Draco was impressed with Alice's taste in clothes even though they were Muggle, but he then realized he couldn't wear his robes to this school. He used his wand to levitate the bags to the closet door. Jasper was standing unnaturally still, watching Draco use magic. As he did so, Jasper could feel Draco ease up the clouds of worry in his head.

"You know, Draco," he said, "you shouldn't worry about tomorrow too much. School's not that bad here."

"Easy for you to say," Draco retaliated a bit annoyed that Jasper would think it would be that easy to not worry. "I know nothing of how things work here." He turned his head away from Jasper to hide his irritated face.

Jasper sensed Draco's distress over the matter and he sent calming waves about the room. He could feel Draco relax a bit as his posture loosened. Draco leaned against the wall on the side of his bed closing his eyes.

"You have us to help you, though," Jasper said.

"Hmph," Draco grunted, "I don't think Rosalie would help me with anything. She kept shaking her head every time I spoke at the table." He remembered how he would strike up a conversation with Alice or Carlisle and Rosalie would frown and look down shaking her head.

"Well, she just needs to know you more," he said walking closer to the bed. "And at least, you have me to help you. Alice, too."

Draco looked into those deep amber eyes and felt a sense of closeness drawing him to Jasper. He lifted himself from the wall slowly to get closer to those eyes but Jasper moved away.

"I should get going," he said, "You need to sleep soon. Edward will leave pretty early so you can grab your schedule without getting lost in the crowd." And with that, Jasper was gone with a swift stride from the room. The door close with a soft thud and Draco fell onto his bed.

That was the closest he'd ever gotten to Jasper so far. And that close, Draco could see everything he wanted. _Well, not everything_, Draco chuckled. Draco saw his soft face, ethereal white with bruise-like purple shadows under his amber eyes. Jasper was tall and muscular. He was also lean which made him look like he had the body of a Seeker. Draco wanted to feel that body on him, making him feel good. His face flushed crimson as he realized that he was aroused. _My ancestors would be rolling in their graves when they find out I'm attracted to a Muggle,_ Draco thought laughing.

Draco banished the book and used his wand to flip the light switch off. He summoned his silk pajama bottoms from the closet and took off his trousers to slide them on. He slowly pulled his shirt from his torso and banished it to the closet as well.

The moonlight shining from the window lit Draco's pale skin, almost giving him the beautiful paleness of the Cullens. The locket shone with a glittering gold against his pale chest. His pajama bottoms shining brilliant green under the moonlight revealing his very erect prick.

"Dammit," he cursed lightly as he slid his right hand into his pajamas and grasped his aching member. He slid out of his pajama bottoms figuring they would get in the way. His breathing started to speed up as he began to stroke himself. He clutched the sheets with his free hand and moaned erratically. His strokes began to pick up pace. He thought of Jasper holding him in his arms and confessing that he wanted him like Draco did. He imagined kissing those pale lips feeling soft and velvety. He arched his back as he released onto his lean stomach and all over his hand all the while whispering Jasper's name.

"Fuck," Draco muttered as he examined the mess he made. He lay on his bed, panting. He reached for his wand and casted a quick _Cleaning Charm _on himself and the sheets.

He fell back on the bed utterly drained and stared out the window. Draco couldn't help but smile when he thought he saw a familiar set of butterscotch eyes staring right back at him in the reflection in the glass. He decided it was just his mind teasing him so he thought no more of it. His eyes slowly closed and he fell into a content sleep feeling soothing waves pulse from somewhere in the room.

~O~

Everything was white. But there was nothing. Draco was just there, standing. He looked around but saw nothing, just blank whiteness. He began to walk with his head down, heading to nowhere in particular. Draco felt the air around him turn cold. He looked up expecting to see Dementors but saw a tall figure a few feet away from him. He recognized those honey blonde locks anywhere.

"Jasper!" he called out.

The figure turned around at Draco's shout. Draco could see Jasper's face but it wasn't the beautiful scene he expected, his marble pale face was ghastly and deathlike. His eyes, lost in pitch black, emphasized by the dark purple bruises under them. Draco could see the pure white background slowly change to gloomy black. He felt a chill race up his spine as he studied the person a few feet away from him.

"Draco," Jasper said. His eyes looked hungrily at Draco. Before he could react, Jasper held him with both hands, pinning his arms to his sides, effectively disabling him.

"Jasper, you're hurting me!" Draco shouted, "Let me go!" He began to struggle against the monstrously firm grip. He kicked and shuffled against Jasper to no avail. "_Accio!_ _Wand!_" Draco's wand slid to his right hand from his pocket and he pointed it haphazardly at Jasper's back. "_Stupefy!"_

Jasper let out a loud growl when the red light hit him.

"Wha-" Draco renewed his struggles as he realized that the spell did not work.

Jasper held Draco high and bared his teeth so Draco can see and sunk his fangs onto his neck.

"Ahhh!" Draco screamed as he shot up straight from his bed. He was breathing deeply, eyes wide as he looked around his room. "Just a dream…" he muttered to himself, _thank, Merlin, for that Silencing Charm I set up last night last minute_. He sighed and laid back down thinking. _Why would I dream of Jasper… like that?_ he asked himself. He rubbed the side of his neck where Jasper bit him in his nightmare. Unbeknownst to him, the locket gave a sickly dark glow.

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

"Ack!" Draco yelped as a piercing sound reached his ears. He covered them with his hands and looked around for the source of the noise. His eyes landed on an unfamiliar box set on his table. It showed numbers that read 6:00 and it kept emitting the discomforting sounds.

Draco grabbed his wand and pointed it at the offending device, "_Confringo!_" The black box made a small explosion and parts went flying across the room. The only thing indicating its presence was an ashy silhouette on the table where it once stood.

Draco sighed. "So early in the morning and there's already a need to destroy something."

There was a knock on the door and a female voice called out to him. Draco recognized it to be Esme's.

"Draco, sweety, get ready for school!" Esme said through the door, "and come down for breakfast."

Draco rummaged through the bags in the closet full of clothes Alice had bought for him. It didn't take long for him to find something he liked, a forest green sweater with spaced out thing grey stripes. Something puzzled him though. All the trousers Alice bought were either for her or other pixie-like creatures. _These look way too slim!_ Draco thought as he held a pair of dark blue denim skinny jeans. He decided to give it a try and put on a pair of black skinnies and thought it didn't look half bad. He tried on the sweater and found it to be smaller than it looked and more form-fitting.

He grabbed the garments and his toothbrush and walked to the bathroom in only his pajama bottoms. Luckily for him, no one saw him run as the chill of the Washington day finally crawled on him. He put the locket on the counter as he hurriedly turned the shower on and let the spray of water warm him. He emerged from the shower thirty minutes later. The first thing he did was wear the locket as he thought of his mother. He spelled his hair dry and wearing his outfit, he took a final look at the mirror and decided he was ready for the day.

He went downstairs and was greeted by a happily cooking Esme. There were eggs, bacon, pancakes, and cereal on the table but looked like it wasn't touched at all. Draco didn't think much of it and helped himself to some pancakes. He thought that since Esme was such a fantastic cook, anything she dished out would be devoured. It wasn't.

"Hey, Draco, let's go. I gotta pick up Bella on the way to school," Edward said as he came from the backyard door.

"Alright, let me grab my things and brush my teeth," Draco said as he made his way upstairs.

"Good luck on your first day, Draco," Alice said as she hugged Draco passing through the hallway. "Lookin' good too!" she said with a wink.

"Yeah, thanks," was all Draco could mutter. He didn't want to go to school but for the sake of his mother's sacrifice, he would make the best of this. Alice couldn't help but notice the sad smile that crept across Draco's face.

"Say hi to Bella for me," Alice requested as she walked downstairs.

Draco brushed his teeth and grabbed his backpack. He went downstairs and went outside to find Edward's Volvo ready. He climbed in at the back thinking this Bella person would want to be next to Edward.

They drove away as he saw Jasper and Alice getting into a yellow Porsche.

~O~

They pick up Bella at her house soon enough and the moment she got in, Draco's face twisted with annoyance. He could feel the sexual tension in the air being caused by both Edward and Bella. _Merlin! Get a room and actually do something in there!_ Draco thought. For the rest of the ride to Forks High School, Draco had to endure a heavy air and awkward lovey dovey moments. Introductions were kept short by Edward and they drove on.

They finally arrive at school and Draco saw Forks High as a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-colored bricks with trees and shrubs around it.

"So this is my new school," Draco spoke as he got out of the car.

"Come on, Draco," Bella gestured for him to follow her, "I'll show you where the office and your classes are when we grab your schedule."

"No thanks," Draco said with a slight sneer, "I'd rather get myself acquainted with the school myself." _I'm not so helpless that I need a Muggle's help, _he thought bitterly.

"Okay…" Bella said slightly put off by Draco's sudden rudeness. "Well if you need anything just come find me or Edward."

Before she even finished saying anything, Draco was already on the steps of the school leaving Edward and Bella by the car.

"What's his problem?" Bella asked with an overwhelming amount of annoyance dripping from her mouth.

"He's new in town and he's got some problems," Edward answered.

"Well whatever those problems are, he doesn't need to be so mean," she huffed.

"Let's just go," Edward said linking their arms together, "I'm sure he'll be fine without us."

~O~

Jacob Black was not thrilled when he turned off the engine of his bike at Forks High School's student parking lot. After being expelled from the high school at the reservation for finding an empty vodka bottle in the boy's bathroom just as a teacher was entering was just his luck. Now he's stuck going to a high school where his best friend who wants to be a vampire and her blood-sucking boyfriend go to.

He sucked it up and started walking towards the front office. Jacob sees Edward and Bella walking together to the student entrance and quiets his mind hoping to go through the day unnoticed. However, his mind had other plans. _Fucking leech,_ he thought as he glared daggers at Edward.

Edward turns around and meets the angry gaze of Jacob.

"Jake!" Bella exclaimed as she ran towards him, "We need to talk." She was serious but happy to see her friend whom she thought hated her because of her past choices. "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Bells," Jacob greeted as he shrugged past her. He leaves without another word knowing that he couldn't lose his temper around here.

"Jesus," Bella sighed, "Why does everyone hate me?"

"I don't hate you," Edward said with a mock pouty face. Bella merely frowned.

"It's not funny, Edward," Bella said. "Let's just go." _I'll find a way to talk and explain everything to him,_ she swore in her mind knowing that Edward couldn't hear it.

~O~

"Dammit," Draco cursed, "maybe I should have taken her offer of showing me the front office." He'd been engulfed by the ocean of students the moment he walked inside the building. He was whisked away and hopelessly lost. Draco rummaged through his backpack and fished out the school map. He went to a secluded dark corner and pulled out his wand muttering an incantation charming the map to show his location and how to get to the front office. He smiled and went on his way.

He opened the door to the front office and found a rather large woman, which reminded him of the fat lady guarding Gryffindor Tower, behind a desk typing furiously on a computer. He'd gotten acquainted with most Muggle inventions thanks to his book. There was, however, someone else in the office. A boy with russet skin and short black hair was already talking to her.

"Here you are Mister Black," the lady said handing him a piece of paper, "be sure to have your teachers sign their respective classes and bring this slip back to me at the end of the school day."

"Will do," Jacob answered not really caring.

Draco's eyes studied Jacob for the time he was in front of him. _A Black? He couldn't possibly... His skin is too dark!_ Draco thought as he looked Jacob up and down for the n-th time.

Jacob turned to Draco and found himself being stared at.

"Can I… help you?" Jacob asked awkwardly. He didn't know why this stranger was looking at him.

Draco merely looked away and went to the desk of the fat lady. Jacob stared at him this time, studying the blond boy.

"Hello," Draco said as he smiled brightly at the lady, "I'm a new student."

"Name please," was all the lady said not noticing the smile Draco worked so hard to flash at her.

"Draco Malfoy," he said obviously annoyed that the woman paid him no mind.

"Here you are Mister Malfoy," the lady said handing him a piece of paper, "be sure to have your teachers sign their respective classes and bring this slip back to me at the end of the school day."

"Mhmm," Draco mumbled as he took the paper. He walked outside the office and was followed by Jacob.

"Don't worry, she's like that to everyone," Jacob said, "So, you're new too?"

"Obviously," Draco retorted viciously.

"Hey, calm down, dude," Jacob said raising his hands, "was just asking."

"Well perhaps you should have used your eyes and ears to observe the conversation that was happening right next to you to avoid asking stupid questions."

Jacob's eyes widened at the unexpected ferocity in Draco's words. He turned to walk away but Draco stopped him.

"Wait," Draco said, "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm new and…"

"Hey, it's cool. I'm new too. Why don't we start over? Hi, I'm Jacob Black," Jacob said as he stuck out his hand waiting for Draco to shake it.

"Draco Malfoy," Draco said as he took Jacob's hand.

"So judging from your accent, you're not from around here?" Jacob said mentally preparing for a sharp reply from Draco.

"Yeah, I'm from Britain. I transferred here because my parents thought it would be safer for me with all the terrorist attacks happening and all," Draco explained. _That and those terrorists were living in my house, _he added mentally.

"Oh? I saw that in the news a few days ago," Jacob added. "So, what's your first class?"

"English."

"Haha. You should feel right at home then. I have Algebra II. So I guess I'll see you at lunch?"

"Sure."

With that they parted ways going to their respective classes.

~O~

"Ah, you must be the new student," a portly man with glasses and a receding hairline said as Draco walked towards him. "I'm Mr. Callaway." He signed the paper and had Draco sit next to a dark haired girl in the middle seats of the room.

Draco breezed through English having already read the assigned texts leisurely when he was at the manor. _Muggles may have been Muggles but they have good literature, _he remembered. Although, there was one Muggle he would have much rather have had disappear.

"Hi, my name is Jessica!" the dark haired girl said. "So you're new? Your hair is so pretty! What products do you use? Is it naturally that blonde?"

"Please be quiet. I don't want to get in trouble in my first class," Draco said obviously annoyed.

"Oh my gosh, your accent is so exotic!" Jessica continued seemingly unaffected by the **I-will-kill-you** vibe Draco was so clearly exuding.

_So help me, Merlin. I will hex this girl into oblivion if she doesn't shut the fuck up!_ he threatened. Thankfully for Jessica, the bell rang and Draco was out of the room in a flash.

French class was boring to say the least. Having already learned the language from his parents he incurred the wrath of the rest of the class by impressing the teacher so much to give the class a pop quiz. He left the classroom with a sense of accomplishment and satisfaction at having the entire class suffer. The Slytherin in him just needed to be let out. A few students sent death glares at him but he sent them back a thousand times fold making them run away with fear. He smirked as he headed for his US Government class.

Draco got his schedule signed and took a seat next to Edward. That class was just horrible. Having to learn a different government's ways was just draining. _Not to mention useless!_ Draco thought, _it's not like everyone in the school will work for the government._ The only silver lining in there was Edward helping him with the class work in exchange for him apologizing to Bella. The bell rang and he hurried to his next class, calculus.

He found the room and asked the teacher to sign his schedule. Draco looked around the room and his eyes landed on a familiar face, Bella Swan. He remembered his earlier talk with her and thought how much more smoothly his day would have gone if he just accepted her help. _Maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a few friends…_ he sighed.

"Hey, Bella," Draco said he took a seat next to her. "I'm sorry for how I acted earlier this morning. I just thought I'd learn faster if I explored the school myself."

"Alright," Bella said after a long awkward pause, "What's done is done."

"Thanks," Draco replied.

Throughout the class, Draco learned that Calculus was basically Arithmancy without the purpose of predicting the future. He thought it easy enough and finished the assigned homework with fifteen minutes of class left to spare. He glanced over at Bella whose hand was on her forehead and eyes staring angrily at her paper.

"Need some help?"

"Heck yeah," she laughed as Draco helped her finish the work.

The bell rang signaling the start of lunch. All the other students filed out of the classroom leaving Draco and Bella packing their things.

"I'll see you in the cafeteria, Draco, I just need to go grab Edward."

"Is it okay if a friend sits with us?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you later."

~O~

Draco entered the cafeteria and found Jacob standing in line. He went over to him effectively cutting in front of a dozen people. They bought their lunch and looked around for a table. Draco saw Bella and Edward sitting at a table near a window with Alice and Jasper and started walking over. Draco took a seat next to Bella and wondered why it got quiet so suddenly.

He looked at Bella who was staring at Jacob a few feet away. Draco looked at Edward's face which was a mirror image of Jacob's; absolute shock was written across it. Alice looked utterly speechless for once and Jasper looked like he was thinking a tad bit too hard.

"Draco! You're friends with them? These... these le-" Jacob shouted but was cut off by Bella covering his mouth with her hand.

"We need to talk," she said pleadingly.

Draco took a bite of his apple and leaned back on his chair looking interestedly at Edward, Bella, and Jacob. _Looks like a love triangle,_ he observed.

Jacob left his lunch on the table and left the cafeteria with Bella grudgingly after Draco heard Jacob call Edward a leech.

"So, what was that about?" Draco asked Edward.

"Our families don't really get along," Edward said. "He doesn't like me dating Bella either."

"Hmm, I'm guessing he's Bella's best friend," Draco hummed in interest.

"He was," Edward corrected him.

"Oh? What's all that talk about you being a leech?"

"Like I said," Edward said darkly, "our families don't get along."

Draco looked at Edward surprised at the sudden menacing tone he had taken.

"I'd better go check on what's happened to them."

"Alright…"

Draco was left with Alice and Jasper at the table. The entire cafeteria was silent and staring at them.

"I know we're bloody fucking gorgeous but you all don't have to stare," he snapped at the entire cafeteria as he threw his food away. He glared menacingly at a girl who was sitting on a table with her friends close to the trash bin. She opened her mouth in a quiet gasp a few seconds later and started crying and Draco left the cafeteria in Edward's direction.

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Jasper said.

* * *

AN: So sorry it took two weeks to get this up. But two tests and a presentation to get ready takes up time. In an effort to make up for last week, I made this chapter sorta long. Just a little bit...

AN: Let the confusion and AUness begin!


	5. Realizing

**Off-Canon:** Alice and Jasper aren't a couple in here. They still meet the same way as they did in the books but they are just friends.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot I made. Anything you notice that does not comply with canon rules (OC, settings) are probably mine.

**Time Setting**: After Half-Blood Prince and during Eclipse.

**Summary**: After Half-Blood Prince, the Golden Trio realize they need to destroy Horcruxes to finally kill Lord Voldemort. Easier said than done when one of the Horcruxes is with one Draco Malfoy an ocean away. Turmoil ensues in Britain as the Dark Lord begins his conquest and Harry Potter needs to find a way to America. Having fled Britain, Draco must now learn to live as an American Muggle in Forks, Washington. Here, he is taken in by a certain family. They seem normal except for the fact that they never seem to eat, drink, or sleep! As if that's not enough, one of them has developed an interest in Draco.

**Pairs**: Draco/Jasper, Alice/_, Edward/Bella, Jacob/_, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Harry/_, Ron/Hermione

A bit of love triangle drama. It needs to be here.

* * *

_**Realizing  
**_

"I'm sorry if you feel like I betrayed you, Jacob," Bella started. "But I don't regret my decision."

"Why do you want to be one of them?" Jacob asked his face twisting with confusion.

"Because I love Edward, Jacob," Bella said. "But I don't want to live my life knowing my best friend hates me."

"He'll kill you like the cold-blooded monster he is," Jacob said darkly.

"He loves me, Jacob," Bella said exasperated.

"_**I**_ love you, Bella!" Jacob confessed. "I love you and I would never hurt you like he did." He closed the gap between him and Bella. Bella backed up against a wall and Jacob edged their faces together. He slowly moved his head and their lips met in a soft kiss.

"I'll kill you, you filthy mutt!" Edward roared from the door as he saw what was happening. He ripped Jacob from Bella holding him up with one hand on his throat. He slammed him into the opposite wall from Bella leaving a very noticeable dent.

"No, Edward!" Bella yelled as she grabbed Edward's arm. "Let him go, he didn't do anything!"

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Draco asked suddenly as he looked from a terrified Bella to a furious Edward to a defiant Jacob. He looked towards where Jacob was being held and noticed the very big dent on the wall. He instinctively hovered his hand over his wand pocket.

"Oh, Draco," Bella answered, "nothing's happening. We were just talking."

"Yeah, Edward," Jacob said pulling himself free from Edward's grip. "We were just talking." He dusted himself off as he walked closer to Draco.

"Okay…" Draco said not quite believing them.

Before he could confront them, the bell rang signaling the start of sixth period. Edward was gone within a second and Bella smiled weakly at them and went after Edward.

~O~

Jacob and Draco sat in their study hall period in a noisy classroom. The teacher sat behind his desk, his head hidden by a newspaper. The class was free to do as it pleased, basically _not_ studying as the period's misleading name suggests.

"So, what _really_ happened with you and Edward?" Draco asked looking curiously at Jacob.

"I told you," Jacob insisted. "We were just talking." He tried to dissuade Draco's attention by hiding behind a book he pretended to read.

"Don't think I didn't see that rather noticeable dent on wall he pinned you against," Draco said pulling the book from Jacob.

"We got a bit rough, okay?" Jacob said surrendering.

"Can I ask why?" Draco said.

"It's kind of personal," Jacob mumbled. "So, how do you know the Cullens?" Jacob asked effectively averting the conversation from him to Draco.

"Uhmm," Draco said not expecting the question. "They're family friends. I'm currently living with them and-"

"Wait, what?" Jacob said wide-eyed and unbelieving. "How could you _live_ with them? What were your parents thinking?"

"I honestly didn't know," Draco confessed. "But they're nice people. Why do you dislike them so much?" Draco looked at Jacob with confused eyes.

Jacob looked sharply at Draco. "Those Cullens… they're not from around here." He was whispering as if guarding his thoughts from someone.

"Neither am I," Draco said. "Yet, you seem fine with me."

"They're different," Jacob said looking away from Draco.

Draco didn't push further but knew that Jacob was hiding something big. _I'll find out sooner or later._

* * *

Just a very small update. But I needed to get that out of the way! :D


	6. At the Mall

**Off-Canon:** Alice and Jasper aren't a couple in here. They still meet the same way as they did in the books but they are just friends.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot I made. Anything you notice that does not comply with canon rules (OC, settings) are probably mine.

**Time Setting**: After Half-Blood Prince and during Eclipse.

**Summary**: After Half-Blood Prince, the Golden Trio realize they need to destroy Horcruxes to finally kill Lord Voldemort. Easier said than done when one of the Horcruxes is with one Draco Malfoy an ocean away. Turmoil ensues in Britain as the Dark Lord begins his conquest and Harry Potter needs to find a way to America. Having fled Britain, Draco must now learn to live as an American Muggle in Forks, Washington. Here, he is taken in by a certain family. They seem normal except for the fact that they never seem to eat, drink, or sleep! As if that's not enough, one of them has developed an interest in Draco.

**Pairs**: Draco/Jasper, Alice/_, Edward/Bella, Jacob/_, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Harry/_, Ron/Hermione

Bonding time!

* * *

**At the Mall**

On the way to his last period, Draco couldn't help but think what the hell is up with Jacob and the Cullens. He thought of the image of Edward holding Jacob aloft with a very big dent on the wall. _He should've broken some bones…_ Opening the door to the US History classroom, he resolved to confront Edward about the incident.

"Finally," he grumbled, "the last class of the day." Draco spotted the teacher behind her desk. She had pale skin like everyone else in Forks, except Jacob of course. She also had long blond hair that was styled in a way that reminded him of his mother. His heart ached a little bit and he knew from here on, this class would be the worst part of his day.

After he got his schedule signed, he turned around to meet a very familiar gaze. Jasper was looking at him with understanding eyes. It was as if Jasper could feel what he was feeling: it was oddly comforting for Draco. Draco smiled a small sincere smile and Jasper smiled back.

"Alright class," the teacher boomed. "Who can tell me the event of 1692 in which Essex, Suffolk, and Middlesex counties of Massachusetts prosecuted individuals accused of witchcraft?" She looked around the classroom with piercing blue eyes. "You, Mr. Hale," she said pointing a delicate finger at him. "Please enlighten us as to what that event might be."

Jasper felt all eyes on him and his face contorted to that of mild annoyance. He stood up and glanced at Draco. "The Salem witch trials were a series of hearings before local magistrates followed by county court trials to prosecute people accused of witchcraft in Essex, Suffolk and Middlesex counties of colonial Massachusetts, between February 1692 and May 1693. The episode has been used in political rhetoric and popular literature as a vivid cautionary tale about the dangers of religious extremism, false accusations, lapses in due process, and governmental intrusion on individual liberties," he answered robotically. He went on about how most of them were women and what a witch trial had in store for the accused. He sat back down after the teacher gave him a quirk of a smile as a sign of approval.

Draco groaned along with the rest of the class. He already went through this in History of Magic class at Hogwarts and he did not want to go through it again. "You forgot about the bit where they didn't catch the actual Dark Wizards who were actually setting curses on the colonists," Draco whispered to Jasper.

"Hmm, that wasn't in any of the books I read," he said with a smile of amusement at the new information.

~O~

"Hey, Jasper," Draco mused as he and Jasper left their classroom heading for the student parking lot. "I've been meaning to ask, what's up wi–"

"–Jasper! Draco!" a very excited Alice called out from a few feet behind them. Turning around, Draco was crushed in a very strong hug.

"How is someone so small so strong?" Draco asked no one in particular as he struggled for a breath of air.

"I have the best idea come to me today!" Alice said not losing one bit of excitement. "We should watch 'Paranormal Activities' at Port Angeles tonight! Everyone is talking about how scary it is!"

"Is it a Muggle film?" Draco asked only half-interested.

"Hm?" Alice said tilting her head confusion. "Muggle? Oh yeah! Yup, it is. But I promise it won't be that bad." Secretly she already knew what happens in the movie. Her main reasons to have them watch the movie was for Jasper's benefit… and perhaps Draco's too.

"I think that's a great idea," Jasper said in agreement.

"Who else is going?" Draco said suddenly interested. _Hell, a scary movie so I have a reason to be close to Jasper is all I need right now, _he plotted in his mind.

"I'm thinking we should take everyone!" Alice said referring to the rest of the Cullens.

They reach their cars and Draco looked around for Edward's Volvo. He didn't see it and guessed they left without him.

"Come on, Draco," Alice said gesturing for him to get in her yellow Porsche, "Edward said you should ride home with us." They didn't ask why but Draco guessed they already knew.

The ride back to the house was not silent unlike the ride to school. Alice went on and on about what they were about to do at Port Angeles before the movie. These activities were mostly shopping. They reach the house a bit later and decided to leave in an hour.

Draco dropped his backpack on the floor of his room and crashed on his bed face down. The necklace with the locket on it felt cold when it pressed against his chest. He laid on his back and took the locket from under his shirt. He laid there, studying it.

"I wonder if it…" he took the two sides of the lockets in his hands and was about to pull them apart when he heard a knock on the door.

"Draco," Alice called from the other side. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, the door's open," Draco answered. He put the locket on top of the dresser next to his bed.

"You're mom had a bank account set up for you so we can go withdraw some money for you," she said as she was pulling something from her pocket. "And you're going to need this." Alice handed Draco a cell phone and a plastic card.

"What is this?" he asked holding the cell phone awkwardly upside down with two fingers. "And this?" he pointed towards the card.

"That," Alice said taking the phone from him and handing it back the right way, "is a cell phone. You use it to call or text someone not near you." She demonstrated by putting the phone to the side of her face and then flipping it sideways pretending to text someone. Then she pointed to the card. "And that is a debit card. You can use that to withdraw money from the bank or to buy something if you don't have cash on you."

Draco flipped the card in between his fingers. "Hm, you Muggles come up with the oddest things…"

"Mhmm," Alice agreed. "Be ready in a bit kay?" She closed the door behind her and left Draco to figure out how exactly to use a cell phone.

_What the bloody hell is a _Verizon_?_

~O~

"Guys!" Alice shouted from the first floor. "It's time to go! Jasper! Draco! You're riding with me!"

"Your sister never did fail at dragging us to the mall," Bella said as she and Edward climbed on to his Volvo.

"Do we really wanna watch this movie, Rosie?" Emmett asked a bit annoyed at being dragged to it. "I heard no one even liked it."

"I'm just going to hear people scream at something that doesn't exist," Rosalie answered with a smirk as she and Emmett got in a jeep.

"Apparently, Rosalie's never met a ghost before," Draco whispered to Jasper as they got out of the house and headed towards Alice waiting by her Porsche.

"I haven't either," Jasper said with a slight laugh.

"They're quite annoying, actually," Draco said matter-of-factly.

~O~

They did their rounds of shopping much to Bella's dismay. Draco was amused at how Rosalie and Alice took so much joy in playing 'dress up Bella.' The girls dragged Bella away leaving the boys to themselves for a few hours until Alice would round them up to go to the movie.

Leaning against the railing separating him from open air and the second floor, Draco looked at the brothers. He couldn't understand what was not to like about any of them. He turned around to people watch not really wanting to walk anywhere.

"Hey guys," Draco said not turning around, "Why does Jacob Black not like your family?"

There was no answer. He turned around to meet the curious gaze of Emmett, the annoyed look of Edward, and the concerned look of Jasper. All three of them were speechless and Draco arched an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on," Draco said party annoyed. "There has to be a reason why Edward made a huge dent with Jacob's body on the school's wall." Emmett and Jasper looked knowingly at their brother.

"That wasn't anything," Edward muttered. "We were having a heated discussion and he went too far."

"Dude," Emmett said laughing, "how hard did you push him? Must've been pretty hard for Draco to see a dent!" He slapped his brother's back in approval.

"You shouldn't act like that in a very public area," Jasper said to Edward. _You could've lost control. What were you thinking, Edward?_ Jasper thought.

"I know! I _know_!" Edward shouted at no one in particular. "That little pup was just pushing it."

"Little pup?" Draco asked.

"Just a little name we like to call him," Emmett said with a grin. "You see, Jacob can tu–"

Jasper cleared his throat very loudly and Edward punched Emmett's shoulder.

"What?" Emmett asked annoyed.

Edward just shook his head and Jasper sighed.

"We're back!" Alice called a few feet from them. She was carrying half a dozen shopping bags and Rosalie was carrying twice that much. "And you don't have to thank us, Edward. It was our pleasure." She handed over Bella to Edward. Bella's eyes were wide and unblinking.

_That poor girl,_ Draco thought.

Rosalie embraced Emmett and they kissed quite passionately for a few moments.

"Must you?" Draco said interrupting them.

"Actually, yes, we must," Rosalie said sharply. She and Draco stared at each other, the other not willing to give up the staring contest.

"Come on, babe," Emmett said amused at both of them. "We gotta go see the movie."

Alice got between Jasper and Draco and linked her arms around theirs. "Let's go!" Alice shouted as she began pulling the boys towards the way to the theatre.

"I don't think this movie can scare me anymore than shopping with Rose and Alice at Hot Topic," Bella said shaking.

* * *

haha I know that Paranormal Activity just came out this year which is 2009 and the story is set in 200n whatever! They get to see it cuz I got to! And I was freaked the hell out. Reviews are love!


	7. Blood Red Nightmare

AN: kittenonabroom –I get what you're saying about Draco seeing the clues and not thinking anything but keep in mind, it's only been two days since the start of the story. XDDD So it's fairly believable for Draco to not suspect them of vampiric tendencies just yet. But he will, he will ;)

AN: To all other reviewers, I love you all! But it makes me sad that I can't reply to you if you're anonymous.

**Off-Canon:** Alice and Jasper aren't a couple in here. They still meet the same way as they did in the books but they are just friends.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot I made. Anything you notice that does not comply with canon rules (OC, settings) are probably mine.

**Time Setting**: After Half-Blood Prince and during Eclipse.

**Summary**: After Half-Blood Prince, the Golden Trio realize they need to destroy Horcruxes to finally kill Lord Voldemort. Easier said than done when one of the Horcruxes is with one Draco Malfoy an ocean away. Turmoil ensues in Britain as the Dark Lord begins his conquest and Harry Potter needs to find a way to America. Having fled Britain, Draco must now learn to live as an American Muggle in Forks, Washington. Here, he is taken in by a certain family. They seem normal except for the fact that they never seem to eat, drink, or sleep! As if that's not enough, one of them has developed an interest in Draco.

**Pairs**: Draco/Jasper, Alice/_, Edward/Bella, Jacob/_, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Harry/_, Ron/Hermione

**SPOILER: If you still haven't seen Paranormal Activity by now, you're not missing much except the last five minutes. Anyways, below is the last five minutes of the film. Don't read if you don't want it spoiled.**

* * *

_**Blood Red Nightmare  
**_

_A wind billows the blanket from Katie's legs as she gets up. She slowly walks over to Micah's side and stares. She just stares. The camera speeds up the time revealing her eerie state to last several more hours. The camera reverts back to normal speed as Katie begins to walk outside the room. Her heavy footsteps take her to the dark first floor. Silence. Then Katie's piercing scream. "Ahhh!"_

The crowd screams with her.

_Micah awakes as the sound of Katie's screaming reaches their bedroom. He rushes to the first floor leaving the camera running in the bedroom. A struggle is clearly heard accompanied by the varied screams of both Micah and Katie. Then silence ensues again. Slow heavy footsteps ascend the staircase. _

The crowd is silent.

_The footsteps halt and Micah's body is hurled towards the camera with surprising velocity. His lifeless form drops to the ground. Katie slowly comes into view, her face demonically contorted. Crouching, she sniffs Micah's body and slowly lifts her face. She reveals her malicious smile before she lunges for the camera, cutting into black. The ending card states that Micah's body was found days later by the police and Katie's whereabouts is still unknown._

"That was hilarious!" Rose told the group. "I can't believe people screamed just because a door moved by itself!" She held on to Emmett unable to control her laughter.

Draco was unbelievably bored from the film. The only entertaining part was watching Bella scream with the rest of the theatre at the most simple haunting. Draco was jealous of Bella for one thing though: she got to hold on to Edward when she was scared. Granted the movie didn't scare Draco at all, but having someone to hold hands with would have been nice. Draco actually missed that benefit of dating Pansy Parkinson. For every time Bella would scream, Draco would let out a chuckle but was quickly quieted with a look of jealousy as he saw Edward comfort Bella.

Jasper felt Draco's loneliness and it made his eternally still heart ache. Draco's hands would often brush his but they would retreat. However, Jasper could tell it wasn't from the cold touch.

~O~

"How was the movie?" Esme asked as they went inside the house. Draco noticed she was preparing dinner.

"It wasn't at all worth the attention everyone was giving it," Draco answered dully.

"Esme, Emmett and I are gonna go to the erm," Rose said as she pointed to the woods behind the house.

"I'll join you," Carlisle said as they left through the back yard.

"We'll follow in a bit," Esme called out to her husband. "Well, Bella, Draco, make yourselves at home. There's food on the table." Edward and Bella parted with a kiss to the cheek. Jasper smiled shyly at Draco and left with them.

"Don't forget me!" Alice shouted as she ran towards the door. "Bye, guys! We'll be back in a bit."

Draco found himself alone with Bella and wondering where the Cullens went so late at night.

"So…" Bella hummed as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Guess we're alone," Draco said as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Mhmm," Bella said as she stuffed her face with salad.

"Where did they go off to anyway?" Draco said only half-interested.

"Uhm, somewhere back in the woods. They go there to check out nature sometimes," Bella said hoping it was a believable excuse.

"In the middle of the night?" Draco asked skeptically.

"Yeah! The wildlife is amazing," Bella lied. There was absolutely nothing interesting about the wildlife in the woods except for the occasional animal attacks.

"Exactly, how long are they gone for?" Draco asked walking a bit closer towards Bella.

"They might be out for like thirty minutes," Bella said completely oblivious to an advancing Draco. He took out his wand and pointed it at her.

"What's that?" Bella asked, concern showing on her face.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Draco said. "_Incarcerous_!"

Bella fell to the ground as she tried to flee from Draco. Her hands and legs were tied by a rope that appeared magically from the tip of Draco's wand.

"Oh my God, Draco wha-"

"_Langlock_!"

Her eyes were wide with disbelief as she struggled against her restraints. Her tongue was stuck on the roof of her mouth effectively silencing her.

"I promise, you won't remember any of this," Draco said soothingly as he looked down at her. "_Legilimens_!"

Bella closed her eyes expecting something unpleasant to happen. Nothing did. She opened her teary eyes to look at Draco who was similarly surprised.

"What in the…" Draco mumbled as he looked at Bella. "But, you can't be." He took a step closer to her. She tried to crawl away but she didn't get much distance. "Of course it wouldn't be this easy," he said shaking his head in disappointment.

Bella looked at the wooden stick Draco was gripping. _What the hell is that? _she thought as he was examining her.

"_Finite Incantatem!"_ Draco sighed as he flourished his wand above Bella. She was released from her bindings and she reflexively rubbed her wrists. "Well, it's a good thing you won't remember any of this," he said with a smile. "_Obliviate_!"

A bright flash of light escaped Draco's wand. Bella's eyes were wide and then slowly returned to their normal shape.

Draco fled to his room leaving behind a slightly dazed and confused Bella.

He grunted as he landed on his bed. _Of course, I'd run into a Muggle who has natural mental barriers! _he thought bitterly. Draco grabbed his pillow and covered his face, letting out an angry yell. It didn't take long before sleep took him leaving his pillow on his face.

~O~

A distant but familiar voice kept echoing.

"They're different." Draco looked to the left.

"They're not from around here." Draco looked to the right.

"Jacob?" Draco called out as he heard the familiar voice again. He was in the middle of the woods again. The floor forever covered by mist.

"Run, while you still can." Jacob walked into view from behind a tree. "Draco," he called, "you have to run." He kept walking until he stopped in front of Draco. "You have to get away from them." He held Draco's cheek tenderly, moving his face so he could see Draco's cloudy grey eyes. Draco could see sincerity in Jacob's deep brown ones. But there was something else in them: a reflection of a pale blonde figure behind him. Draco turned around to see Jasper.

"Jasper," Draco said barely audible to anyone.

"He's a monster, Draco," Jacob accused, his voice dripping with malice, "like the rest of them."

"That's not true, Draco," Jasper said pleading with his eyes. "We haven't harmed anyone." His sweet soft voice made it hard to not believe him.

Draco didn't know who to believe. He turned back to Jacob with troubled eyes. Jacob was glaring menacingly at Jasper. Draco looked back to Jasper and was stunned by what he saw. Blood trailing from the corner's of his mouth. His shirt drenched a thick red. Blood dripping from his hands. What caught Draco's eye, though, were blood red orbs where beautiful golden ones were supposed to be.

"Impossible," was all Draco could mutter.

* * *

Poor Draco. It's been two straight nights with nightmares. This is what happens when you have too much stress! haha. Anyways, comments? questions? Leave them in the form of a review~! Btw, there wouldn't be any negative repurcussions from the Ministry of Magic because they don't know where Draco is. just in case ya'll were wonderin.


	8. Discoveries

Well, ladies and gentlemen, however few of you there are, the time you have waited for has arrived! The Golden Trio is finally here. Enjoy all! Sorry for taking so long to update but LIFE gets in the effing way! Raaa! First English classes piles up the workload then shopping for Homecoming then Homecoming weekend! Needless to say I had fun. After that I lost my Muse :( Then it came back! Haha after I watched New Moon :D

**Off-Canon:** Alice and Jasper aren't a couple in here. They still meet the same way as they did in the books but they are just friends.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot I made. Anything you notice that does not comply with canon rules (OC, settings) are probably mine.

**Time Setting**: After Half-Blood Prince and during Eclipse.

**Summary**: After Half-Blood Prince, the Golden Trio realize they need to destroy Horcruxes to finally kill Lord Voldemort. Easier said than done when one of the Horcruxes is with one Draco Malfoy an ocean away. Turmoil ensues in Britain as the Dark Lord begins his conquest and Harry Potter needs to find a way to America. Having fled Britain, Draco must now learn to live as an American Muggle in Forks, Washington. Here, he is taken in by a certain family. They seem normal except for the fact that they never seem to eat, drink, or sleep! As if that's not enough, one of them has developed an interest in Draco.

**Pairs**: Draco/Jasper, Alice/_, Edward/Bella, Jacob/_, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Harry/_, Ron/Hermione

**AN: The passage(s) in italics and other recognizable parts were borrowed/paraphrased directly from Deathly Hallows.**

* * *

**_Discoveries_**

Screams filled the hallways of Malfoy Manor. Narcissa laid on the floor panting, her throat inflamed from her agony. Her loving husband, helplessly restricted by two Death Eaters from assisting her, just watched in horror as the woman he loves was tortured by the master he so devoutly served. The Dark Lord found it to be in bad taste to kill his hosts so he settled with a fitting punishment to those who dared to disobey him.

"Please, my lord. Punish me! It was my fault for not disciplining my son!" Lucius pleaded. His plea was fulfilled as he found himself writhing in pain next to Narcissa. She tried to comfort him, to hold him. After an endless stream of anguished screams, Voldemort was satisfied that he made his point.

"Take them away," he said with just a flicker of rage in his serpentine eyes. "Lucius," he said with mild interest, "I do not expect anymore surprises." With that, they were led out of the room.

"She should be punished! She must feel my pain!" Bellatrix cried out. "She killed my husband!" Hysterically, she grew into a fit and yelled obscenities at her once beloved sister in between sobs. "You filthy blood-traitor! I shall kill Draco with my own hands if I ever lay my eyes on him!" she yelled as she too was dragged away from the room.

Lucius and Narcissa were escorted to their shared bedroom as they struggled to stay on their feet. Each step up the grand staircase was sheer agony. But they went on and kept their heads held high. Malfoys do not show weakness, not even after they have been defeated. Doors closed behind them as they entered their bedroom.

"Forgive me, Lucius," Narcissa began, "I couldn't bare to see Draco stay in this mad-house any longer."

"Why didn't you warn me," Lucius said with a hint of anger. "Why didn't you tell me you were sending away our son?" He practically yelled at his wife, outraged at her secrecy.

"I couldn't bring myself to risk that information to reach the Dark Lord," she said grasping his hand. "Please, forgive me. I only did it for Draco-"

"-And for that I love you all the more," he said pulling her towards him. Narcissa was pulled upwards and Lucius closed the space between them kissing her affectionately as if she did not just withhold a great truth from him. "But for this great risk, the Dark Lord will no longer trust me."

"I understand, but I've thought of a solution for us soon after I arranged for Draco's escape."

"Tell me tomorrow, Narcissa. I have other arrangements for us."

That night, Narcissa experienced an unlocked passion from Lucius. Her sacrifice for their son opened his eyes to their true situation and he adored her for her courage. They slept surprisingly soundly amidst the whispers of what may happen to them the next day.

The next morning found Narcissa and Lucius eating breakfast on the little table in front of the fireplace in their bedroom. They had put up Silencing Charms around themselves separating the table area from the rest of the room to avoid eavesdroppers.

"And that is how I managed to arrange safe passage for Draco," Narcissa concluded as she sipped warm tea from her cup.

"So, what is your solution for our predicament?" Lucius inquired, cutting a piece of eggs Benedict. The poached eggs with ham on top of the English muffins looked absolutely delicious. House Elves know how to cook!

"Well," she began but paused shortly, looking around the room to spot any spy, "Dumbledore actually created another Portkey. This time it can carry more than one person like an ordinary one."

"Why can't we use it now?"

"Because it can't penetrate the Manor's wards. Which is why Draco needed his own. For us, well…"

"Well what?"

"We must be outside Manor grounds to use the Portkey," she said grimly. Retrieving something from her robes, she held out her hand showing Lucius a small photograph of Lucius, Draco, and herself posing for a family portrait. "This Portkey will reunite us with Draco."

"Someone approaches," Lucius warned as he took down the Silencing Charms.

"I must remind you both that the Dark Lord wishes for no more surprises and that if you were caught with those Silencing Charms you will not have been as lucky as yesterday," Severus said as he entered the bedroom. Walking over to the couple, his robes billowed as if wind was blowing in the room. "I don't quite understand why but he has decided for you two to prove your loyalty again."

"Of course, Severus," Narcissa said motioning for him to sit at the table with them.

"I came to inform you both that you shall be accompanying me to a wedding," he said with a slight quirk of amusement at the thought.

"Oh? And whose?" Lucius asked as he sipped his tea.

~O~

Bill and Fleur happily danced as husband and wife for the first time. Little did they know of what would transpire shortly during what was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives.

_Something large and silver came falling through the canopy over the dance floor. Graceful and gleaming, the lynx landed lightly in the middle of the astonished dancers. Heads turned, as those nearest it froze absurdly in mid-dance. Then the Patronus's mouth opened wide and it spoke in the loud, deep, slow voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt._

"_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."_

_Many people were only just realizing that something strange had happened. Silence spread outward in cold ripples from the place where the Patronus landed. Then somebody screamed._

_Harry and Hermione threw themselves into the panicking crowd. Guests were sprinting in all directions; many were Disapparating; the protective enchantments around the Burrow had broken. As they pushed their way across the dance floor, Harry saw cloaked and masked figures appearing in the crowd. _

Spells, protective and menacing, flew past them. Ron found his way through the torrents of terrified guests to Harry and Hermione. She grabbed both their hands but Harry had something else in mind. Two of the cloaked figures openly showed themselves to be Lucius and Narcissa, their aristocratic aura distinguishing them from the other descending Death Eaters.

"It's our chance," Lucius told Narcissa. He held on to her hands as she gripped the photograph.

"Portus!" she shouted as she and Lucius disappeared from the chaos.

Harry got to the spot where they were only a moment ago. Cursing himself for not getting there faster, he looked around to look for Ron and Hermione. Suddenly, he was punched square in the face, nearly breaking his nose but making him fall to the ground. Thankfully, the form the Polyjuice Potion he had taken earlier didn't need glasses so they weren't needlessly broken. The hooded figure dropped something as he merely walked away from Harry. _Dear God, thank you Polyjuice! _he thought as he looked at the discarded item.

"There he is!" he heard Ron shout as he picked up the piece of paper. Hermione grabbed his arm and darkness surrounded him. The noise was quieted and he could feel the familiar tug of Disapparition.

They appeared moments later at a street Hermione simply called Tottenham Court Road. They walked as she led them towards a shady alley. Muggles glanced at them and a woman giggled at the sight of Ron still in his dress robes. The alley provided a good cover even though it was already dark; stars clear just above their heads, the moon an ever beautiful crescent.

Hermione explained how she had packed all the essentials in case they needed a quick getaway. Clothes, books, the Invisibility Cloak, and other items were safely in a small beaded handbag. It was bewitched with an Undetectable Extension Charm letting them carry numerous things that Hermione deemed important and necessary.

Entering a small café, they sat at a table with Harry under his Cloak. It was empty but Hermione kept glancing at the entrance fearful of being followed. The Polyjuice was losing its effect and Harry had to put on his glasses again.

A waitress took Hermione's order of two cappuccinos as they discussed the prior events and concluded that Voldemort has taken over the Ministry. That means little to no contact with the magical world as was possible. Two burly men entered the café while Hermione suggested they go to the countryside.

"There we can send a message to the Order," she said. The waitress came back with their coffee and left to attend to the two new customers. She was waved away and retreated to the back kitchen.

_The men made identical movements, and Harry mirrored them without conscious thought: All three of them drew their wands. Ron, a few seconds late in realizing what was going on, lunged across the table, pushing Hermione sideways onto her bench. The force of the Death Eaters' spells shattered the tiled wall where Ron's head had just been, as Harry, still invisible, yelled, "_Stupefy!"

A small skirmish ensued resulting in various damages to the café's interior but otherwise the Death Eaters were subdued. Hermione cleared the memories of the waitress and the two men while Ron and Harry repaired the café. Before their three victims could wake up and look around, the Trio had vanished.

They appeared in front of Grimmauld Place and entered all the while checking if they were being followed. After experiencing several jinxes that were supposed to deter Snape, they shakily checked the house for human presence. They went to the drawing room on the first floor when suddenly Harry's scar caused him to utter a cry of pain.

"What did you see Harry?" Ron asked concerned.

"Nothing," Harry replied as he tried to abate the pain by holding it with his hand. "I just felt anger course through my body. And it wasn't my anger."

Hermione went onto a nearly hysterical lecture on how Harry needs to close his mind to the connection and how it had caused him to make some rash decisions.

"I remember, thank you very much," Harry said gritting his teeth. They looked around as they thought of what to do next when Hermione shrieked.

They turned to see a Patronus make its way through the window into the room saying "_Family safe, do not reply, we are being watched,"_ in Ron's father's voice. Momentarily celebrating the safety of Ron's family, Harry took out the piece of paper the Death Eater had dropped.

He examined it and found it to be a photograph of the interior of a forest. Tall evergreen trees spread in all directions, moss and ferns covered the forest floor and a slight mist could be seen. On the back, something was written:

**He can Only live while the damned objects Remain.**

**to Create these objects, he Razed his soul Until five were created. **

**what was left was a mind Xeric and barren perhaps as It always was.**

**Seek to destroy them, all the While remaining hidden.**

**avoid Imbecilic decisions That would alert Him to your presence.**

**within Days he will release his Rage Aimed at the innocent treated like Cattle ready to be culled.**

**Oh woe to the world where this Monster lives.**

**separated by ocean, An ally waits.**

**the image in front, Look and see For that is where you must go.**

**Only You can retrieve it.**

**AD**

~O~

Draco's suspicions weren't as far off as one might think. He had long known of the existence of vampires but he didn't think he'd actually meet one, let alone an entire coven. Whether the Cullens knew of his suspicions they did not show it. Everything carried on as normal as living with vampires would get. _Perhaps, I'm simply overreacting,_ he thought. _Just because I don't eat with them regularly doesn't mean they're vampires._ He chose to believe that they were simply not hungry but his mind would not let him.

He began to think of a lesson during Defense Against the Dark Arts concerning vampires. A vampire is distinguished from the rest of human society by very noticeable factors: paleness of skin, inhuman beauty, blood red color of the eyes, and inability to travel in sunlight.

Granted they were very pale and extremely beautiful but Draco considered those normal traits. He possessed both of them did he not? He also noticed that their eyes weren't red but golden. The last trait was quickly shot down. He already knew the Cullens can walk in the day. Then it struck him: Forks was often cloudy! _Oh, for the love of, no wonder they're living here, _he conceded. He always woke up to a note on his desk letting him know that they went hiking without him for the day and to grab a ride with Bella when it was unusually sunny.

The next few days found Draco slightly more wary of the Cullens. He tried to keep his distance as much as politely possible which wasn't very much. It was Edward who first voiced his opinion on Draco's ever increasing distance from them when Draco nearly ran from his Volvo after he parked in the school's parking lot.

"We don't bite you know," Edward said putting his arm around Bella as she laughed. Jasper looked annoyed at the comment and Alice rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Oh, shoot, I forgot I have to do something with Esme today," she said to Jasper, "I have to go back home and miss school. Just ride with Edward." With that, she left the parking lot in less than a minute.

Draco's mind was racing with images of what she could possibly doing with Esme: torturing a poor human, gathering a group of them for a snack later, or just killing them in the streets. When he was done, he looked very ill and was about to throw up. He couldn't imagine sweet Esme even touching a person like that.

"Draco," Jasper called as he approached. He held Draco's arm to support him since it looked like he was about to fall to the ground. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, just something I ate," Draco lied. _Or what your sister might be eating._

"Draco, I've noticed your unease around us lately," he said as he led Draco to sit down on a nearby bench. "Can I ask what has you so on edge? Is it something we have done?" Jasper sat down next to Draco awaiting an answer.

"It- it's nothing, really. Just something someone keeps saying about you and your family that disturbs me."

"Who is saying these things about us? What are they saying about us?"

"It's nothing. Just forget I said anything, okay?" Draco stood up and smiled at Jasper. "I don't care what they say." They walked in step towards the student entrance, the space between them slowly decreasing.

"Hey, Draco!" a beaming Jacob called out as he spotted Draco's unmistakable pale blonde hair. His bright smile quickly disappeared as he saw Jasper so close to Draco.

"I should go," Jasper said knowingly. "I'll see you in class later." He left with a small nod to Draco and a glance that was borderline death glare towards Jacob. Draco could swear he heard both of them growling!

"Good morning, Jake," Draco greeted as Jacob replaced Jasper at Draco's side.

"Still hanging out with those Cullens, huh," snarled Jacob.

"I live with them, I'm somewhat obliged to walk with them when we leave the car together," Draco chuckled as he playfully punched Jacob's shoulder. "Ow!" He grabbed his arm clutching it against his chest.

It was Jacob's turn to laugh. "Dude, you're such a light weight!" Draco merely scowled and went to his classroom leaving behind an amused Jacob.

The morning classes went by with no interesting development. French class was somewhat entertaining as he listened to the teacher scold the rest of the class for their poor results from the pop quiz while praising Draco for his high mark.

When 3rd period came, Draco entered the classroom to meet a nearly snarling Edward Cullen. "I know what you did to Bella," he nearly growled at Draco as he was sitting down. Draco's eyes widened and immediately he looked directly at Edward. His face was menacing and furious.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco said coolly. _Oh fuck! If _Legilimens_ didn't work on her, I should have known _Obliviating_ her would have been useless! _he realized.

"She told me you bound her with ropes that appeared from a wooden stick and that she couldn't scream because her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth," he growled. The very few students that were already in the classroom glanced in their direction.

"She's…," Draco mumbled as he thought of something to say. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled very roughly by the arm outside the room. "Fuck!" he cursed as he hit a locker adjacent to the door. Edward kept dragging him until they were outside at the back of the school.

"You used magic on her!" Edward shouted as he threw Draco to the ground with unnecessary force making him land painfully on his left arm. It knocked the wind out of him and he struggled to catch a breath.

"I-I'm sorry," Draco tried to apologize as he cradled his left arm.

"If you do that again, and I can't say it'll be as pleasant next time," Edward threatened. Draco just stared at him leave, bewildered. Anxiety took over shock as he realized that he exposed himself to a Muggle that could spread his secret.

He just sat there for Merlin knows how long. He pondered what he should do when arms looped him from behind and pulled him close. Jasper cradled him against his chest as he calmed Draco. The overwhelming sense of peace eventually conquered Draco's turbulent mind and he leaned back on Jasper.

"It's okay, Draco," Jasper said from behind him. "I asked Bella not to tell anyone else about what had happened. Other than myself, only Bella herself, Alice, and Edward know. And they all promised to keep it hidden. Please forgive Edward's outburst. He was just worried for Bella." He played with Draco's hair, stroking its blonde strands. "I have to ask though, why did you do that to her?"

Draco began to worry again but Jasper simply mellowed him down again, making him comfortable, letting soothing waves settle on Draco. "I thought I could get what I wanted from her. I wanted to know why Jacob detests your family so much."

"And do you know why?"

"I'm not sure but I have an idea."

"It's best that you don't," Jasper said turning Draco around so he was facing him. "It's not something that you would like to know." Jasper held Draco's face, caressing it tenderly. Jasper's golden eyes pierced the gray storm of Draco's as their eyes met.

"Why is your touch so cold?" Draco asked as he brought his hands to hold Jasper's. "Why are you so pale?" he asked as he looked at Jasper's exposed forearms. "Why do I never see you in the sun?" he asked as he looked down from Jasper's gaze.

Jasper did not reply.

"I know why," Draco said looking up again.

It was Jasper's turn to ask. "And you are not afraid?"

"No, I'm not," Draco simply said as he brought Jasper's lips to his.

* * *

If you're wondering why I let Lucius and Narcissa go so easily, well it's a funny thing. Haha you'll find out in later chapters why I let them go so easily.

Also, if you're confused as to why Bella is immune to some spells cast by Draco, it's cuz she has mental barriers. No Legilimens, no Obliviate etc. Basically nothing to do with her mind. Jasper can affect her emotions because his powers deal with emotions which are affected biologically (hormones).

Fresh cookies to whoever can figure out what that little message on the back of the photograph means! Lol

Hope that clears up some stuff.

And there we go. Took forever but that's one more chapter for ya~ Questions? Comments? Complaints? Leave a review and I'll get back to you :)


	9. Putting Everything Together

**Off-Canon:** Alice and Jasper aren't a couple in here. They still meet the same way as they did in the books but they are just friends.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot I made. Anything you notice that does not comply with canon rules (OC, settings) are probably mine.

**Time Setting**: After Half-Blood Prince and during Eclipse.

**Summary**: After Half-Blood Prince, the Golden Trio realize they need to destroy Horcruxes to finally kill Lord Voldemort. Easier said than done when one of the Horcruxes is with one Draco Malfoy an ocean away. Turmoil ensues in Britain as the Dark Lord begins his conquest and Harry Potter needs to find a way to America. Having fled Britain, Draco must now learn to live as an American Muggle in Forks, Washington. Here, he is taken in by a certain family. They seem normal except for the fact that they never seem to eat, drink, or sleep! As if that's not enough, one of them has developed an interest in Draco.

**Pairs**: Draco/Jasper, Alice/_, Edward/Bella, Jacob/_, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Harry/_, Ron/Hermione

I hope everyone had a nice Turkey Day and I'm thankful for my loyal readers. I luv ya guys!

Okay so this chapter will be my take on writing in a character's POV for the first time. It'll be Draco's POV.

* * *

_**Putting Everything Together**_

**Draco's POV**

I couldn't believe it; I exposed myself to a Muggle with no hope of resolving it. But I couldn't bring myself to care. Jasper held me close, his arms were strong and comforting. It's always odd around him, it's as if he was my own personal soothing candle. He turned me around and his eyes found their way to mine. I felt my head clear from whatever worries were plaguing me. But I couldn't ignore the fact that he was ice cold.

"Why is your touch so cold?" I asked holding his hands in mine; they felt almost marble-like.

"Why are you so pale?" I asked tracing my finger over his serenely spectral skin.

"Why do I never see you in the sun?" I lowered my head unable to look at him. Admittedly, I did it out of a slight fear that crept in the back of my mind that was quickly erased.

"I know why." Perhaps I've always known. He looked at me mystified.

"And you are not afraid?" he asked. Inwardly, I laughed. _Merlin yes, I am. But somehow, I don't think it'll matter._

"No, I'm not," I said simply. Before I knew it, my lips were on his. There we sat on the grass, his arms around me, and our lips together for what seemed like forever. We parted and he smiled down at me seeming genuinely happy. I found myself smiling back.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Jasper said holding me tighter. I just sat there, resting my head on his chest waiting for a heart to beat. It didn't.

"So it really is true," I said chuckling. "You really are a vampire."

"Mhmm," I heard him mumble as he breathed against the top of my head. "I guess I am," he said stroking my hair. I didn't realize he was even holding his breath.

"Hey! You two!" I heard someone yell from a few yards away from us. It was a custodian. "Get to class!" I laughed as I realized it was still passing period. The bell rang as soon as we got up. _Well, guess it's not._

"We'll be on our way, sir," Jasper said as we made our way back into the school. He walked with me to my US Government classroom. "Don't worry about Edward. I'm sure he's calmed down." Jasper peeked his head into the classroom and motioned for me to go in. "I'll see you later." And he left but not before he kissed my cheek.

Class went by fast but not without a lecture on punctuality from my teacher. I kept glancing at Edward throughout class assessing his mood. He didn't seem to notice me at all and just kept his head facing the front and occasionally wrote something down on his notebook. I had to admit I was pretty annoyed that he thought just because he's a vampire he could push me around_._ The bell signaled passing period and Edward was gone with a dash. _Oh, no you don't. _

I swiftly took my wand from my pocket and positioned it under my desk. I looked around for possible witnesses but they were all facing away. _Perfect._

"_Impedimenta,"_ I whispered as I saw Edward trip and lose balance. I frowned when he didn't fall to the floor though. He regained his composure and turned around to glare at me. I smirked back. He narrowed his eyes and left the room without a word.

~O~

I sat down next to Bella just as the bell rang. _Made it just in time._ Bella didn't even bother to look at me as I said hello. I expected as much. The lesson passed by swiftly as it was simply reviewing for a test tomorrow.

"Bella," I whispered. She ignored me. I got a little bit annoyed at that so I did what any boy would have done to get a girl's attention; I grabbed a piece of paper from my school bag, crumpled it into a ball, and threw it at her. When one didn't suffice, I threw another, then another, and another.

"What?" she whispered to me furiously.

"I'm really sorry, Bella," I said pleadingly. "It was wrong and actually illegal but I just wanted to know what Jacob was talking about."

"This isn't like last time when you were just rude to me, Draco," she said her face hardening with the seriousness of her tone. "You scared the shit out of me. I couldn't even defend myself and you took advantage of that."

"I'm very sorry, Bella," I said trying to lessen her anger.

"I don't think I can trust you anymore," she said sadly. "Not after that."

"I understand," sighing in defeat, I went back to my class work. _Well, at least I didn't do anything that would make Jake mad at me today._

As expected, I found Jacob sitting at the table farthest away from the Cullens. He noticed me come in the cafeteria and motioned for me to come over. I mouthed 'wait' and made my way over to Jasper who was sitting with Edward and Bella at their usual spot.

"I'm eating lunch with Jacob today. I need to talk to him about something," I said mostly to Jasper but I made it audible enough for Edward to hear. I don't know why I bothered since vampires had enhanced hearing.

"Okay," Jasper said squeezing my hand and giving me a small smile. Edward whispered an obscenity barely audible to me but elicited a punch from Jasper.

"Hey, Jake," I said setting down my lunch at our table. He was eating a slice of pepperoni pizza and two mini cheeseburgers. "Where do you put those things away?" I asked in amazement. I wasn't blind of course, I've always thought Jacob was rather fit. _Luckily for me, temptation hasn't reared its ugly head with you yet._

He laughed as he devoured a helpless mini cheeseburger. "It just goes away I guess." He exhibited just where it goes away by flexing his arms showing me his rather impressive biceps.

"So, Jake… I've been meaning to ask," I started as I scratched the back of my head and started rubbing the back of my neck. "Uhm… do you think the Cullens are vampires?" I asked in a hushed tone.

He just put down the slice of pizza he was eating as his face hardened. "I don't think, Draco, I know they are. They're blood-sucking leeches." He looked over to their table and his voice was so full of hatred it made me wince slightly. He turned back to me and proceeded to tell me of how the Quileute tribe is descended from wolves, legends of Spirit Warriors that could shape-shift into wolves, and the Cold Ones or the Blood Drinkers. He told me of how the hereditary gene that gives members of the Quileute tribe the ability to transform into wolves only became active when their natural enemies were near.

I laughed a non-committal laugh. According to him, he was supposed to be a werewolf. _Actually a shape-shifter woah! _I thought sarcastically. "So you're telling me, that you can transform into a wolf and that you're natural enemies with the Cullens?" I looked at him disbelievingly.

"You find it hard to believe that I can transform into a wolf but you wholeheartedly believe that the Cullens are blood-suckers?" he asked me giving me a very surprised look.

"This town is so odd…" I confided.

"Tell me about it," I heard Jacob mutter as he bit a mini cheeseburger viciously.

We continued our discussion throughout Study Hall. We sat at the back of the classroom, away from prying ears.

"How come you thought it fitting for me to know these things?" I asked genuinely interested in why he confessed his true being with me and for dropping hints about the Cullens.

"I thought you needed to know the truth about those leeches you're living with," he said spitting out the last part.

"This doesn't change a thing, you know," I snorted. "I still have to live with them."

"So, how did you finally figure it out?" Jacob asked looking at me intently.

"Oh, uhm," I said completely unprepared for the question. _I confessed my theory to Jasper whom I had a crush on and he didn't deny it._ Instead, what came out was "I… uh, I had a dream about one of them with blood everywhere," I confessed shivering a little.

"That's not so far from what can happen," Jacob spat. He clearly showed his disdain, actually hate is more accurate, for vampires and he wanted me to know that.

"I trust them," I said trying to convince him, of what I do not really know. "I believe that they won't harm me or anyone."

"Well, I don't," he said silently. The bell rang and he just ran out of the room. _Merlin, why do vampires and werewolves have to hate each other? And this one isn't even a real werewolf!_ I rolled my eyes at this stupid situation I found myself in: being friends with a werewolf and living with vampires.

Seventh period came and my heart fluttered as the bell rang. I entered the room to see Jasper smiling that sweet smile of his looking at me. _I can't believe I only notice it now._ "Hello, Jasper," I greeted as I took my seat next to him.

"How was your day?" he asked looking intently at me as if anything happened in this town. _Technically, with vampires and werewolves around, a lot can happen._

"It was good," I said not really thinking about the later part of the morning. "The best part was you though," I teased. He let out a slight laugh as I continued. "Oh, and I found out that Jacob is a werewolf."

Jasper wrinkled his nose at that. "That explains why you smell like a mutt."

"Hey!" I said punching him, immediately regretting it, "Merlin's fucking beard, why is everyone made of stone?" He immediately looked worried and grabbed my hand. He massaged it and his cold touch actually made it feel somewhat better. "But, uhm, try to keep the insults down, Jake's still my friend and I'd like to keep it that way. I'm about to ask him to lay off the name-calling too."

"Alright, but I don't make promises, especially not for Edward and Rosalie," he said simply as the teacher began class. I fell asleep about five minutes into the teacher's lecture and woke up only after Jasper gently shook my shoulder.

"Hey, wake up," he said in that sweet lyrical voice. "The bell rang already."

I slowly opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Jasper's charming smile. I yawned and stretched earning a small chuckle from him.

"How you stay awake through that is a mystery to me," I said as we stood up to leave the room. He looked at me as though I grew a second head. Then it clicked to me. "Oh." I laughed with him as we got out to the student parking lot. The moment we got outside, I was poked quite firmly on the stomach by an annoyed-looking Alice.

"I can't believe you would do that!" she yelled at me as she continued her barrage of fingers. "How stupid, careless, and insensitive can you get?" She shook her head at me when she finally stopped and I tried to catch my breath. "You have no idea how protective Edward is with Bella!"

"I have a pretty good idea, actually," I said scowling at her. We got into her yellow Porsche and drove away.

"Hmph, just don't do anything you'll regret in the future," she said a bit too knowingly. She gave me an entire lecture about how what I did was completely crossing the line and how much trouble I would have been in if Carlisle or Esme found out. She didn't stop there either. She kept going on how vampires are very protective and how unstable Edward can get when someone harms Bella.

"Wait, how did you know I knew?" I asked shocked. _She seemed to know everything!_

"I have my ways, Draco," she answered. Jasper let out a chuckle and I looked at him annoyed.

We entered the house and I was not prepared for what I saw next: my mother and father in their Death Eater cloaks sitting on the sofa opposite to the one in which Esme and Carlisle were sitting in. They were talking until we came into view.

"Draco," my mother said the moment I saw her. I ran to her as she did to me and we embraced. I willed the tears that threatened to escape to stay put but I was failing miserably. My father cleared his throat reminding us of the age old rule: Malfoys do not wear their emotions on their sleeves.

He turned to Carlisle and offered his hand. "We must thank you for granting Draco shelter." Carlisle shook it. "We shall take Draco now." I barely got that through my head.

"Where are we going to go? I thought the Dark Lord still-" I questioned.

"We have acquired living quarters in the area. I believe it's on the border of Forks and a nearby reservation called La Push," my father interrupted.

"We'll miss you, Draco," Esme said as she motioned to hug me.

"I'll visit," I said but it was mostly directed at Jasper.

"I don't think that would be a wise idea, Draco," my mother said to me in a hushed tone. Edward snorted.

"What?" I asked utterly confused. "Why not?"

"We'll discuss this further but for now, please pack your things," she said pushing me towards the stairs. "We leave in a few moments."

Jasper was with me in a second and we packed the very little belongings I managed to take with me on my first day here. I knew I would have a very colorful discussion with my parents as soon as we arrive on our new home.

"Your parents know about my family," Jasper said. He held my rucksack for me as I grabbed my laptop.

"But surely they must know you do not feed on humans?" I argued.

"I don't think it matters," he said simply.

"It doesn't matter what they say," I said as I grabbed him and pulled him towards me. "The forbidden relationships are more fun anyway." I smiled at him before I kissed him lightly. He held me tightly as if I would never come back. "This isn't goodbye, Jasper." He laughed and I found myself laughing too.

I found myself outside the Cullen house a few minutes later in my parents' arms. I looked at Jasper and he smiled at me. He waved goodbye along with Carlisle, Esme, and Alice. Edward just looked at me as if his glares could kill. Bella didn't look at me. I expected as much. I gave them a small smile before Apparition took us away.

Moments later, I looked around and saw what I saw everyday: trees, lots of trees. Other than that, I came face to face with a modest looking home. It was bigger than the Cullen's but was situated primarily the same on the edge of the woods. It looked much like a smaller version of Malfoy Manor without the gates, the garden, and the Death Eaters. I looked down the street and barely saw any houses. _We do like our privacy._ The inside was comfortably familiar. Marble pillars held the floors above us, the granite floor shone in the light. It was very much like home.

I settled my things in my new room much larger than the one I had to deal with while I was leaving with the Cullens. And the bed was much _much _larger as well.

I found my parents in the dining room adjacent to the living room. They wore solemn faces as they waited for me to take my seat.

"Draco," my father started. "We are so happy to see you are safe."

"I never thought I'd see both of you again," I said tears welling up in my eyes.

"None of that," my mother said as she went over to me. She held me in her loving arms and the tears didn't dare leak.

We sat there talking about what was happening in Britain and the manor. I nearly broke down when I heard of the torture my parents had to go through. I also learned that Severus had helped them escape by persuading the Dark Lord to let them leave the manor on a raid. I found it really out of place. _Why would the Dark Lord let my parents go so easily?_ The thought never left my head but it was quickly covered with much more urgent matters.

"We have decided to settle here until we can find a more favorable community," father said. "As far as I can tell, there are no other wizards here other than us."

"We will learn to adapt, Draco," mother added. "We have taken the necessary precautions and set up wards against Apparition to our home."

"Must I continue my Muggle education?" I asked hopeful they would say yes.

"If we are to blend in, then yes, you must," my father answered. "But, regarding those Cullens, I would prefer if you kept your distance from them."

"Can I ask why exactly?" I contested. "I believe you know they are vampires but they do not feed on humans."

"We can't take any chances, Draco," mother reasoned. "They may stray from human blood but the thirst will always remain. We almost lost you to a monster once, we will not dare tempt fate a second time."

"They're not monsters!" I said my voice raising. "They have been nothing but kind to me the entire time I have been there. They have treated me as a human being and yet you find it fitting to compare them to that bastard!"

"Do not raise your voice at us," father interjected. "This is for your own good." He looked at me sternly and I knew I should obey. I respected him even after all he's done.

"Very well," I grunted. My thoughts were exactly opposite. I would find a way to spend time with Jasper with my parents never finding out.

* * *

Not quite the happy reunion Draco pictured but he's still happy to have his parents back.


	10. Uncertainty

**Off-Canon:** Alice and Jasper aren't a couple in here. They still meet the same way as they did in the books but they are just friends.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot I made. Anything you notice that does not comply with canon rules (OC, settings) are probably mine.

**Time Setting**: After Half-Blood Prince and during Eclipse.

**Summary**: After Half-Blood Prince, the Golden Trio realize they need to destroy Horcruxes to finally kill Lord Voldemort. Easier said than done when one of the Horcruxes is with one Draco Malfoy an ocean away. Turmoil ensues in Britain as the Dark Lord begins his conquest and Harry Potter needs to find a way to America. Having fled Britain, Draco must now learn to live as an American Muggle in Forks, Washington. Here, he is taken in by a certain family. They seem normal except for the fact that they never seem to eat, drink, or sleep! As if that's not enough, one of them has developed an interest in Draco.

**Pairs**: Draco/Jasper, Alice/_, Edward/Bella, Jacob/_, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Harry/_, Ron/Hermione

So many things seem so uncertain. Lol...

* * *

_**Uncertainty**_

**Draco's POV**

I could hear a groan from his end of the phone before he answered. "Hello?" Jacob said his voice full of sleep.

"Hey, Jake," I said not really caring that I woke him up. _It's a school day anyway._ "Can I have a ride to school today?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, sure," he answered as he gradually woke up. "Thanks for beating my alarm clock. It's not even 6 yet!" I heard him laugh.

I shook my head. "You need to wake up early if you're going to pick me up anyway," I rebutted. "I don't want to be late. I'll text you my address."

"Huh? You're not living with the Cullens anymore?" he asked picking up interest. I said that I wasn't. "I wondered why you needed a ride today. I thought you just wanted to spend time with me," he joked. At least, it sounded like a joke…

"Perhaps," I joked back. "But in all honesty, my parents recently came to fetch me. Next thing I know, we have this quaint house in a barely populated street next to the forest."

"That's cool," Jacob said yawning. "Guess I'll go take a shower. I'll come by in a bit 'kay?"

"Alright." We hung up and I texted him my new address:

**0829 Angel Lawn Court, Forks. It's on the border of Forks and La Push so it shouldn't be that far. See you in a bit then. Once you see a big house on a nearly empty street, you've found it.**

I yawned and stretched. I woke up far too early and sleep wasn't at all relaxing as it should have been. Last night's discussion and subsequent arguments left me exhausted. I'm extremely glad to have my parents here with me but their recent protectiveness was too much. I could take care of myself. Granted that bloody Hippogriff in Third Year caught me off guard, but I digress.

I groaned. _Fucking Potter thought he'd show off just how bloody perfect he is._

Bags were threatening to form underneath my eyes. I decided to conceal it with a _Glamour_. Satisfied with my work, I decided to make my way downstairs to eat breakfast.

The kitchen was overpowered with delicious aromas. They wafted from all directions. I was surprised, not by the savory smells but by what was producing them. My mother was stirring something on a skillet and I could hear it sizzling.

"Mother, that smells absolutely wonderful," I said with honest and audible surprise. I've never seen my mother cook.

"Thank you, Draco, but I assure you all noble women know how to prepare a proper meal for their family," she said proudly.

"I- I didn't mean-"

"I know what you mean, dear," she said turning to me. She smiled as she continued to stir. "The smoked salmon omelette is ready. Draco, grab a plate if you please."

I helped her place the food on plates as she levitated silverware, placemats, napkins, and glassware on the counter table. Father came in moments later and kissed mother on the cheek.

"Good morning, father," I greeted.

"Good morning, Draco," he likewise greeted. "I understand you have asked a friend for a ride to school today."

"Actually, yes, but how did-"

"I was walking by your room and your door stood ajar." He sat there and sipped his tea. He sighed in approval. "We shall get you your own car, Draco, don't fret."

"We need not buy one. I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind driving me since it's on his way to school anyway," I said. I only answered in modesty. I truly did want my own car.

"Regardless, we can't have you dependent on Muggles for everything," he said as mother sat to his right and I to his left.

"Understandable," I agreed as I ate a piece of the omelette. My eyes widened at the taste. "Mother, this is delicious."

Mother chuckled a little bit. "Thank you, Draco." She summoned cream and sugar from the other side of the counter for her tea. "Your father and I shall be visiting town to purchase a few essentials. Do you want anything in particular, Draco?"

I answered the contrary and noticed my father's hardened gaze on the newspaper. "What's wrong father?"

"There seems to be a series of Muggle murders in the nearby city of Seattle," he answered plainly. "Unlikely disappearances, always at night, poorly-disposed of bodies-"

"Lucius, please," mother said pleadingly, "not over breakfast."

Father merely grunted and went back to the newspaper. He was clearly trying to imply what I had expected him to: vampires feeding on humans. I groaned audibly at his insistence on their wickedness. My cellular rang bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Draco," Jacob answered. "I'm outside your place. Damn, dude, it's huge!"

I laughed at that. Not just because it was what most of my classmates would call a that's-what-she-said moment but because the house was _adequate_ at best. "I assure you, our home in Britain would have put this little cottage home to shame."

"Hahaha, whatever," he laughed. "Come on, dude, it's already seven."

I glanced at the clock in the kitchen and confirmed the time. "I'll be out in a second," I said and shut my phone.

I went to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I bent down over the sink to spit the foam from my mouth and I was startled at what I saw in the mirror.

"Bloody hell!" I exclaimed as I turned around to see Jasper standing a few feet from me.

"Good morning to you, too, Draco," he said as he gave me a tender smile that made me melt. He was too much.

"Not that it's an unpleasant surprise to see you but what are you doing in my bathroom?" I asked raising an eyebrow and folding my arms.

"I thought I'd stop by and see if you settled nicely into your new home," he answered, his posture unfaltering.

"That's nice of you," I said with a smirk. I walked behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I pressed my body against his and rested my head on his back. We fitted together like a two puzzle pieces. He held my hands and I could feel the comforting cold. "I would love for you to stay but, alas, I have to go outside. Jacob is waiting for me. Not to mention what my parents would do if they see a vampire in my bathroom."

"I'll see you at school then," he said turning around. He lowered his face and kissed my forehead. I scowled wanting those lips on mine. "Tell Jacob to follow the speed limit."

"As if you and your siblings ever do?" I retorted.

I didn't stay long enough to see how Jasper left the house but I was surprised to see Jacob leaning against a contraption I've never seen before. "Where is your car, Jake?" I looked around puzzled.

He looked at me with the same expression. Then he just laughed. "Dude, Draco, we're riding on my bike." I nodded my head though I did not understand. It didn't look like a bicycle. He gave me a helmet and instructed me to hang on to him when we start moving.

I climbed on behind him and held his sides. He kicked the engine to life and we sped off my driveway. The ride was exhilarating. It almost felt like flying on my broomstick; almost because it didn't go fast enough. The cold gusts slapped us through the twenty minute ride but Jacob was oddly warm. I may have hung on tighter than I care to admit but it was not for fear of falling.

The bell rang as he parked and I thanked him for the ride and we went our own routes to our classes. I found Jasper waiting for me by the entrance. His hand found its way to mine and we walked to my first class together.

Before I knew it, I found myself in front of my third period classroom. I walked in and saw that Edward had moved further front away from my seat, making himself a much easier target for the hexes I was eager to cast on him. I sat myself down at the back of the room to have a better view. Little did I know of what I got myself into.

I sat unknowingly in between Jessica and her friend Lauren. I made to stand up but it was too late, the seats were all filled and I was stuck. I've already dealt with Jessica during first period a few weeks ago. I didn't even think we had any more classes together. I felt smothered to death by teenage girls ever so intoxicated by anything prettier than themselves which so happens to be me. Questions bombarded me left and right, literally. It's as if the teacher couldn't see the back of the room so I was stuck ignoring their inquiries of what kind of shampoo I use. I had to deal with wandering eyes, which was understandable. What I was unprepared for were wandering hands! I had almost drawn my wand on them.

The bell rang and I couldn't get out of that classroom fast enough. I saw Edward smirk at me in the hallway. I narrowed my eyes at him. _You won this round, Cullen._

Calculus was fairly silent. I hadn't tried to initiate a conversation with Bella. She, however, had other plans.

"Draco?" she called as the teacher went to her desk, leaving us to do the day's assigned work. "Would you and Jake sit with us at lunch today?"

I had no problem with that but considering the last time I saw Edward and Jacob together… "I can ask Jake but I don't know if he'll…"

"Can you try to please?" she said with those annoying eyes that people give you when they want something from you.

"I'll try my best," I acquiesced.

"Thank you," she said. Bella then turned to do her work.

~O~

I don't exactly know how but I managed to convince Jacob to sit with me at Bella's table. I think I told him I would make him the _best_ meal he's ever had if he promised to do me a favor. Jacob, ever the enthusiastic eater, agreed hastily. That's how I ended up sitting between Jasper and Jacob while Bella was next to Jacob and across Edward and Alice.

It was awkwardly silent with glares being traded across the table. A Muggle boy with greasy dark hair and in serious need of facial cleanser sipped his juice carton quite audibly. I didn't even notice him.

A girl whom I had not noticed sitting next to Alice spoke up. "Well, since it's, um, the weekend, why don't we all go to the movies after school?" She looked around shyly but eagerly.

I believe Edward was about to object when Jacob spoke up. "Sure, Bella, want to go?" he turned to her smiling. I thought it odd since they ignored each other ever since I've first met them.

"Yeah, Jake," Bella said beaming brightly at him. I looked over to see a scowling Edward.

"I think I'll sit this one out," the dark haired boy said. "Sorry, Angela." _So the girl's name is Angela. If I can only remember that._

"It's okay, Eric. Anyone else want to go?" she asked.

"Jasper, we should go," I said nudging his side. I wanted to go more out of what would transpire with Bella, Jacob, and Edward together. That is if Edward decides to go.

"If you want," Jasper said squeezing my hand.

"Okay. How about you, Edward? Alice?"

"I guess…" Alice said. I've never seen Alice unsure or undecided about anything. I found it quite unsettling.

"I'll go, too," Edward grumbled. He muttered it so darkly it was disturbing.

Rides were decided soon after. I would get getting a ride with the Cullens while Bella and Jacob ride her truck. Angela will be driving there with Jessica. _Oh Merlin save me._

I decided to Apparate home to tell my parents of my plans. I wouldn't tell them about Jasper or the Cullens though. I entered an empty bathroom stall, locked the door, and vanished. I appeared moments later outside my house.

"Mother? Father?" I called out as I entered. I found them watching the telly in the upstairs loft.

"Draco? What are you doing home? School hours have not finished," father said as he turned off the telly.

"I just came to ask if I may go with a few friends to the movie theatre in Port Angeles after school," I said getting straight tot the point. I only had a few minutes before lunch ends.

"Of course, Draco," mother answered. "But those Cullens are not going?"

"They are not," I lied. I kept my cool and thanked Severus for the Occlumency lessons.

"Very well, enjoy yourself," father said dismissing me.

"Thank you," I said beaming. I Disapparated right on the spot and appeared soon after at the same stall I had earlier departed from. The bell rang and I made my way to Study Hall.

"You seemed enthusiastic for this afternoon's plans, Jake," I said sitting down next to him.

"Bella and I talked over the phone last night. We were trying to tie up loose ends," Jacob replied.

"Hmm, try not to get Edward to kill you this time," I joked.

There was a substitute teacher for my history class today which means absolute freedom. Jasper and I chatted away seventh period. I learned that he was from a southern state called Texas and that he fought in the American Civil War, or as he called it, the War Between the States. He seemed proud of his past but he didn't mention much of his first years as a vampire or how we was turned. I didn't pry since I wasn't about to tell him _my_ dark past. Interestingly enough, I also learned that his true last name was Whitlock.

"Hmm, Major Whitlock," I said moving closer to him. "I seemed to have defied protocol. Some disciplinary measures seem to be in order," I whispered as I moved my hand from his marble hard chest towards his midsection… and perhaps lower.

"Perhaps," Jasper said holding my chin and pushing me away gently, "some other time when we are alone." He smiled alluringly and I was having trouble keeping my hands to myself. Although, I could tell he was having the same trouble as I saw his eyes harden with need.

I smirked at him. "Your decision, Major Whitlock," I said emphasizing his title.

School ended soon enough. Jasper and I waited by Alice's canary yellow Porsche. Alice showed up a few minutes later looking no more sullen than she was at lunch.

"Edward needs to park his Volvo at home so we need to go back for him. I need to go hunting really quick anyway," she said as we got in the car.

Alice sped out of the school and was on the road in seconds. "Always in a rush aren't we?" I asked holding the side of the car. I got no response. "Alice?"

"Hm? Oh, sorry, Draco," she said. "I was… distracted." Jasper shot her a worried look that made me curious.

"I don't think you should be driving if you're going to be distracted," I reasoned.

"We're here anyway," she said as we pulled onto their driveway. Edward's Volvo was already parked.

"Draco, make yourself at home. Alice and I are going to go hunting for a bit," Jasper said as he led me inside. They left for the woods leaving me behind in an empty house.

"Alright…"

~O~

**Jasper's POV**

Alice has been on edge ever since Angela proposed we go to the movies. Her vision in the car on our way home made her even more anxious. We've just fed on two bears that were unlucky enough to be found within a few minutes and we were heading back.

"Alice," I said grabbing her shoulder, "what's wrong? You've been feeling unsettled since lunch."

"I don't know, Jazz," she said as she sat down on a rock. "I had a vision when Angela said we should go to the movies but the moment Jacob decided to go… everything went blank."

"We knew that would happen because of Jacob which is why we're accompanying them to be safe," I said rubbing her back.

"But what worries me more is that… well, the vision I had while we were driving: Edward was furious about something. I couldn't see what but he was full of rage," she said.

"We'll just have to keep an eye on Bella and Jacob then." I pulled her up and told her. "It's going to be alright."

"I hope you're right," she said. For the first time since I've met Alice, I could feel that she was actually afraid of the uncertain future.

* * *

It was a bit of a filler chapter to set up for the next one.


	11. First Confrontation

**Off-Canon:** Alice and Jasper aren't a couple in here. They still meet the same way as they did in the books but they are just friends.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot I made. Anything you notice that does not comply with canon rules (OC, settings) are probably mine.

**Time Setting**: After Half-Blood Prince and during Eclipse.

**Summary**: After Half-Blood Prince, the Golden Trio realize they need to destroy Horcruxes to finally kill Lord Voldemort. Easier said than done when one of the Horcruxes is with one Draco Malfoy an ocean away. Turmoil ensues in Britain as the Dark Lord begins his conquest and Harry Potter needs to find a way to America. Having fled Britain, Draco must now learn to live as an American Muggle in Forks, Washington. Here, he is taken in by a certain family. They seem normal except for the fact that they never seem to eat, drink, or sleep! As if that's not enough, one of them has developed an interest in Draco.

**Pairs**: Draco/Jasper, Alice/_, Edward/Bella, Jacob/_, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Harry/_, Ron/Hermione

AN: So sorry this was a day late but I had to do some shopping. Haha lame I know. Anyway, here it is!

* * *

_**First Confrontation  
**_

**Draco's POV**

"Hey, bud!" I heard someone call out. Turning around, I see Emmett and Rosalie descending from the stairs. "How's the new crib?" He plopped himself down on the sofa across from the one I was sitting on and he has that silly grin that never left his face whenever I saw him.

"I didn't buy a crib for a toddler," I answered truthfully. Rosalie snorted as she sat herself next to him. Emmett howled in laughter putting his arm around her shoulder.

"He meant your new house," Rosalie clarified giving me a smug look.

"Oh," I mumbled slightly bemused. Americans had the oddest way to express what they meant. "It's alright."

"Is that Draco I hear?" someone called from the kitchen. I recognized it to be Esme's sweet voice. "Oh, honey, how've you been?" she said as she emerged seconds later. She hugged me and offered to fetch me some treats.

"I've been good, Esme," I answered. I didn't even say I wanted some sweets when she got up to get them.

"Hey, dude, Rosie and I'll be coming with you guys to the movies. But don't worry, we won't hang around with you guys so you don't have to worry about us imposing on anything," he said waggling his eyebrows.

I flushed slightly and averted my gaze to the floor. Whatever he meant, I did not want to know.

"We'll be busy anyway," Rosalie said as she glanced knowingly at Emmett. So many images popped up in my head at that statement. Emmett and Rosalie were very attractive but it was too much. I gagged audibly earning a sharp look from Rosalie.

"Have fun tonight, Draco," Esme said as she handed me a box of treats. It would've been rude of me not to take one so I picked the smallest one I could find. A small caramel drop attracted my attention.

"Worried it'll go straight to your thighs?" Rosalie said snidely as she crossed her legs to get comfortable.

I mock smiled at her turning it into a grimace.

"Oh shush, Rosie. Go ahead, Draco, have as much as you like," Esme insisted. She practically shoved the box of treats onto my lap.

"I'm sure you can teach me how to manage my workouts to burn off this candy, Rosalie," I answered as I picked another treat from the box. "Tell me, how many times do you and Emmett fuck to lose enough calories for one mountain lion?" I retort while I pop a caramel drop into my mouth.

"Draco!" Esme gasped. "I will not have language like that spoken in this house," she said shaking her head.

"Sorry, Esme, but it was an honest question," I said sincerely. Rosalie groaned loudly. It was amazing how she would let the comment slide but not the language.

"Groaning is very unbecoming, Rosalie," Esme scolded. I snickered as I grabbed a dark chocolate-covered cherry.

"If you must know we-" Rosalie began to reply but Esme cleared her throat. Rosalie took that as the cue to shut up but simply snuggled closer to Emmett.

The back door slid open and we saw Alice and Jasper enter the living room. His blonde curls rested on his forehead and I had the silly urge to swat them into place.

"You ready to go, Draco?" Jasper asked holding out his hand. I gave Esme back the box of sweets and took Jasper's hand.

"Edward will be riding with you guys, Em," Alice said as she grabbed her keys from the surface drawer by the door. "Let's go, guys."

~O~

The ride to Port Angeles was boring to say the least. Jasper was sitting in the front passenger seat and I was left to wallow alone at the back of the car. I glanced outside the window looking up at the overcast sky concealing a lowering sun. My eyes started to droop close and I eventually fell asleep with my face against the window.

"… bad feeling about…"

"Everything is going to be…"

"… blurred… not sure if…"

Noises kept interrupting the very unrefreshing nap I was trying to finish. I awoke to find Alice and Jasper talking. Only a few words got through to my sleepy head as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and yawned. It was none of my business so I let the words slip away from my head.

"Are we there yet?" I asked impatiently. Surely, we must be there already at the rate these Cullens drive.

"We've been here," Jasper chuckled. "I just didn't want to wake you."

I grunted slightly embarrassed that I didn't notice that the car wasn't even moving. "So you let me sleep uncomfortably against the window?" Jasper just chuckled lightheartedly as he got out of the car.

"Let's go find the others," Alice said as she got out of the car. Jasper, ever the southern gentleman that he is, opened the door before I even reached for the handle. Smirking, I grabbed his face to place a small kiss on his lips.

We see everyone waiting by the automatic kiosks. Jacob and Bella were talking and laughing while Edward simply stood beside Bella. I was dismayed to see Jessica and Lauren waiting with them. _Of course the other one decided to go as well!_

"Hey, guys," Bella greeted as she hugged Alice. "Angela couldn't be here tonight, her parents wouldn't let her. Said it was too close to Seattle or something."

"So, what movie we watching?" Jacob asked looking at the movie listings getting straight to the point of the evening.

Everyone stood to look at the listings. They eventually decided to watch a romantic comedy. I didn't much care for the title as I knew this was going to be very _very _boring. While we were in line for popcorn, I could see out of the corner of my eye, Edward and Bella having an argument nearby. Bella had an exasperated face as she turned away from Edward crossing her arms while he simply stood there, stoic as ever. Jasper grabbed our popcorn and we made our way to Theater Room 18.

We just entered the dark room when Alice so rudely stopped in front of me effectively making me bump into her almost spilling my soda.

"Watch where I'm going, Alice," I said annoyed. I walked in front of her and stared at her face. She had a blank expression and her eyes were staring into space. "Alice?" I shook my hand in front of her face and received no response.

She snapped out of her stupor with her eyes widening. "Oh my God," she gasped. Edward immediately appeared beside her and Jasper walked up to us having dropped the popcorn. A sense of urgency took over the air around us as I examined their faces. They were looking intently on Alice who was in deep thought, a glazed-look in her eyes.

"Oh my God, why didn't I see this earlier?" she exclaimed to the group. Jacob stood up from his seat next to Bella with a concerned look as he walked over to us too.

"What? See what?" I asked confused.

"There's no time to explain," she said to silence me before she turned to Edward. The graveness in her tone was worrying. "Edward, Victoria is coming here, right now." Edward simply nodded but his face was contemplative.

I furrowed my brows in confusion. I didn't know who this Victoria was but the very mention of her name filled the atmosphere with thick tension. Bella looked over toward us with concern written all over her face.

"She must've _just_ decided on this because I would've seen this coming," she said shaking her head. "I knew we shouldn't have come!"

"Alice, relax," Jasper said holding her shoulders. "We need to be calm about this, is she coming alone?"

"We need to get these people out of here. Those killings at Seattle weren't from one vampire! Victoria is creating a newborn army and she's decided to cull Port Angeles!" She was very nearly shouting but whispering at the same time. A few people near us shushed her.

Bella joined the group. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"They're here," she said with widened eyes as she stared the doorway leading into the main lobby of the theatre complex. It opened to reveal a ordinary man walking towards us.

A high pitched scream erupted from outside the dark room. Heads turned and the man had started to run towards us with inhuman speed. People started screaming, getting out of their seats and running past us. The man grabbed a young woman and bolted out of the room, the woman flailing and terrified. Other movie goers had resorted to the emergency exits triggering the alarm. The entire theatre complex was filled with the terrified screams of Muggles and the discord of the fire alarm.

We ran outside the dark room and found figures hovering over subdued bodies in the main lobby. I was absolutely terrified. The screams of Muggles resurfaced old memories. I brandished my wand and gripped it tightly immediately replaying all the spells I thought would be useful in combat against vampires.

"You have to get out of here!" Rosalie said pointing to me and Bella as she ran towards us with Emmett right behind her. "We'll deal with these. Hey mutt, get them out of here!" she yelled at Jacob.

Jacob growled. "Shut the fuck up, leech, I'm going to kill these blood-suckers!"

"No, you have to keep Bella safe," Edward said pushing Bella to Jacob. "Bella, go with Jacob. Where are Lauren and Jessica?"

As he asked that, the girls ran out of the dark room screaming as they were being chased by a vampire. Jasper had let go of my hand and launched himself at the chaser.

"Draco, go with Jacob!" he shouted as he fought with the vampire. Alice and Edward helped Jasper subdue the vampire as they ripped its limbs apart. My mind was frozen taking in the scene in front of me. Bella had to grab my hand and we started to run towards the exit.

As we got closer, we realized that the exits were blocked by other assailants awaiting more victims to be taken away. An unlucky number of people were taken away as they thought the exit was their way out. The sounds of fright and terror resonated within the building. All around us, we could see people being chased and we could do nothing about it.

"Shit," Jacob swore as he led us towards the opposite way from where we came from. We entered a dark room with a movie playing, void of people. We made our way towards the green lighted door signaling an exit. We were a few yards away when Jacob held out his arm to stop us from advancing any further.

"Why are we stopping?" Lauren asked in between pants. Her face was flushed and her makeup was running with sweat.

"Because of that," Jacob said pointing to three figures standing in front of the door. We stood back as they made their way towards us. Bella tugged on Jacob's arm pulling him away from their direction but he pushed her back making her fall against me. I growled as she stepped on my foot. As I look up though, the first thing I see was Jacob running towards the vampires.

I was speechless at his recklessness. What was he going to do? I watched as his human body was then replaced with that of a large magnificent russet wolf growling and heading straight towards our attackers. I pointed my wand at them but I couldn't find a spell to utter. They leaped onto him and he shook them off.

"What a pleasant surprise!" a voice said from the top rows of the room. We turn around to see a woman standing on the chairs. Her dark crimson hair against ghastly pale skin made her stand out in the dark room.

"Victoria," Bella gasped. I studied the vampire named Victoria concluding that her main target in the group was Bella.

I pointed my wand at her and she looked at me with faint interest. "_Bombarda_!" I shouted as a adrenaline shot through my veins. A red spark erupted from my wand and came into contact with the chair she was sitting on. Unfortunately, she had leaped forward completely avoiding the explosion.

"What is this?" she asked with an amused expression. "You're something new aren't you?" She jumped forward towards us and I panicked as my rush kept increasing.

"_Confringo_!" I flicked my wand at her but I stepped on a discarded can of soda and slipped pointing my wand at the ceiling. The small explosion caused several large chunks to fall near the large screen. She dodged the falling debris and disappeared from my sight. The dust spread across the room making it harder to see in the already dark room.

I glanced at Jacob and noticed that one of the vampires on him had disappeared. _He doesn't seem to need my help right now._

"Girls, stay behind me," I commanded. Lauren and Jessica wasted no time clinging on to the hood of my jacket. _I could Apparate away right now if they held on but these Muggles might make me splinch. And I can't leave Jacob alone to deal with this alone._

I heard a yelp from behind us and saw that Jacob was thrown across the room onto the opposite wall. One of the vampires ran towards Jacob's form as the other vampire proceeded to advance towards us.

Aiming my wand at the advancing target, I casted. "_Deprimo_!" The vampire immediately stopped and fell to the ground growling in agony. I kept my wand on him exerting my pressure. I could see fractures beginning to appear on its face when Bella screamed beside me. Released from my spell, my foe had fled from the scene to the door leading outside.

"Draco!" she yelled. I turn to see Bella being carried away by Victoria as she sprinted towards the door.

"I swear to Merlin, you bitches had better stay put," I yell at the two Muggle girls as I set up a Disillusionment Charm on them. "Jake!" I call out to him. I heard a growl in response and his emerging figure from the rubble. "Victoria has Bella!" He nodded and we made our way towards her.

Victoria had just reached the doors when they burst open revealing Edward and the rest of the Cullens. They made to grab her but she did a back flip away from them and barely missed Jacob's open jaw. She then sprinted towards me still carrying Bella.

I panicked at the sight of her menacing face and casted the first spell that came to mind, "_Incendio_!"

A stream of dazzling fire erupted from the tip of my wand towards Victoria. She leaped above me and I missed her body but I could see that her left foot was scorched. She howled in pain as she was still aloft and she had let go of Bella. She landed with a hiss and rushed to the exit. I glanced at Bella's falling figure as I aimed at her, "_Aresto Momentum_!" Bella dropped to the ground with a small thud as her descent was decreased. She groggily got up as I went to check on her.

"Draco!" Jasper called from the other side of the room. The dark viewing room was lit with brilliant orange flames as the fire from my spell had blocked my path to the Cullens. The fire had begun to consume the nearby chairs and smoke filled the room. The fire alarm shrieked as water began to pour down.

"_Aguamenti_!" Coughing, I doused the growing fire with the jet of water produced from my wand. It had extinguished with the help of the sprinklers and the charred remains of the center of the room was visible.

The Cullens rushed towards us and I sighed in relief. The sight of fire should have repelled any remaining vampires in the room and we should be safe for now. Jasper grabbed me in a crushing embrace and I held on to him as I buried my face in his neck. Tears threatened to escape but I felt the familiar serene feeling that I only get when I'm with him. He releases me slightly to look down at me. His wet clothes clung to him and I could see the contours of his lean torso. He holds my chin and lifts my face to meet his in a sweet and comforting kiss. I open my mouth to allow him better access when Lauren gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" I heard from beside me. I turn my head ending the kiss and glared at the Muggle girls. "You guys are like making out right now?" Jessica questions incredulously. Her overdone makeup was running streaks of black across her face. "Like I mean we were just… I don't even fucking know what we were just-"

I point my wand at her and Lauren and they looked to stare at it. "_Obliviate_."

* * *

Just a short update. I proofread it quickly though so I might have missed some stuff. Feel free to point them out.

Questions? Comments? Let me know~


	12. He Ate My Heart

**Off-Canon:** Alice and Jasper aren't a couple in here. They still meet the same way as they did in the books but they are just friends.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot I made. Anything you notice that does not comply with canon rules (OC, settings) are probably mine.

**Time Setting**: After Half-Blood Prince and during Eclipse.

**Summary**: After Half-Blood Prince, the Golden Trio realize they need to destroy Horcruxes to finally kill Lord Voldemort. Easier said than done when one of the Horcruxes is with one Draco Malfoy an ocean away. Turmoil ensues in Britain as the Dark Lord begins his conquest and Harry Potter needs to find a way to America. Having fled Britain, Draco must now learn to live as an American Muggle in Forks, Washington. Here, he is taken in by a certain family. They seem normal except for the fact that they never seem to eat, drink, or sleep! As if that's not enough, one of them has developed an interest in Draco.

**Pairs**: Draco/Jasper, Alice/_, Edward/Bella, Jacob/_, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Harry/_, Ron/Hermione

AN: I'm sorry this was late but hey, it's winter break. That means longer chapters for you guys since I have more time to write! Lucky you eh? XD

* * *

_**He Ate My Heart  
**_

**Jasper's POV**

We've been parked in front of the theater for a few minutes since we've arrived. I glanced to see Draco's angelic face sticking to the window sleeping. I can't help but smile whenever I look at him. He was perfect and I couldn't bring myself to wake him.

"Jazz," Alice called, grabbing my attention. "I have a bad feeling about tonight." I could feel her worry and it was actually genuine. I've never felt her this worried since she left to see if Bella actually died from jumping off a cliff.

I put my hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her. "Everything is going to be fine, Alice," I respond. I firmly gripped her shoulder.

She hung her head. "It was all blurred," she states. "I'm not even sure if I actually did see something. That dog is making everything hard!" She pouts as she crosses her arms in defeat. "I'll just try to enjoy the evening," she finally says with a plastered smile. I could still feel the lingering anxiety in her. _Something is going to make Edward very angry tonight and Alice has no idea what it is. This is not going to be a good night._

From the back of the car, Draco groaned as he woke. "Are we there yet?" he asked impatiently. His voice pulled me from my thoughts plastering a smile on my face. His voice was lyrical even with the hint of annoyance.

"We've been here," I answered with a slight chuckle. "I just didn't want to wake you." Truthfully, I really didn't. Edward may have watched his Bella sleep but he went into her room to do that. I would never invade Draco's privacy like that so I'll cherish the very few moments I would get to observe him.

He grunted adorably. "So you let me sleep uncomfortably against the window?" I just chuckle lightheartedly in response as I get out of the car.

Alice went to find the others as I open Draco's door for him. He gives me his trademark smirk as he grabbed my head to kiss me. It was brief but satisfying, leaving a smile on my face.

Everyone was waiting for us by the kiosk machines. Everyone was making light conversation with each other except for Edward. I could feel Edward silently brooding that Jacob was here. _Just keep an eye on him, Edward. I'm sure he's not going to phase in the midst of these humans._ The corner of his mouth quirks with a hint of amusement. I shake my head at him.

~O~

With Draco's popcorn in my hand, we entered the dark room before the seats ran out. I noticed Draco's annoyance and Alice's overwhelming sense of dread. I drop the popcorn and walk to them.

"Oh my God, why didn't I see this earlier?" she exclaimed. "There's no time to explain," she said silencing Draco. "Edward, Victoria is coming here, right now." Edward simply nodded but animosity flared up within him. Alice was shaking her head as if it was her fault she didn't see this coming.

"Alice, relax," I said to her as I held her shoulders trying to calm her. "We need to be calm about this, is she coming alone?"

"We need to get these people out of here. Those killings at Seattle weren't from one vampire! Victoria is creating a newborn army and she's decided to cull Port Angeles!" she practically shouted at us. A few people around us started to worry but most were simply annoyed and shushed her.

Bella had just walked to us when Alice pointed towards the door.

"They're here." I saw it immediately and so did Edward and Jacob. A scream came from the lobby and the man ran towards us. However, he took off after he grabbed a young woman who was trying to run past him to get to the exit. Everyone around us was shouting and screaming, running towards the exits.

We ran outside to the hallway to witness vampires chasing after humans. "You have to get out of here!" Rosalie shouted as she ran to us. Emmett was right on her tail.

Jacob and Rosalie argued about what he should do but Edward decided for them. "Bella, go with Jacob. Where are Lauren and Jessica?"

The aforementioned girls ran out of the dark room screaming as they were being chased by a vampire. They split up hiding behind Jacob and Emmett and the vampire settled his eyes on Draco. The malice was dripping from his eyes and I let go of Draco's hand launching myself at the vampire.

"Draco, go with Jacob!" I shouted as I held the vampires arms together, securing his limbs. Alice grabbed his left arm and Edward his head. I ripped apart his neck as we tore his limbs from his torso. I could see Draco and the others run towards the main exit and I hoped they made it.

"Start a fire now!" Edward shouted as he began searching for wood.

"There is none!" Emmett answered as everyone else starting looking for something flammable. "We can't use the kitchen cause it'll make the sprinklers go off."

A couple was running towards us but stopped in their tracts as they saw Edward and Alice holding severed limbs. The woman screamed and they ran back the way they came from but were cut off by another vampire.

"Fuck this shit!" Rosalie groaned as grabbed the vampires hand and spun him towards a wall, slamming it. Emmett and Rosalie then ripped his limbs apart as well. The couple was staring at the spectacle with wide eyes and gaping jaws.

"Get out of here!" Emmett shouted at them and they quickly complied. "What do we do about the remains?"

"Just use the carpet," I state as I start ripping up the carpet from the ground. I grab my lighter and to light the pile. There was barely a flicker and the fire wasn't growing much. Alice dumped a few bags of popcorn on it making it grow. We started dumping the remains into the fire, the air filling with the stench of burning vampire flesh.

Two vampires attempted to strike Alice from behind us but Edward and Emmett were on them the moment they stepped too close. Rosalie wasted no time ripping one of the vampire's head off and I did the same to the other. Alice was standing still and a new feeling of worry took her over.

"Guys! Bella's in trouble!" she shouts as she starts running off to the opposite side of the theater complex. Dumping the two vampires' remains in the fire, we go after her.

The whole lobby was void of people and vampires. It was eerily silent except for the very few shouts and screams coming from various rooms in the building. Suddenly, the earth shook underneath us for a fracture of a second making us run faster. Alice opened the door to a viewing room and we see Bella hunched over Victoria's shoulder. Growling, Edward and I made to grab her but she leaped away from us and Jacob's snarling jaw.

"Shit!" Rosalie cursed as we ran after her. Suddenly she leaped into the air and we met a stream of glittering fire. We stopped in our tracks and the fire stopped just a few inches short of touching me. We heard a howl of pain and look up to see Bella's falling figure. The fire was in our way and we wouldn't be able to get to her in time and I felt the panic in everyone. Magically, her descent slowed and we didn't hear her fall to the ground with much force.

Confusion took over everyone's mind but I knew what saved Bella. Draco. My Draco. "Draco!" I call out to him. The smoke had triggered the fire alarm and water began to sprinkle down on us. I couldn't see past the flame having no idea what had happened to Draco or Bella. The fire began dwindling until we see Draco pointing his stick at the fire with water being produced from it.

I ran to him relief washing all over me like the water descending from above. I held him in my arms not wanting to let go for fear of losing him. This whole ordeal almost did make me lose him. Draco buried his face onto my neck and I held him. I felt his worry, shock, and realization at the whole event and I didn't want him to feel that. No tears. I loosened my grip on him, looking at him like he was the only thing that existed in this world making him feel as such. His platinum hair was covered with wet soot and his face was grimy with ash but he still looked immaculate. He was really brave tonight and I was amazed at how strong he proved himself to be. I held his chin to bring his lips to mine. The smell of ash in the air was pushed away by wafts of vanilla. Draco smelled so sweet. I massaged his lips with my tongue begging for permission to enter. He opens up and I caress his tongue with mine, tasting him fully for the first time. I could feel Draco's passion but before we could enjoy it, the Jessica spoke up.

"Oh my gosh!" she exclaims. Draco turned his head ending our passionate kiss to glare at the girls. "You guys are like making out right now? Like I mean we were just... I don't even fucking know what we were just-" Her babbling was cut off by Draco. After a flash of bright light, the two girls stood dazed and confused but more importantly, silent.

"Oh, Draco!" Bella called as she ran from Edward to Draco hugging him. "Thank you for saving me!" she cries on his shoulder. "Thank you so much." Draco was surprised and awkwardly patted her back.

"Uhm, no problem," he says slowly. She let's go and kisses him on the cheek and makes her way back to Edward.

The sprinklers have stopped and the screech of the fire alarm ended as well. We just stood there, letting everything that happened sink in.

"We have to go home, guys" Jacob said as he walked from behind a row of chairs. Completely naked. Draco stirred in my grip and I could feel the blood rushing to his face making him flush. He stirred uncomfortably in my grip.

"You should probably put some clothes on before we get out there," Draco says without looking at Jacob. Bella hands him her jacket. "Here, let me make you some trousers." Pointing his wand at a scrap of material that covered the chairs, its shape slowly changed to that of a pair of pants.

When we got out, police sirens were blaring and a few people were being questioned. "We have to get back to Carlisle and tell him what happened," Emmett says as we got out. "We don't have time to answer questions." He points his head towards a few officers that were running towards us.

"_Repello Muggletum_," Draco whispers as he flourishes his wand discreetly around us. The two officers suddenly stopped where they were and looked around confusedly before walking in the opposite direction. We took that as the cue to get to our cars and drive away.

"Neat trick!" Emmett laughed as he got in his truck with Rosalie.

Draco and I got in Alice's Porsche and she drove away within seconds from the lot. Edward was driving Bella's truck so they weren't too far behind us.

"Draco," Alice said out of the silence. "You... you didn't plan on saving Bella did you?" She looked at him through the rear view mirror.

Draco fidgets in his seat and I look back it him concerned. "No," he confesses. "I was actually trying to incinerate Victoria without caring what would've happened to Bella." He hung his head in shame as if he did something wrong.

"But in doing so, you made her release Bella and you even stopped Bella from falling," I said comfortingly. He didn't do anything wrong.

"I'm glad you did too," Alice said. "I'll explain it when we get home but all you have to know right now is that you stopped Edward from going berserk," she said with a smile.

Draco just looks away not questioning further but suddenly jerks his head to the front. "Oh Merlin, we forgot those Muggle girls!"

"They'll be fine," I reply with a reassuring smile. "Besides, you wiped their memories clean right?"

Draco nodded slowly and turned his head to stare at the starry sky.

~O~

**Draco's POV**

Carlisle was examining Bella as I sat on the couch in between Alice and Jasper. I rested my head on Jasper's shoulder sighing as the night replayed in my mind. _Why do I keep finding myself in a war? _Jasper put his arm around me, pulling me closer.

"Does that hurt, Bella?" Carlisle asked as he held out Bella's forearm and began prodding it with his hands. She shakes her head. "That's good." He moves on to the other arm and she again shakes her head saying that she's not hurt.

Esme returned from the kitchen with two glasses of orange juice for me and Bella. I take mine but I just stare at it, not particularly thirsty. I inhale sharply and start a coughing fit almost dropping the glass.

"You have inhaled a lot of ash," Carlisle concludes. "You'll have to take it easy for a while and no physical stress that'll make you breathe harder than necessary." He made me sit up and unzip my jacket. He placed a metallic cold device against my chest seemingly listening for something. "Draco, breathe for me," he asked and I comply. A small cough escapes my mouth as I exhale. "Try to take it easy for a while until your breathing steadies." I held my chest and felt the cool locket against my skin. I rubbed it absentmindedly.

I nod. "I can brew a potion that'll expel the ash from my lungs when I return home. I can brew some for Bella too."

Esme smiles at me as she hands Bella her glass.

"So," Rosalie started. "Now that we know what Victoria's up to, what are we gonna do about it?"

"Wait," I speak up. "I still don't completely understand." I look around at their faces. "Who is Victoria? Why did she lead a group of vampires to Port Angeles?" Jasper squeezes my hand comfortingly.

"Draco," Bella said, "you should probably go home. I don't want to bring you into this mess."

I shook my head at her laughing. "It's a bit late for that don't you think? I already fought with her and knowing vampires, she probably won't forget that I scorched her foot."

"It's probably better if we tell you everything from the beginning," Alice said solemnly.

The Cullens started to tell me of how they had met a coven of nomadic vampires while they were playing baseball up in the mountains. A vampire named James had decided to track and kill Bella. However, Alice and Jasper had driven Bella to Arizona to keep her away from James while the rest of them tried to lure them away. Bella then recklessly let herself be captured by James in her old dance studio for some stupid reason. Thankfully for her, the Cullens had arrived and destroyed James but not before she was bitten. Edward, however, had sucked the venom from her body enough to let her stay human. They then inform me that as a result of killing James, his mate, Victoria, had decided to kill Bella as payback.

Bella fidgets in her seat next to Edward as she rubs her scar.

I shook my head at the information being loaded on me. "So you're saying that Victoria will stop at nothing to kill Bella?"

Edward nodded. "But Alice will be able to see when she finally decides to make a move."

"Wait," I questioned. "Is Alice a Seer or something?"

"Draco," Jasper said as he held my hand. "Vampires are enchanted with a special gift when they are turned. Alice's gift is clairvoyance, so in a way, she is a Seer. Edward's gift is the ability to read minds while mine is empathy and emotional manipulation."

"Emotional manipulation..." I repeat silently. I stood up and started walking towards the front door hoping to make a swift exit.

"Draco," Jasper called out as he followed me.

Once outside, I turn to see him, concern written across his face. "What do you mean emotional manipulation?" I spat. The cold gusts whipped my face but it still felt hot.

"I know what you must think," Jasper began. "But I did not force my feelings on you, Draco."

Anger was simmering inside me. I had no idea why but the very thought of someone controlling me or anything about me was infuriating my very core. "How do I fucking know that?" I asked shaking with confusion. If he could control emotions, how do I know which ones were actually mine? He noticed my shaking form and a familiar sensation started to affect me. "No! Jasper, stop it!" The sensation dissipated at my shout.

"Draco, please," he said with sadness in his eyes. His face didn't hide the hurt and my resolve was starting to falter. "You know your true feelings. I would never impress upon you a false sense of affection for me." His voice was sincere and I found myself believing and doubting him at the same time.

"I-I..." I murmured. He started to walk closer to me and I just stood as still as the trees around us.

"How can I prove it to you?" he asked. He was right in front me now. Opening his arms, he enveloped me in an embrace and I felt no serene grace, no soothing feeling trying to relax me from the outside. I looked up at him as he looked down on me. "I would never want to control you." His marble lips caressed mine and the moment they touched, I knew he was right.

A memory pushed its way to the front of my mind. It was the moment I arrived in the woods surrounding Forks. A mountain lion had just pounced from its position ready to kill me when a flash of colors appeared in front of me. The memory was progressing slowly and I saw the blurred figure more closely: honey blonde hair, marble pale skin, and liquid topaz eyes. Jasper.

I pulled away from the kiss not looking up at him. "Y-You saved me from that mountain lion..." I look at him smiling widely, eyes brimming with tears. He looked down at me with a sweet smile and hugged me tightly.

"Will you come back inside with me?" he asked with a hopeful smile.

"I have to return home to mother and father. It's rather late," I answered truthfully wiping my tears before they escaped. "They must be worrying about me."

"Alright." He released me from the embrace and I Apparated home.

~O~

"Oh, Draco!" mother called as she saw me open the front door. She immediately scooped me up in her arms. "We saw the news! Dear, are you alright?" She began prodding my face and arms.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I answer swatting away her hands.

"Draco," father called. "Come here."

"Yes, father?" I reply as I enter the dining room where they were eating dessert.

"Considering these recent vampire attacks, I think it's ne-" he started.

"-How do you know they're vampire attacks?" I interjected a bit too quickly.

"We are not blind, Draco," mother answered for him. "The assailants were far too swift in movement to have been normal Muggle terrorists. There are also no other known beings with inhuman speed existing here aside from vampires."

"I guess you're right," I said.

"As I was saying," father said impatiently. "I think it's necessary to teach you how to combat a vampire properly. I shall teach you personally starting tomorrow morning. You shall learn spells and potions designed specifically against vampires."

"Sounds like fun," I said nonchalantly. Truthfully, I was looking forward to this. I actually did need to learn how to properly combat a vampire in case I run into Victoria again.

"And Draco," mother said. "No more lying, please. We know you went with the Cullens. We thought about it and we decided that the Cullens are no threat to us and we'd rather have them as _friends _than enemies." She had a bit of difficulty saying the word "friends" to refer to the Cullens but she tried.

"I'm understand, mother," I apologized.

"Now get to bed, it's late," she said dismissing me as she kissed my temple.

I was halfway up the stairs when I heard father speak. "There's going to be a vampire war and we will be in the fray."

"Lucius, let's not think about it tonight."

And with that, I close ran to my room closing the door gently. I turn on the lights and looked around my room yawning. _What a day it's been_. I walk over to my bathroom door while pulling off my jacket. I threw it in the hamper next to my closet and open the door to the bathroom. I took a step and gasped. It was empty. Chuckling to myself, I brushed my teeth and left.

Flipping the light switch off, I turn around and bump into something hard. Very hard. I curse as I look up to see Jasper looking down on me as he stood in the doorway. "Fucking, Merlin, can't you knock before you enter like everyone else?" I asked as I walked around him to my bed. I sat down and patted the space next to me for him.

"Pardon me, Draco," he apologized as he sat down next to me. "I wanted to talk to you about what has been decided about Victoria."

"Okay," I said as I pulled my shirt above my head and I threw it towards the hamper missing. There was a long pause and I turned to look at him to see what was keeping him quiet. Jasper was staring at me with want clearly showing in his hardened eyes. I stretched languidly as I lay on the bed. "You were saying?" I asked moving closer to him.

His eyes darkened and he closed them. His face was contorted with control and desire fighting for dominance. I looked at him with fascination and I gently hold his face with my hands.

"Hey," I coaxed. "Look at me." He opened his pained eyes struggling to control himself. "I trust you." Kissing him tenderly, I push his body on the bed positioning myself on top of him. I roamed his still-clothed body. His strong arms, muscled chest, and lean stomach.

"Draco," he breathed as he flipped our positions. Jasper sat on top of me as he took of his jacket. Unbuttoning his shirt, he leaned in for a passionate kiss, rocking our bodies gently. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. Our tongues met in sweet bliss as we tasted each other fully for the first time. He releases my lips, leaving a trail of kissing across my face. My cheeks flushed as his cold lips touched them going down to my neck. I moaned in response, urging him onwards. His bare chest felt cold against my skin giving me goose bumps.

Tracing patterns across his back with one hand, I explored his front with the other. His body felt as hard as granite but shone brilliantly in the moonlight. He trailed passed my neck and down my chest resting just above where my heart was beating. He listened to my heart beat and I wondered what he was thinking. He gave it a lingering kiss before he sat up, the familiar coolness leaving my body. I looked up at his twinkling eyes in complete apprehension.

Jasper smiles brightly at me. He slides over to slip in the space next to me. He pulled me towards him, cradling my body against his. His arm rested around my stomach holding me in place while the other rested on top of my head playing with my hair.

"Your blood smells so immaculate, Draco, and I believe it might even taste so," he whispers against my ear. Pushing away stray locks of hair from my forehead he speaks again. "But I would not drink one drop if it meant stopping your heart from beating." He pulled the covers over us and held my chest, feeling my beating heart.

A smile was permanently displayed on my face as Jasper held me close. I slept well that night against the man who had wanted my heart, taken it, and promised to keep it safe.

* * *

Yay! Aren't they adorable? :} Anyways, I'll say it again, I'm sorry this was late but come on, Winter Break! I had to do shopping for Xmas crap haha.


	13. The Weekend

**Off-Canon:** Alice and Jasper aren't a couple in here. They still meet the same way as they did in the books but they are just friends.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot I made. Anything you notice that does not comply with canon rules (OC, settings) are probably mine.

**Time Setting**: After Half-Blood Prince and during Eclipse.

**Summary**: After Half-Blood Prince, the Golden Trio realize they need to destroy Horcruxes to finally kill Lord Voldemort. Easier said than done when one of the Horcruxes is with one Draco Malfoy an ocean away. Turmoil ensues in Britain as the Dark Lord begins his conquest and Harry Potter needs to find a way to America. Having fled Britain, Draco must now learn to live as an American Muggle in Forks, Washington. Here, he is taken in by a certain family. They seem normal except for the fact that they never seem to eat, drink, or sleep! As if that's not enough, one of them has developed an interest in Draco.

**Pairs**: Draco/Jasper, Alice/_, Edward/Bella, Jacob/_, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Harry/_, Ron/Hermione

AN: Yeah, this was late. Like late late. But it's here now. :D Hope you guys had the best holidays cuz I sure did! Happy New Year guys!

* * *

_**The Weekend**_

Sunlight trickled through the windows and into my room making the green motif shine bright. Beneath my closed eyelids, my eyes stirred at the brightness. I let my arm travel to the space next to me while I moved to lie on my other side but found it to be void of the person I slept with. _Not like that - yet._ My mouth opened to let a small yawn pass as I sat up pushing the covers off me. My eyes settled on an open piece of parchment on the top of my desk:

_Good morning, Draco. Our encounter last night left me... distracted from the purpose of my visit. I originally came to inform you of what my family intends to do about the newly emerging newborn army. I have left to ask a friend's coven if they would fight with us. For now, all you must know is that the inevitable war will take place in the near future and I ask for you to relay this information to your parents for their safety. _

_With love,_

_Jasper_

Giggling, I folded the parchment and put it away in one of the drawers. _Distraction was not the original plan but satisfying enough for now._

I combed my hair with my hands as I made my way to the dining room for breakfast feeling too lazy to groom myself.

"Good morning, Draco," mother greeted as she sipped her tea. I could smell the scent of eggs making my mouth water. I haven't even eaten dinner at all last night. Rubbing my exposed stomach, I turn the corner into the kitchen with my eyes still full of sleep.

"Show some sense of propriety the next time your family has a guest, Draco," an oddly stern but familiar voice said. "Or do you naturally produce yourself from your quarters in such disarray for the world to see?"

I opened my eyes wide to see Severus Snape giving me a dismissive look while he drank his coffee. I was surprised, to say the least. What was my old Potions Professor doing in my home? The one _not_ used as a Death Eater headquarters. "Professor Snape," I murmured. "What a pleasant surprise." I apply a somewhat genuine smile on my face as I calmly summoned a shirt from my room and hastily put it on before I took my seat next to mother. A flush tried to creep up on me but I willed it away.

"Severus came to check on us and has graciously offered to teach you the basics of potions concerning vampires," father said with a nod towards Snape. "Going so far as to producing a modest laboratory in the cellar."

"But," I began to question, "wouldn't the Dark Lord know he has had contact with us? Or at least, suspect something off-putting about his disappearance from his side?" I found it odd that Snape would have the time to leave the Dark Lord's side to check on us. I would have thought they were still terrorizing the British Wizarding World.

Mother, sensing my worry, held my arm and squeezed it gently. "Don't worry, Draco," she said comfortingly. "Severus is an accomplished Occlumens. And remember, he has helped your father and I escape from the Manor." She smiled reassuringly and motioned for me to help myself to some eggs to which I oblige. "The Dark Lord has larger objectives to fulfill in the meantime."

"And to clarify, I'm gathering ingredients for the Dark Lord's private apothecary," Snape said probably to reassure me further. "Eat your breakfast swiftly, Draco. We shall begin lessons shortly. Report to the lower levels of the house in a few minutes." With that, he left the table thanking mother for the meal and hurrying down to the cellar. His dark robes following him with a constant billow wherever he went making his exits _and_ entrances a bit more noticeable.

I ate my eggs wondering if this was a good idea. I shrugged my shoulders thinking that I should trust Snape since he apparently helped mastermind my parents' flight from the Manor. I levitated our finished plates into the sink and walked to the cellar to begin lessons with Snape.

~O~

The cellar smelled of various magical ingredients, some of which smelled familiar from my Hogwarts years. There were vials and flasks spread around the room and a few cauldrons situated atop mini furnaces. It looked very reminiscent of his classroom in Hogwarts. What was different though, were various ingredients that would not have been found at Hogwarts; some of which I have identified to be illegal or restricted in trade.

"Professor," I inquired as I walked to his side, "What exactly-"

Snape pushed me into the seat right next to him and spoke in a dark low voice. "This lesson will not be pleasant. These potions require the use of Dark ingredients, some of which have been acquired through questionable means." He leaned looking down on me as I sat on the stool. "Even the methods to make these potions are unorthodox. If you feel that you will not be able to handle this new information then do not waste my time."

I sat still thinking of how hard it is to make these potions. But I'm determined to learn them and if it means breaking a few laws, well, I've broken quite a few of those already. _Practicing the Dark Arts, possession of Dark artifacts, attempted murder, and association with Death Eaters, just to name a few._

"I'll stay," I answered. He flicked his wand summoning various bottles and vials of ingredients to be situated near a cauldron. I walk over to the cauldron and ignite the mini furnace.

"Let's begin with a basic repellent then," Snape said. He levitated a book in front of me and opened it to a designated page. From the cover of the book, I could tell that this was an illegal copy or on the Ministry's black list. "Draught of Thanatos Cruoris, death blood. Once in your system, your blood will smell so foul that no bloodthirsty creature would dare come near you. Vampires on the other hand, can hold their breath."

I scanned the page eagerly as Snape explained the potion. But as soon as I finished, I learned it wasn't as basic as he said. In fact, some of the ingredients were very rare and some were just outright used for the Dark Arts.

"But another effect of the potion is that it also makes your blood taste repulsive buying you very precious moments to flee while the vampire struggles to rid themselves of the taste. Begin by pouring the base ingredient into the cauldron," Snape instructed.

"Manticore gore..." I murmured as I look up to the ingredients on the table in front of me. Acquiring these ingredients must have been easy for Death Eaters_._ I poured the thick crimson liquid into my cauldron enough to fill half the cauldron. _Stir clockwise three times and counter-clockwise four times. _I stirred as instructed earning a nod from Snape as I continued down the page.

Snape turned the furnace higher so the flame grew hotter. "Manticore blood is one of the foulest on this world. There are few uses for its blood since so few can be subdued to farm their blood but its thick consistency assures prolonged presence in the body once consumed." He dipped his fingers into the cauldron and showed how thick the blood is by parting his fingers. "Continue."

The book calls for strips of Thestral skin. Looking at the labeled jars in front of me, I pick up the one containing strips of dark skin. It was dried and thin, probably from age. I started to shred it to smaller pieces as instructed by the book before adding it into the cauldron. The dark crimson color changed into a mellow brown as the dried skin sank into the mixture.

"Thestral skin was not a vital ingredient since not everyone would have been able to see it," Snape explained. "For those who can use it, however, the potion becomes tasteless and easier to use."

Nodding, I turned back to the book. "Deathcaps? Wouldn't that kill me?" I asked as I started to pick apart the deathcaps when Snape dropped a mortar and pestle beside me.

"Of course, it would," he answered plainly. "But the potion won't. Continue." Instead of pulling the death caps apart, I took the hint and mashed it with the mortar and pestle. He stood back and crossed his arms across his chest, mild interest present in his stance. "Add the nightshade leaves as well to amplify the poison's effect."

True enough, as I mashed the mushroom and leaves into a mushy pulp, small puffs of violet spores lifted into the air. "Ack!" I yelped as I dropped it to cover my mouth and nose jumping back from breathing in the poisonous spores.

"You idiotic boy," Snape snarled as he picked up the mortar and pestle and instead of mashing, simply grinded it preventing the spores from escaping. "Do it properly!" He pushed me towards the stool and hovered by me preventing me from jumping back like I did.

I scraped the mash into the cauldron and the concoction. The cauldron boiled and purple smoke escaped but didn't seem to have any poisonous effects.

"Now," Snape said calmly, "add the final ingredient, Lobalug venom."

The slimy substance fell in a neat stream into the cauldron. It stopped bubbling and Snape turned off the furnace. "Is this it then?" I asked closing the book. I peered into the concoction and it looked like it was never disturbed. It sat still and unmoving with the color of deep crimson crossed with purple.

"Not yet, Draco," Snape said. "Those various poisons would have killed any unsuspecting Wizard who would have used this potion. We have to neutralize those poisons."

"But the book simply ended with the Lobalug venom," I replied. I opened to the page again just to make sure.

Snape moved towards the shelves and retrieved a jar. "The book told us how to make a mild poison that would kill you slowly once consumed," Snape said. "You will need to mix it using this."

He walked over to me and set a jar on the table. I turn my head to look at it. It contained a greenish liquid with a heart floating in it. "Is- is that a heart, Professor?" I asked. It was pale and tinted with green.

"Yes, it's a Siren's heart," Snape answered. "You will use this to mix the gore and ingredients further."

I held the heart in my hand. It felt clammy, just like a dead fish would. "But wouldn't the heat scald my hand?" I suddenly asked remembering that we only turned off the furnace a few moments ago.

"The Lobalug venom cooled the mixture enough to stop it from boiling. It would be warm by now," Snape replied. "Proceed by pumping the heart to circulate the mixture imitating that of a normal heart pumping blood."

I slowly submerged my hand into the cauldron. I felt the warm liquid surround my hand and slowly fill the heart. I also began to feel the stinging sensation of the various poisons used. I began to slowly pump the heart and could visibly see the gore move around the cauldron. A few minutes into it, I could see a stream of crystalline blue colored liquid gradually appear until most of the crimson had gone away.

"If you were still in class, this would have barely been considered decent performance, Draco," Snape said. "But done as expected."

I pulled out my hand and the liquid had stayed within the cauldron leaving my hand potion free. Although I expected my hand to be red with irritation to the various poisons, it was perfectly unblemished. I placed the heart back into the jar and looked into the new blue liquid in the cauldron. "It smells rancid," I observed as I wrinkled my nose when I picked up its scent.

"A vampire would smell this a thousand times worse," Snape said. He flicked his wand and all the ingredients neatly put themselves away in the proper shelves. He retrieved a small vial and filled it with the potion. "Draught of Thanatos Cruoris." He handed me the crystal blue draught.

The lesson continued from there in a similar fashion: Snape would explain to me the purpose of each individual ingredient while I followed his and the book's instructions. Sometimes, Snape would intervene and tell me to do something a different way from the book reasoning that this was more effective.

We successfully managed to brew another potion over the course of the lesson: Philter of Diamond. It was meant to strengthen my skin against the bite of a vampire. My skin would eventually succumb to the pressure of a bite but it would buy me enough time to retaliate against my attacker.

"This is going to be last potion I will teach you," Snape said. "So listen carefully for this is also the most important."

I stowed away the two completed vials and turned my attention to him. He summoned a different set of ingredients and laid them on the table. I studied them and saw that they were all restoratives and anti-venoms.

"We will brew the Vita Vixum Elixir," Snape said. "It roughly means 'barely alive' because that is what it leaves you as, barely alive. The only purpose of this potion is to keep you alive when bitten by a vampire. Its venom will not be purged from your body by this potion or any other. It will simply stop its spread and slow the transformation buying you time to remain human."

I nodded in understanding. "Is there no Wizard who has found a cure to lift a vampire's venom from a victim?"

"No one has produced a known cure," Snape further explained shaking his head. "Some say the only way to stop the transformation is to take one's heart from the body to prevent it from pumping the venom into your system stopping you from living a soulless eternity."

I shuddered at the thought of having to rip out my heart. "Let's begin then."

Ditani was grinded into a fine powder using the mortar and pestle. A unicorn's horn was grated and mixed into honeywater boiling in the cauldron. I added the ditani and stirred forty times clockwise as instructed. The silvery liquid looked like diluted unicorn's blood.

"Prepare the other ingredients," Snape insisted. "I'll take care of this." He stirred it the other direction, perhaps experimenting with his way.

I found a bag of witched starsand and phoenix ash. I poured the powders into a bowl filled the quarter of the way with liquefied gold. It turned a shade of green as I poured it into the cauldron. Snape continued stirring as I watched the concoction swirl into a flurry of dazzling colours reaching all the spectrums.

I turned to the book for the rest of the instructions. "_Accio Re'em blood!_" I called. A small vial of crimson liquid flew towards me and I caught it. I uncorked it and poured all its contents into the cauldron. Snape pushed me back suddenly with his arm as the cauldron exuded a large puff of black smoke. The air above the cauldron rippled as if there was fire below it.

"This is the only amount you will have, Draco," Snape said grimly. "Re'em blood is rarely found in the market." I peered inside the cauldron and was shocked at the very few contents it held. We started with a cauldron full of honeywater and now we have one eighth of that in a completed potion. Snape gathered up the liquid in a new vial and handed it to me.

"Thank you, Professor," I said.

"Good luck, Draco. You are welcome to use the ingredients here as you see fit." With that, Snape left the room and I looked at the vial of Vita Vixum Elixir, a swirling mass of colours, wondering if I would ever have to make use of this elixir.

I glanced at the clock in the cellar and saw that the lesson had consumed most of the day. Sighing, I went to the kitchen to have a quick dinner.

"Ah, Draco," mother said as she spotted me entering the kitchen. "How were lessons?"

"Depressing," I answered truthfully. "I wish I knew that I wouldn't need these potions in the near future."

"Better safe than sorry, sweetheart," she said as she kissed my temple before exiting.

As I lay in bed that night, I feared the future was too dim to look forward to.

~O~

I decided to relay the information Jasper had left me to mother and father today. They were watching the telly in their bed chamber and laughing at something comical the Muggle did. "Father, mother, I have something important to tell you."

They turned off the telly and I sat in the sofa next to their bed. "We know about the vampire army, Draco," mother said.

"The sheer number of those creatures suggests that the outcome would be against the Cullens' favor," father observed. "Do they not have any other contacts with other covens?"

"Uhm," I muttered. "I don't exactly know. Although, Jasper assured me that they already have a few actions planned. In fact, he's away trying to find allies."

"Considering the sheer numbers of those involved last night, the Cullens are already outnumbered," mother added. She lifted her head. "We may need to lend them our help, Lucius."

"Most likely," father agreed nodding his head. "But only if they truly need it. There is no point in fighting a war that doesn't directly concern us."

"If this Victoria does wipe out the Cullens, what is there to stop them from destroying Forks and wreaking havoc on its citizens?" I questioned.

"The Volturi will handle them should that come to pass," father answered.

"What is the Volturi?" I asked.

"The Volturi are an ancient powerful coven. They function much like our Ministry, enforcing laws to keep their existence a secret," mother explained. "They are the largest known coven and their members possess some of the most powerful abilities in the vampire world."

"Why haven't they taken action against this newborn army yet?" I asked. If they were to keep their existence secret, they're not doing a very good job so far.

"That, I do not know," father said solemnly.

~O~

I looked around my room for something to do. I groaned as I slumped on my bed bored out of my mind. There was nothing to do for the rest of the day. My homework was done and mother convinced father to hold off on lessons until she was done furnishing the dueling wing. Turning my head on my pillow, my eyes land on a leather rucksack that I have not touched since I moved in.

"_Accio_!"

I sat up to catch the rucksack and set it on my bed. I dumped the shrunken contents to see my broom, the copy of _A Wizard's Guide to the Muggle World_ that I received from mother, and a few empty potion vials. An idea popped into my head and I banished the book and bottles.

"I haven't gone flying in a while," I mumbled to myself excitedly. I enlarged my broomstick to all its glory. I mounted it as I summoned two bottles of Cleansing Tinctures from the basement. I opened my window and sped off making my curtains billow on their hangers. The cool March winds whipped my face as I flew higher and higher. Fresh air filled my lungs as I sat on my broom observing the scenery below. There were so many trees it was not even funny anymore. I Disillusioned myself to prevent Muggles from seeing me as I decide to give Bella a bottle of Cleansing Tincture.

I flew off in her house's direction. As I leave my neighborhood, I notice that more and more houses start to appear. _I live _far_ away from everyone. _ I laughed at the extent my parents went to keep our privacy. I'm expecting them to buy the land surrounding our house to build a garden maze.

As I slow down towards Bella's house, I spot Edward's Volvo parked in front of the house. I hovered by windows trying to find her room. I was on my third try when Edward and Bella came bursting through the door.

Bella grunted as she sat on her bed. "Why do you insist on making me stay at your place when you can easily keep an eye on me here?" she groaned.

Edward was as stoic as ever. "Because this way, more than one of us can watch over you." He sat next to Bella and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know," she said," Charlie only said yes because he thinks I'll be hanging out with Alice more than with you."

"Are you sure you would want that?" Edward questioned as his face lit up with a smile. "Alice has an entire list of slumber party antics she wants to do with you."

"Oh, God no!" Bella laughed. "What are we going to about Draco, though?" Her voice was suddenly low and serious.

"We haven't decided yet," Edward answered.

"But he's in as much danger as I am. Shouldn't we hide him too?"

"I'll ask Carlisle about Draco then. In the meantime, he has his parents and magic to protect him."

He had a point about that. Unlike Bella, I wasn't a helpless little Muggle. Figuring I've eavesdropped enough, I knocked on the window to get their attention.

Edward snapped his head immediately my way with protectiveness evident in his eyes. I knew he could not see me though. Bella just looked unconcerned.

"I don't think a newborn would knock on my window before attacking," Bella joked to calm down Edward. "It's probably some dumb bird that crashed on my window… three times." She giggled at the thought.

"It's just me," I call out as I cancelled the charm that concealed me.

"Draco?" Bella greeted, her face surprised. "How are you –" she opened her window to see me hovering on my broomstick. "Wow."

I hovered slowly inside before dismounting. "I came to give you this." I showed her the bottle of Cleansing Tincture. "It should purge the ash and other contaminants from your system."

She took it, studying it with her eyes as Edward stood to do the same. "Thanks, Draco." She immediately uncorked it and downed the entire dose before I could stop her.

"Wait! Stop!" I yelled as I tried to take the vial from her. "You were supposed to drink half of it today and the other half tomorrow." I shook my head at her. _I should have known giving a potion to a Muggle would have ended like this."_

Bella's eyes bulged and widened and she covered her mouth as she blanched. "I think I'm going to be sick!" she choked out as she ran off probably to the nearest bathroom.

"You had best go look after her," I said to Edward. "She going to be sick the entire day as the potion tries to cleanse her body." He nodded as he left after. I half-expected him to strike me but ever since I saved Bella, he's kept his head cool around me. "Stupid Muggles," I muttered as I mounted my broom.

I sped off heading straight through the window when I collided with Jacob's emerging figure. His face was one of complete and utter surprise mirroring mine as we fell to the ground from the second floor. Our screams, I mean yells, must have been audible for a mile out.

"Fuck!" I slurred after I landed _very_ painfully on my right arm. Jacob lying on top of me did not help my condition at all. His body weighed as much as it looked. "Get off of me, you bloody oaf!"

Jacob scrambled off of me as he heard my pained voice. "Oh my God, Draco, are you okay?" He crouched down to examine my prone form.

I rolled my eyes at him. "No, I just fell from the second floor of a house going Merlin knows how fast when _someone_ had to get in my flight path. I'm perfectly fine, Jake!" I hissed at him. I tried to kick him but he was too far away.

"We-were you trying to fly?" Jacob asked amazed at the very idea. He stared off into the sky.

I looked at him as if he'd just recited the History of Magic's textbook from the Hogwarts Library. "No, of course I wasn't about to fly. I simply had my broomstick through the window!" I growled continuing this useless discussion. I made to stand up but my right arm sent jolts of pian as I did so. I winced as I saw an unnatural bump on my elbow. "Now stop asking stupid questions and do something!"

"Dude, I think you broke your arm," Jacob stated obviously. "Come on," he ushered as he picked me up in his arms. "We need to get that fixed."

"We wouldn't need to get anything fixed if you weren't sneaking into Bella's room!" I reasoned through gritted teeth. "Take me home."

"Are you kidding? We need to get you to a hospital or something," he said as he started walking.

"Jake, take me home," I ordered. "Mother will fix this. I don't trust Muggle medicine."

"Well, it's going to be a long walk since I don't have my bike," he joked.

My eyes widened with fury. I could've hexed his arse into oblivion if my only my left arm was injured. He got lucky for now. "Don't forget my broom," I grumbled. He handed it to my left hand and I settled it against my chest. I positioned myself more comfortably in his arms as he kept walking.

A car passed by and the driver gave us a scathing look. I licked along Jacob's neck letting my tongue linger until the car was out of sight. _That should give you something to dream about._ I look up to see Jacob staring at me with his jaw open.

"What? That driver wanted a show," I defended. He looked even more flustered. "Don't get too excited Jake. You're fit but I fancy Jasper."

His flush disappeared at the mention of a Cullen. "So you're into guys?" he muttered trying to get his mind off of vampires most likely.

"Yes," I said matter-of-factly. "Does it bother you?" I asked him with a raised eyebrow as if to say, you better say no.

"Erm," he coughed as he looked away from me. "Not really. You're you and you're my friend."

I smiled. Jacob was my first friend and I'm glad he knew this about me. I rested myself more comfortably against his oddly warm chest. "So why were you climbing up to Bella's room anyway?"

"Hm? Oh, I was going to check up on her," Jacob said. "Those Cullens have been on her the past two days and they wouldn't let her come over to La Push so I decided to visit instead." He laughed. "Probably should've called you first, huh?" He shook me gently and I looked away to hide my grimace.

"Don't do that," I muttered.

"Haha, sorry dude," Jacob apologized.

The number of houses was dwindling and I could tell we were almost home.

"So what are you – I mean, you know, your wolf pack going to do about Victoria?" I could feel his muscles tighten.

"The Cullens' leader asked to join forces to get rid of them," he answered. "The Council of Elders hasn't decided on whether or not we should."

"You have to," I stated. "The Cullens can't handle this alone. And if they lose, what's to stop the newborn vampires from killing everything?" Jacob was silent and his face was hard. "Face it. They need your help as much as you need theirs."

"Whatever," Jacob muttered. "This whole thing sucks."

We approached the paved driveway that still had no car. _I still need to learn how to drive those Muggle vehicles…_ I spell the front door open.

"You can come inside," I said as I stood up from Jacob's arms. "Just don't touch anything you think will kill you."

Jacob just nodded slowly, looking around the house warily.

"Draco," father said from atop the spiral staircase as he descended. His eyes landed on Jacob. "Who is your friend?" His voice was void of all spite against Muggles. I was impressed.

"Father, this is Jake," I said gesturing to each of them with my good arm. "Jake, this is my father."

"Hey, Mr. Malfoy," Jacob greeted with a toothy smile.

"Pleasure," father said as they shook hands.

"Draco!" mother gasped from the hallway across us as she ran towards me. "What has happened?" She held my right arm carefully, tracing the abnormal bump near my elbow.

"I think I broke my arm," I said. Jacob muttered something unintelligible and stood with his hands behind his back.

She motioned for me to sit on the sofa and Jacob followed. "Be still," she ordered as she held out my injured arm. She hovered her wand over it chanting an incantation I have not heard before. Suddenly, the bones started to replace themselves. I bit my bottom lip to stop from screaming in pain as mother kept my arm still. Jacob was watching the entire thing with childlike fascination. Then, it was over.

"Did it hurt?" Jacob asked as mother finished. His innocent face did nothing to calm me.

"No, Jacob," I hissed. "I only stifled my screams because it didn't hurt."

"You're feeling very sarcastic today aren't you?" Jacob laughed.

I exhaled closing my eyes. I shook my head as I downed a glass of Calming Draught mother had set for me. It wasn't as effective as Jasper but it did it a fair job. "Be careful next time, Draco," she said as she kissed my head. She ascended the spiral stairs out of earshot.

"Now that you can use both your arms," Jacob said with a grin matching that of a child with a rich aunt in a candy store, "I remember you promising me something."

I looked at him confused. "What was the promise exactly?"

"I would sit with you at the Cullens only if you made me the best meal I've ever eaten," he replied happily.

I rolled my eyes. "Did I say meal? But Jake, I don't know how to cook!" I laughed.

His face fell at the statement. "But- But you promised!" he whined.

"Okay, how about I brew you a potion then. Any kind of potion you want, and I'll try to brew it for you," I compromised.

He seemed to consider it for a moment. "Alright," he said. He gave a mischievous smile. "Make me a love potion."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What exactly do you hope to accomplish with such a potion?"

"Hey, you said you'd make me any potion I wanted," he reasoned.

"Fine. But I warn you," I said my voice filling with finality. "It cannot create true love but only an obsession for the drinker. It's perhaps one of the most powerful potions e-"

"Are you going to make it or not?" Jacob asked.

I huffed. "Fine. I'll give it to you tomorrow when you pick me up for school."

* * *

OMG WHO WILL HE USE THE LOVE POTION ON? Lol I bet you guys _think_ you know!

Again, I'm sorry this was SOOO late. Too many things to do before vacation ends ;p

Hope you liked it :)


	14. Surprise, Surprise, Surprise

**Off-Canon:** Alice and Jasper aren't a couple in here. They still meet the same way as they did in the books but they are just friends.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot I made. Anything you notice that does not comply with canon rules (OC, settings) are probably mine.

**Time Setting**: After Half-Blood Prince and during Eclipse.

**Summary**: After Half-Blood Prince, the Golden Trio realize they need to destroy Horcruxes to finally kill Lord Voldemort. Easier said than done when one of the Horcruxes is with one Draco Malfoy an ocean away. Turmoil ensues in Britain as the Dark Lord begins his conquest and Harry Potter needs to find a way to America. Having fled Britain, Draco must now learn to live as an American Muggle in Forks, Washington. Here, he is taken in by a certain family. They seem normal except for the fact that they never seem to eat, drink, or sleep! As if that's not enough, one of them has developed an interest in Draco.

**Pairs**: Draco/Jasper, Alice/_, Edward/Bella, Jacob/_, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Harry/_, Ron/Hermione

AN: You guys have my permission to like stone me to death. I deserve it for disappearing :p

**WARNING: Just a little release for our guys. They've been waiting for it and I know I was. Don't like guy on guy action? Why are you reading this foo'?**

* * *

_**Surprise, Surprise, Surprise  
**_

**Draco's POV**

I flipped my phone open to see a new text message from Jacob. I accidentally pressed a button whose purpose I did not know and the notification disappeared from my screen and was replaced by a blurry image of the floor. I look at the phone closer to realize that the image moved as I moved the phone. Astounded, I spun the phone around and the image moved along. I narrowed my eyes at the image. _How the bloody hell do I read my message when this thing won't let me? _I flip the phone closed in annoyance and throw it on my bed.

I glance at the clock hanging on my wall. It was a few minutes until seven o'clock. _Curse this damn thing._ I adjusted my arm against my sling. Mother insisted that I let my right arm rest for a few days which meant wearing this offending piece of cloth that made getting ready the hardest thing to do. I could not even spell my hair dry properly. Combing my hair without magic was actually simpler. As I brushed my teeth, the phone on my bed began to ring rather annoyingly.

**I'm w8ing outside.** **– Jacob**

**Sorry. You Muggles make the simplest tasks much more complicated than need be by adding useless contraptions. – Draco**

I silence my phone and stuff in my pocket next to my wand. They both have to be on my left side now since my right arm is unusable.

I decided not to brew a strong love potion for Jacob so as to not do too much damage for anyone. I pick up the bottle of sparkling pink liquid on my dresser. It smelled as sweet as those treats from the Hogwarts Express did. Sliding my leather messenger bag onto my shoulder, I made my way out of the house greeting mother and father on the way.

Jacob was leaning on the hood of a rather odd looking car waiting for me. He looked up and smiled warmly. "Hey, Draco," he greeted. "Sorry about…" he chuckled as he pointed to my sling.

I shook my head laughing too. "So, what is that?" I pointed to the offending object that father would banish from his sight on the grounds of being unsightly.

"This," he said slapping the roof, "is my 1986 Rabbit. I thought we'd use this for a while." He gestured towards my bad arm. Jacob looked proud of his car and I gave him a questioning look.

I eyed the vehicle hoping parts of it would fall off deeming it too hazardous to be used but no such thing happened. Jacob was being thoughtful though so I guess it was alright to ride in it no matter how much I did not want to. With this resting arm, I couldn't hold on to him on his motorcycle anyway. I missed Alice's yellow Porsche.

The ride was filled with idle conversation and the occasional sneer about the Cullens. Jacob was fiddling with the radio trying to find something suitable to listen to. Mostly because I kept criticizing American contemporary music as being too repetitive and annoying.

"Oh, Jake," I said as we entered the student parking lot. I pulled out the sparkling pink liquid from my bag handing it to him.

"Sweet," Jacob said grinning as he shut off the car's engine. His smile could light up the entire world and he truly looked like a child who just received the world's best present. I had a vague idea of who he wanted to infatuate with it which is why I didn't make it particularly strong.

I grabbed his arm before he got up to leave the car. "Just don't do anything stupid with it," I warned.

"Yeah, yeah," Jacob dismissed waving my arm away, his grin still plastered on his face.

~O~

English class was insufferable. Everyone kept asking if I was injured at the movie incident two days ago. How these Muggles assumed I was even there was a mystery. I thought we fled the scene without being spotted by anyone. Not even the police have questioned me, Bella, Jacob, or the Cullens. These damn Muggles come to the most stupid conclusions. Glaring at them did not work as it used to so I had to resort to destroying what little self-confidence they had. Once they walked back to their seats battered and embarrassed, I could study in peace.

Amazingly, Jessica hasn't bothered me once since class started. Neither did she answer the questions about the incident legibly. Everyone simply assumed the terrorists knocked her out. _If only they knew I saved her sorry arse._ No other witnesses were found aside from her and Lauren. There were about a few dozen people considered missing and several bloody remains were found scattered throughout the theatre complex.

"Class," Mr. Callaway called to gather our attention. "We have a new student joining our school today. Please welcome Mr. erm…"

"Tristan," the boy next to him said. "Tristan Lexington."

The boy stood slightly on his side with his head downcast but he was a good six feet. He wore his hair long enough to cover parts of his eyes while the back was cropped short and spiked up. He wore a bright pink shirt with black splatters and very _very_ tight trousers. Tighter than what I would not be caught dead wearing. He was rather fascinating to look at.

The boy took the vacant seat next to me allowing me to study him from the corner of my eye. His complexion was strikingly similar to that of the Cullens. His jet black hair and dark trousers stood in contrast from his alabaster skin. But he did not wash out from the pink of his shirt. I had to admit, he was eye-catching.

"Please pass up your weekend homework," Mr. Callaway requested snapping me out of my trance. I slapped myself mentally for actually _staring._

I rummaged through my bag to pull out my binder with one hand. The damn sling kept getting in my way. I finally managed to get it out when I yanked it on my sling; contents that were once inside my binder decided to fall to the floor. Groaning, I made to get up from my desk.

"Hey, let me get those," Tristan insisted out of the blue. I gave him a questioning look as he gathered up my papers and placed them neatly on my desk as if they never left my binder.

"Thank you," I said curtly, looking down at him with narrowed eyes. "But I didn't ask you to help me."

In response, he showed me a smile that challenged the charm of Jasper's. His teeth were pearly white against his pale pink lips and I had the audacity to actually wonder what those would have felt like! "Don't mention it."

My eyes wandered to see the other features of his face: his flawless pale skin, strong jaw line, soft shades of purple underneath his eyes, and most notably, blood red eyes. I must have shown my surprise openly because he laughed lyrically as he sat back on his seat. My body felt hard and rigid as I was sitting next to a vampire. Who drank human blood.

I could have been overreacting. Just because someone had crimson eyes did not necessarily mean they were vampires. Muggle teenagers have been known to wear those contact lenses I've seen on the telly just to imitate absolutely ridiculous cartoon characters. I was kidding myself of course; his pale and flawless complexion was too impeccable. Those bruise-like shades under his eyes did not help his case either. _Merlin, what is with this town and vampires?_

The rest of English passed none too quickly. Tristan would sometimes give me sideways glances, showing me a smile I could not possibly ignore. I would not smile back, though. A passing glare would suffice. The bell rang letting the class leave and I noticed a few girls surround Tristan almost immediately. He left the classroom with an orbit full of possibly horny teenage girls touching him everywhere.

French class was uneventful as always. I don't understand why these Yanks bother to learn the language when all they do is leave it dead or kicking. Or dead and still being kicked. "Ça m'est égal," I sighed as I left the classroom when the period ended. That French instructor has a lot of work to do before these barbarians are ready to face the French world.

I rushed to US Government, eager to tell Edward of my discovery. This town does not need anymore vampires considering the ones that are sure to descend upon Bella will arrive in the near future.

"Edward," I whispered as I sat down on my original seat next to his. "Do you know of anyone named Tristan Lexington?"

He turned to me with a curious sheen in his eyes. "No," he stated. "But a few people have had him on their minds. Everyone refers to him as the new student whose aloofness and charm matches our own. Why do you ask?"

I shook my head. Of course they would compare them to the Cullens. "Because we have a new vampire in the school," I answered matter-of-factly. "This damn school has more surprises than Hogwarts!"

"What is Hogwarts?" Edward asked tilting his head to the side.

"It's this school I attended back in Britain," I started. "Basically, it's where I studied magic." I shook my head at the pointlessness of the question. Edward nodded, satisfied with my answer. "How come you are not concerned by this?" I asked pointedly.

Edward's brows furrowed. "Alice hadn't told us anything about a vampire enrolling as a student."

"His eyes were crimson red," I said reaffirming my claim. Edward simply sat back on his seat and nodded. "Where is Alice, by the way?"

Edward was deep in thought and ignored my question until I threw my pen at him. He caught it a few centimeters away from touching his face. "She left with Jasper to try to convince a friendly coven to fight with us."

I nodded turning my attention to our instructor who had begun teaching.

Bella, as always, struggled to keep up with our lessons in Calculus. And we were simply reviewing simple algebra! I assisted her in doing her homework having finished mine already even with my left arm. I could barely restrain myself from hexing her stupid head off of her body. I would have done so if it weren't for this bloody arm.

"Wait, so… 4π – π = 4!" she exclaimed excitedly. A few people around us snickered and I groaned and slumped on my desk as she happily scribbled it on her paper.

"Bella," I called not lifting up my head to face her. "It's wrong. Treat pi as a variable." I heard her joy die down and I knew I had done my job.

"But –"

The bell rang releasing me from the torture that is teaching Bella Swan basic arithmetic. How that girl managed to pass her previous math classes I do not know. I did not wait for her to finish packing her things before I practically flew out of the room heading for our table at the cafeteria.

~O~

I was looking straight at Tristan who was alone at a table on the far side from us expecting to see if he would eat his food. He'd been playing with his apple sauce. Or mashed potatoes… One can never know from the slop this school passes off as nourishment. I pull out a banana, a tin of caviar, and a few slices of spell-toasted bread from my bag having decided long ago that it would be in my best interest to not consume school food.

A less than surreptitious hand tried to make its way towards the caviar. I slap it away glaring at its owner. "Come on!" Jacob whined. "I've always wanted to taste caviar!" Jacob had taken to sitting with me at the Cullen's table so he could speak with Bella. He would let out the occasional growl about the Cullens but I know he was trying to be civil. As civil as a werewolf can get with a coven of vampires.

I rolled my eyes laughing lightly. "Fine." I spread some on a piece of bread and hand it to Jacob. "Don't blame me if you don't like it," I said taking a bite.

Jacob pursed his lips as he tried to sap every flavor of the spread as he devoured the entire slice in one bite. He was so cute in a puppy kind of way. I can't believe he thinks he needs a love potion. I turned my head over to Tristan who was peering out the window next to his table.

"Who are you staring at?" Jacob asked through a mouthful of bread.

I shook my head at him. "Malfoys do not stare, Jake," I clarified. "I was simply glancing over at his direction."

Jacob narrowed his eyes at Tristan and a low growl escaped his lips. "I knew something was off. I smelled a leech and thought it was just you Cullens but that," he said pointing towards Tristan, "smells worse." His voice was low and threatening as if he would phase at any moment.

"I noticed that too," Edward agreed. "That he smelled like one of us, not worse."

"Maybe Alice didn't tell about him because he's not a threat?" Bella suggested as she turned her head to look at Tristan.

"Are you kidding?" Jacob asked incredulously. "We don't need anymore bloodsuckers in this town!"

Bella tried to shush him. "Okay, jeez. You don't have to remind me about that." Jacob moved closer and whispered an apology to Bella and held her arm.

"Regardless, we must keep an eye on him," Edward added. "Draco should be able to do that since none of us share any classes with him." He turned to look at me to see if I would object. Everyone else followed suit.

"Hmm," I mumbled as I observed Tristan again. He put a spoonful of applesauce in his mouth but the disgust was apparent in his face. "Alright."

"If the leech gives you a hard time, just call me," Jacob reassured as he slapped my back forgetting just how strong he truly was. I choked on the banana I was eating and Jacob roared with laughter. "What's the matter, Draco? Having trouble swallowing?" he joked. Bella giggled as well.

I glared at both of them. "The moment I can use my wand again –"

"Haha, chill dude," Jacob said raising his hands in surrender. I swiped the slice he was about to eat as punishment. He pouted. Apparently he liked the taste of caviar.

"Edward?" Bella called as she stopped giggling. "What are you doing?" We looked to see Edward staring at his fork a little too intently.

"That boy," Edward said nodding his head in Tristan's direction. "He moved here from Vancouver a few days ago."

"How do you know, leech?" Jacob asked. I shook my head and Bella swatted his arm. She regretted it a few seconds later as she cradled her hand against her chest.

"You'd best be careful or you will end up in this," I said raising my sling. Bella gave a mortified look and scooted a few inches away from Jacob.

"Because, Jacob," Edward replied emphasizing Jacob's name to establish that he were too mature for name calling. "The teachers have him on their thoughts."

"Is he part of a coven?" I asked.

"It's your job to find out," Edward mused.

"Can you read its mind?" Jacob asked. He narrowed his eyes at Tristan as if _he_ was trying to read his mind.

"His thoughts are idle," Edward observed. "Except," he said abruptly. "He's taken interest in a few female students." His tone was low but not grim.

Bella's eyes widened. "He doesn't want to kill them does he?" she almost shouted. I smacked her head and shushed her. "Ow! Draco!" It may have been just us at the table but that doesn't mean it was appropriate for everyone to think we were mad.

"I can't tell," Edward answered.

"Perhaps, Carlisle can convince him to convert to your eating habits," I suggested. Everyone nodded except Jacob.

"Otherwise, we're going to have to kill it," Jacob muttered darkly.

~O~

BEEP!

BEEP!

_Bloody alarm clock._ I tried to hit the snooze button, flailing my hand across my bed. After yesterday's discoveries, I wanted to just stay at home and brew a few potions for relaxation. I knew mother and father would have allowed me to do so. After receiving my progress report yesterday, they were not surprised that I received high marks. These were just simple courses compared to Hogwarts' curriculum.

BEEP!

BEEP!

Groaning, I slam down on the spot where the alarm clock was supposed to be but felt something more solid and cold. I jump in my bed and attempt to untangle myself from my sheets. How I got wrapped around everywhere by these traitorous satin fabrics is a mystery. As I release my head from my blanket's death grip, cold hands pulled me up and firm lips crashed onto mine before I could see what was happening.

I saw Jasper's clear ocher eyes close slowly and I moan in pleasure as his tongue swept over my lips. My eyes droop close as I open my mouth letting our tongues meet in a gentle tug for dominance. I wrap my arm around his neck and pull myself closer, deepening the kiss. Jasper tasted like the most enchanting substance in the world. The way his tongue massaged my eager one left me wanting more and he was happy to oblige.

The sheets fall to my hips as Jasper pulled me into an upright position onto his lap.

"You git, I've missed you," I hummed into the kiss. I ran my hand across his honey wheat locks grabbing a handful. I loved the way his hair felt soft and smooth. Even my conditioner couldn't bless my hair like that.

Jasper gently pushed me back on my bed straddling me. His hands roamed across my bare torso sliding across my chest and down to my lean stomach. His hands came across my bad arm and I flinched reflexively. "What happened to your arm, Draco?" he asked concernedly, caressing the sore muscles. The touch of his cold hand left the skin tingling.

"Not important," I growled as I rubbed my ever tightening pajamas against his groin. The friction caused waves of pleasure to erupt in the part of my brain that was connected to my cock. The hiss I received in response made it much more gratifying. I grab the back his head and plunge him back into a heated kiss. "I don't think I'll ever tire from these lips," I panted as I breathed in air. Jasper's gentle scent wafted1 into my senses and I inhaled the intoxicating aroma.

"Draco," he slurred. I grinned as I felt his member begin to harden from the contact.

I let go of his head and held his hard cock through his trousers. "Mmm, I can help you with that," I purred. I had unbuckled the offending belt with one hand when he jumped from my grasp to the opposite side of my room. "Oh, for the love of!" I groaned as I dropped back on my bed. _Damn these overprotective vampires._

"I can't, Draco," Jasper apologized as he sat back on the bed stroking my chest. "I need to control myself around you." He gave me a sad smile that annoyed me even more and I can tell he knew that. "But you make it so difficult."

I rolled my eyes. "How long are you going to keep doing this to me?" I asked pointedly. "I don't like being left unsatisfied." I nodded to the tent my rock hard cock had pitched under my blanket. He did not respond. "Fine," I huffed closing my grip on my member and began to pleasure myself right there. _Someone had to do it!_

A moan escaped my lips as I closed my eyes imagining Jasper's hand on my aching cock instead of mine. I could feel his hungry gaze on me and I smirked. "Fuck," I moaned as I sped up my strokes and gripped myself with more pressure. The sweet agony building inside my body was begging to be released. "Oh, Jasper," I panted as I imagined his hands on me instead of mine.

I was about to take in a breath when ice cold lips enveloped my mouth and gentle frozen hands roamed their way down across my body. I grinned. "Took you long enough." I heard a growl in response as Jasper lifted himself to lie on top of me. I tugged at his trousers as he pulled off his shirt over his head and discarded it over the bed. I moved my bad arm to the side he wouldn't crush it as his chilled skin came into full contact with mine. The exotic feel of his skin gave me goose bumps.

I succeeded in opening his trousers and claimed my prize; Jasper's stiff manhood in my hand was enough to make me come. It stood from golden wheat curls and I wondered how it would taste. Before I could let myself linger on those thoughts, ice cold hands gripped my aching member and my breathing hitched. The contrast of body temperatures made the experience much more pleasurable. He grasped both our cocks and began to move his fist up and down our shafts. Slowly at first, but he increased momentum. I thrust into his hand in tandem to his movements.

He pulled us upright on my bed and I used my hand to hold on to him, our cocks still together in his skillful hand. I breathed against his neck as he did against mine, both us reveling in the moment we were sharing.

"Draco," he growled as he locked his hungry mouth with mine lingering on my bottom lip.

"Yes," I panted before Jasper's tongue attacked my mouth eagerly. "Fuck, Jasper." I threw my head back, my bangs clinging to my forehead which was slightly wet with sweat.

Jasper's teeth lightly grazed my neck and my mind went blank. My eyes rolled back as I let go of all bodily control. My hot seed shot from my cock across our stomachs and coated his own member. He increased his speed as he pumped me dry and I could feel him coming. His come shot out across my chest leaving a cold feeling against my hot skin.

I laid back, my head feeling light with ecstasy. My breathing came to a slow rhythm as Jasper propped himself on his elbow beside. I turned to face him a silly grin on my face but an odd expression on his. One wouldn't expect someone who'd just experienced something as mind blowing as that have that expression on their face. My grin was immediately wiped off.

"What's wrong?" I asked slightly annoyed that he could not just enjoy what had just happened. The mood was officially ruined.

He stared directly into my eyes and his golden amber spheres were cloudy and dark. "I could have killed you."

I sighed. "But you didn't." I moved closer so he could close his arms around. "And that was bloody fantastic. Don't you agree?" I chuckled as he nodded. "If you can control yourself through all of that, then I don't understand why you still doubt yourself."

"You do not understand," Jasper tried to reason. "If even –"

"But I understand very well," I countered. "And I still do not doubt that you will keep your promise." I held my hand on my heart and kissed him tenderly. "I don't want to go to school today," I sighed.

Jasper gave me a grin that looked like I had just given him something he had always wanted. "Well, it's your lucky day. Do you know how to play baseball?"

* * *

Finally got that done. Hope you guys enjoyed :) Feel free to point out any grammar or spelling errors.

**Be sure to check in on my profile page every now and then to see what the hell is happening to me. hahaha**


	15. Coming Out

**Off-Canon:** Alice and Jasper aren't a couple in here. They still meet the same way as they did in the books but they are just friends.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot I made. Anything you notice that does not comply with canon rules (OC, settings) are probably mine.

**Time Setting**: After Half-Blood Prince and during Eclipse.

**Summary**: After Half-Blood Prince, the Golden Trio realize they need to destroy Horcruxes to finally kill Lord Voldemort. Easier said than done when one of the Horcruxes is with one Draco Malfoy an ocean away. Turmoil ensues in Britain as the Dark Lord begins his conquest and Harry Potter needs to find a way to America. Having fled Britain, Draco must now learn to live as an American Muggle in Forks, Washington. Here, he is taken in by a certain family. They seem normal except for the fact that they never seem to eat, drink, or sleep! As if that's not enough, one of them has developed an interest in Draco.

**Pairs**: Draco/Jasper, Alice/_, Edward/Bella, Jacob/_, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Harry/_, Ron/Hermione

Well, I'm back. xD Sorry for the long vacation but uhhh -Insert Excuse Here-. This is just a small update. The baseball scene [that is mandatory for any Twilight fic] is coming up next Sunday~!

* * *

_**Coming Out**_

**Draco's POV**

"Well, it's your lucky day. Do you know how to play baseball?" Jasper asked excitedly. He gathered me up and in his arms and playfully swung me around to the other side of the bed.

Laughing, I made to answer him but we heard my door close. Someone had seen or heard us. Together. _Oh, fuck_. I looked sharply at Jasper, shaking out of his grip and pulling my undergarments on. He was staring concernedly at the door as he sat up. "Don't you possess acute hearing or something to sense when someone approaches us?" I whispered harshly.

Jasper immediately stood up and zipped up his trousers. He spoke quickly. "I did not hear anything earlier, Draco. It is entirely my fault for not paying attention." He looked downtrodden, probably sensing my growing annoyance.

I could not exactly let him feel solely responsible for this. I was the one to coerce him onto my bed. I used my good arm to tug on his sleeve, asking him to sit on my lap. I rested my head on his shoulder, breathing in his ever-pleasant aroma. "When one is overcome with ecstasy, one loses all sense of reality," I comforted as I straightened his shirt against his chest. "It's not entirely your fault. Besides, I think you were paying attention very well." I waggled my eyebrows and Jasper laughed lightly.

He turned my head and planted a chaste kiss on my cheek. No matter however briefly his lips touch me, it is enough to make my heart flutter. "I will not be easily entranced next time, Draco," he said confidently. I laughed at that. I was prepared for another challenge.

"You will succumb to my advances, Jasper Hale, I swear to you." I purred next to his ear following up with a trail of kisses across the back of his neck. "Now, go," I said getting up from the bed. "I'll meet you at your house in an hour. I have to take care of business." I didn't wait to watch him leave as I walked over to my bathroom to wash my face.

Cold arms snaked their way around me as the tap started running and I leaned back to feel Jasper behind me. "Are you sure you would not like for me to stay?" he asked looking at me through the mirror. Orbs of deep topaz eyes stared at me and I was amazed at its depth.

"No, no. I told you to go. I'll see you later." I released myself from his embrace and wrapped my bathrobe around myself. I turned around to see that Jasper had left. _Onward to business then._

~O~

I held mother's shaking form in my arms as we sat on her bed. She sobbed with dignity making sure to make as little noise as possible but making her despair known. When a Malfoy shows their emotions, it is usually to empty air. It's known to happen only when we are overwhelmed by the sheer amount of emotional burden we try to hide. To anyone who was not part of the family, it would have seemed like she was mourning for the dead. In a way, she was.

She told me she loved me even though I was in love with Jasper. Mother had seen the way I look longingly at Jasper and at the very mention of his name I stir. She had her suspicions and they were confirmed today. But no matter how much she loved me, mother cried for the Malfoy heir she was sure not to come. Inside, I did too.

Moreover, she cried because of me. She was happy for me that I found love in my wayward life. Mother had thought had we not left Britain, no good would have happened to us. I had to agree. But I sensed something deeper in her sorrow. She would not say it out loud but she made it perfectly clear; mother was crying for the son she had lost. As if I was already dead for loving a vampire.

"I shall remain human longer if you wish me to, mother," I said trying to halt her tears which did not flow that much at all but it was too much of a display already.

One thing occurred in my mind though. I couldn't believe that I actually confirmed to myself that I wanted to become a vampire. I had not really thought of about it much but the thought of being with Jasper for eternity is somewhat pleasing.

She lifted herself from my embrace and wiped her eyes with a handkerchief. "It is your life, Draco." She held my face with her soft hand. "It is yours to do with whatever you want." Mother lifted my gaze to meet with hers. "It is a very important decision that needs careful planning." Her eyes turned serious but tender and motherly. "I do not want you to regret anything. Just as I do not regret leaving everything we know behind for the prospect of a better future."

I smiled against her touch. "I promise to give it more thought. Thank you, mother. For being understanding."

"I love you, Draco," mother said.

"One other thing," I slipped in. "Jasper invited me to play baseball with his family today. May I go with them?"

Mother raised her an elegant brow. "But that Muggle contraption," she said pointing her hands towards the telly. "What was it called?"

"The television?"

"Yes, that. It said that there would be an approaching storm. I am unsure whether you should be playing sports in such weather."

I laughed lightly. "I shan't be playing." I raised my recovering arm. "Just spectating. Besides, baseball is a Muggle sport I have no interest in trying to understand." _Although, it would be funny to show these vampires that I, a mere mortal wizard, could best them at their national past time._

"It _is_ a Yankee sport," mother added jokingly. "We can't expect them to enjoy the disciplines we do in Britain." We laughed together at the thought of me playing America's pastime. She brightened up and looked at me. "Just so you know, I managed to shrink your Quidditch things."

I looked at her with awe. My mouth hung open and she pursed her lips in disapproval. It was rude to let your mouth hang for the world to see. Regardless, she has my Quidditch equipment! "How did you ever manage that?" I asked with eager disbelief.

"House Elves," she answered plainly, though she looked satisfied at making me happy once more.

~O~

I Apparated to the Cullen house shortly after my talk with mother. It was so odd to me that they would settle for something so small. If I were to spend eternity in a home, it would be at least the size of Malfoy Manor. A rumble of thunder made me shiver slightly and a cold gust blew against my black coat. I enchanted my coat with a warming spell. _Why would they want to play baseball in such weather?_

Walking over to the front door, I looked up at the sky. It was dark and cloudy. I groaned hoping that it wouldn't rain today.

Before I could hold the handle, the door swung open to reveal an Alice clad in baseball attire. She wore a little baseball cap and an adorable blue and white jersey. "Draco!" she cried as she crushed me in a small hug.

"I missed you too, Alice. But no hugs, dear, I'm British." I rasped as the last of the oxygen left my lungs. Alice released me from her death grip as I looked ready to faint. "We only show affection to dogs and horses," I said playfully in between gulps of air.

Alice rolled her eyes and led me inside. Edward and Bella were sitting together on the sofa near the fireplace. Edward was wearing a simple white jersey outlined in blue with a light blue long-sleeve underneath while Bella was… dressed for the weather. Bella looked up to greet me. "Hey, Draco."

"Hello, Bella," I greeted back. Edward gave me a small nod and turned back to Bella. I heard footsteps descend from the staircase. Turning, I see the rest of the Cullens.

"Draco, so nice to see you again," Esme said as she gave me a hug much softer than those of Alice. "I'm so glad you could make it." She smiled happily. "This is going to be so much fun, you'll see." I somehow doubted that but I plastered a smile on my face anyway not wanting to ruin the mood. Esme was sporting a light blue cap with a capital C on it. She was also wearing a white Lacoste jacket and black gloves.

"Glad to see you again, Draco," Carlisle said as he put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly. He was wearing a baseball shirt similar to Edward's with a grey long-sleeve shirt underneath. A white and blue striped scarf was draped around his neck as well.

They were dressed as if they wanted to be warm. I found it strangely refreshing and reminded me of autumn in Wiltshire.

Bella and I went to the kitchen to pick out some snacks we wanted to bring along with us. Carlisle said it was about a few minutes away but we would be staying out for a while. I found some chocolate biscuits that I stuffed into my coat pocket while Bella found bags of chips.

"Bella," I called. "Have you seen Jasper?" Before Bella could respond, my eyes were covered with cold hands and I heard Bella giggle.

"I'll leave you two alone," she said laughing lightly.

"Speak of the devil," I said grinning. Jasper turned me around and I kissed him lightly on the lips. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too, Draco," he replied. "And I got something for you." He produced a baseball shirt my size from a plastic bag he was holding. I saw he was wearing the exact same one.

I grinned. "Thank you, Jasper." He made to kiss but I turned my head and it landed at the back of my head. I chuckled. "Let me just fix it." I pulled out my wand and laid the shirt on the kitchen table. I drew the words 'Team Jasper' in a neat font on the front of the shirt. "Perfect."

"Can I have my kiss now?" Jasper asked as he traced the back of my neck with his lips. His cold breath sent shivers through my skin.

"If you must," I teased. His cold mouth captured mine in a heated kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me on to the table. His arms roamed across my torso and I let out a small moan. As soon as the sound escaped my lips he released them.

"We should get back to the living room. Everyone is waiting," he said sweetly, probably payback for not letting him have his way. I laughed though. He was too cute and snogging him wasn't unsatisfying. He held my hand as we walked to the living room with the others. I noticed his shirt clung to his torso exposing his muscular chest. I couldn't help but swoon over Jasper every time I'm with him. "I hope the cold winds are enough to cool you down today," he said jokingly. I rolled my eyes. His special gift did make it easier for him to know what I want.

"They're done making out. Finally!" Rosalie yelled into the living room as we entered. Rosalie made kissy faces at us and I narrowed my eyes at her. "Now, we can go." She was wearing a dark blue jersey matching Emmett's dark blue sweat shirt. She led the way out the door and everyone else filtered out of the house.

I entertained the thought of jinxing Rosalie while she was playing baseball but decided against it. She would kill me. Literally.

* * *

Like I said, not much happening except a little mother and son bonding time. Oh and no offense if you're a baseball fan. They're Brits, you can't blame them XD Read and review please :)


	16. Bloody Baseball

**Off-Canon:** Alice and Jasper aren't a couple in here. They still meet the same way as they did in the books but they are just friends.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot I made. Anything you notice that does not comply with canon rules (OC, settings) are probably mine.

**Time Setting**: After Half-Blood Prince and during Eclipse.

**Summary**: After Half-Blood Prince, the Golden Trio realize they need to destroy Horcruxes to finally kill Lord Voldemort. Easier said than done when one of the Horcruxes is with one Draco Malfoy an ocean away. Turmoil ensues in Britain as the Dark Lord begins his conquest and Harry Potter needs to find a way to America. Having fled Britain, Draco must now learn to live as an American Muggle in Forks, Washington. Here, he is taken in by a certain family. They seem normal except for the fact that they never seem to eat, drink, or sleep! As if that's not enough, one of them has developed an interest in Draco.

**Pairs**: Draco/Jasper, Alice/_, Edward/Bella, Jacob/_, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Harry/_, Ron/Hermione

Batter up, bitches! Oh and special thanks to Eric. My beta~!

* * *

_**Bloody Baseball**_

**Draco's POV**

A slight drizzle had begun to fall over the road and small droplets raced across the windows as they streaked and collided with each other. The radio in the car was set on low and classical music was playing lightly in the background. Countless trees passed by us in a blur as we drove on the wet road heading for somewhere on the other side of the forest.

Bella had complained earlier that she did not want to 'walk' the entire way to our venue so Edward was driving Emmett's Jeep until the halfway point. I decided to join them citing the same reason as Bella. Jasper, ever the gentleman, decided to accompany me.

"Edward, stop by my house," I ordered. "I need to pick up something before we play." Jasper cleared his throat and gave me a knowing look. "_Please_," I sighed. Immediately, Edward made a sharp U-turn in the middle of the street surprising the one car that was unlucky enough to be behind us. These Muggle seat belts were actually useful.

"But I thought you couldn't use your arm," Jasper said worriedly. His face was etched with a small amount of worry and I had to laugh. "It's not funny, Draco." He looked serious which made me laugh more.

I rolled my eyes. "Are all vampires this protective?" I asked Bella.

"Tell me about it," she said giving Edward a pointed look. He smiled at her adoringly giving her his crooked smile that made me cringe.

Edward looked at me through the rear-view mirror. "Only the ones that fall in love with fragile humans."

"Aren't you both lucky?" Bella joked.

"Don't worry, Jasper," I said squeezing his arm. "Mother told me it should be in fit shape today." I demonstrated by stretching and swinging my arm.

"Well, it's not like you'll be able to catch the ball," Jasper said confidently. "Especially when I hit it." He smiled and chuckled lightly as I playfully shoved him. I had gotten accustomed to simply not trying to push him since he was a lot stronger than I am. A lot stronger.

"Ah, you forget one simple thing about me," I said. I pulled out my wand and waved it in front of him. Jasper was about to take it from me when I pulled it away.

"Now, that's not fair," Bella complained. She looked grumpily at me through the mirror on the sun shield. Why the sun shield was even down was a mystery since it was _raining_.

I groaned. "Fine, no magic." We suddenly came to a halt and I found out that we were in front of my house. "Except for this one spell," I said. "_Accio Quidditch bag!_" I got out of the car and caught my bag dusting off the broken shards of glass that explained the shattering sound I heard after the spell. That window will need repairing when I get back.

"What's that?" Jasper asked holding the other end of the long bag.

I got in the car carefully maneuvering my long bag inside. "You'll see." Edward sped off my street as soon as I got inside making me hit the back of Bella's seat. "Bloody fuck! Wait for me to get buckled in!"

~O~

"I'm not riding on your back, Jasper," I said crossing my arms. We had reached the halfway point about a minute ago and Bella had been mentally preparing herself to run with Edward. I, however, will not be travelling in that fashion.

"Why not?" Jasper asked disappointed. "We'll be late if we just walk and we can't take the Jeep through the woods." He took out my Quidditch bag from the Jeep and settled it in front of me. I bent down to unzip it to check its contents.

"Because I'll be flying there," I answered. "I haven't flown since last weekend when Jacob…" I remembered the little accident that involved a certain werewolf and decided to leave out some details.

Bella shot her head in my direction at the mention of Jacob's name. "When Jacob what?" she asked curiously. "What happened last weekend?"

"Well, I'll take Bella there now. You guys can decide how you want to get there," Edward chipped in as he hoisted Bella on his back. Bella resisted, wanting to know what Jacob did last weekend.

"Wait! I-" Before she could finish, she was taken away and within the boundaries of the forest within seconds.

Jasper hovered behind me and leaned over trying to peer into the contents of my Quidditch bag. "What did happen last weekend with Jacob?" I didn't turn to face him since his reaction would have been predictably overprotective.

"Well, I went to Bella's house to give her a potion and as I was leaving," I said, "Jacob jumped in front of the window as I had just sped off her room. Long story short, I fell from the second floor from Bella's window going Merlin-knows how fast." He pulled me around and held me still as his eyes examined me. "And that was why my arm was hurt," I added with a smile.

Jasper was not amused. "You could have been killed! What were you thinking?" he scolded. Jasper snatched my Quidditch bag away from me. "You aren't flying over there. It's too dangerous."

I rolled my eyes at him. I made to grab my bag from him but he pulled it away shaking his head. "I was Seeker for my team. Damn it, Jasper! Give me my things!" I pounded against his chest as he raised my Quidditch bag above his head knowing I couldn't get to it since he was taller.

I walked away fuming, trying to think of a way to get my broom back. Jasper followed with remorse in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I should learn to trust you more. Especially since you've proven that you can take care of yourself." He held a cold finger against my flushed cheek and smiled serenely. He was using his special gift to calm me down and it was working.

I sighed grudgingly. "What if," I started. "What if you rode on the broom with me? That way, if we do start to fall, _which I highly doubt will happen_, you can be your protective self and save me." He let the thought dangle in the air above us for a while before he answered.

"Okay."

"Good," I said happily. I kissed his lips briefly as he handed me my Quidditch bag. I pulled out my Nimbus 2001 and a few memories of my Quidditch days flew across the foray of my mind. Beating those clumsy Hufflepuffs was far too easy. At least, the Gryffindors put up a fight.

I settled on the broomstick and told Jasper to ride on the space behind me. He coiled his cold arms around my waist and I shivered slightly. Jasper crept closer and settled his head onto my shoulder and groaned. "You smell so good," he said as he nuzzled my neck.

I chuckled and turned my head to catch his mouth in a quick kiss. "Just hang on and tell me where to go." The drizzle had stopped but dark clouds still loomed above us. It seemed like Alice was right in predicting the weather.

I kicked off the ground and sped off towards where I saw Edward run with Bella. Jasper's arms held on tighter but not enough to suffocate me; just enough for him to pull me away from the front of the broom should we begin an unplanned descent.

"Just keep going straight and we'll hit the field," Jasper said through the roar of the wind. Soon enough, I saw a spacious field near the peaks of the Olympic mountain range. It was bigger than the Quidditch pitch at Hogwarts. Carlisle appeared to be marking the bases but they are much farther apart than what I saw on the telly.

Our descent was met with awe by Emmett who immediately ran towards us as we touched the ground. "Dude! Were you seriously flying with a broomstick?" he asked with amusing awe. He marveled at the broomstick as we dismounted. "How fast does it go?"

"It goes nearly as much as us," Jasper answered. "But only nearly." He pulled me onto him, locking me in a full embrace with my back against his chest. "I'm still sure we could have gotten here faster if we ran."

"Can I try it out?" Emmett asked as he took the broomstick from me. He looked it up and down, feeling its handle and touching the bristles.

I slowly reached out for it and snatched it away. "I'd rather you didn't. You might break it," I said jokingly. All three of us laughed as Rosalie approached us.

"Come on, Alice says it's almost time to play," she said pulling on Emmett's muscular arm.

"M'kay, babe," Emmett agreed as he walked away towards where Esme and Bella stood.

We began to walk with Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper pointed towards them. "Bella's going to be umpire." I nodded. "And you're on Alice's team with Rosalie and Carlisle against the rest of us."

"You mean I wrote this for nothing?" I asked showing him the baseball shirt I was wearing that said "Team Jasper" under my coat. I had wanted to be on Jasper's team but if I could beat his arse at this, well, that would just be fine.

"You can still root for me," he said playfully as he put his arm around my shoulders. "I promise to go easy on you."

"Oh, no," I said pulling away from him. "If you're going to lose, I want you to lose while you were trying to win," I said challengingly. I puffed out my chest in front of him and he poked the air out of me.

"You're so adorable," Jasper laughed. I rolled my eyes as I walked over to my team circle.

Alice, Rosalie, and Carlisle were gathered around the pitcher's mound that was unusually far from home plate. "Hurray! Draco's on my team," Alice cheered as she hugged me to death. Carlisle patted my back and Rosalie nodded curtly. "Okay, I'm pitching and Carlisle and Rosie know what they have to do. I want Draco to stand near the forest's edge with his broom ready for any stray balls that we can't catch."

"No pressure, Draco," Rosalie said. "There _won't_ be any balls for you to catch with me out there." She smirked and Carlisle chuckled.

"Hmm, we'll see," I mused.

"The important thing is to have fun, okay?" Carlisle added.

"Of course, Carlisle," Alice replied. "Go and get ready, guys." We each left to our respective places on the field and I held my broom to my side figuring I might not need to mount it yet. "It's time!" Alice shouted and in a blur, the other team had their first batter up: Esme.

_Shouldn't be much of a flyer._ Carlisle gave his wife a kiss as he situated himself behind her and took the stance of a catcher. Obviously, he did not wear a glove which made me a little self-conscious as I wore my Quidditch gauntlets.

Alice stood straight yet graceful, holding the ball with both her hands at her waist. She pulled back her right hand and, like a Golden Snitch turning sharply away from the hand of a Seeker, the ball flicked out of her hand and onto Carlisle's hand barely missing Esme's swing of the aluminum bat.

"Strike," Bella called out unenthusiastically. Hearing that odd looney girl broadcast the Quidditch matches was much more interesting than having Bella call for baseball.

Carlisle threw the ball back at Alice and she resumed her pose. Again, she pulled back and threw the ball.

Instead of the expected crack of the bat and ball I hear on the telly, I heard a loud rumble of thunder. Esme was gone in a blur. Lightning struck out somewhere near the mountains and a real shattering sound of thunder echoed throughout the field and mountains and I realized why they needed a thunderstorm.

"Get your head in the game," Rosalie called out as she ran for the ball. I scowled and mentally hit myself for being distracted. Moments later, she returned from the forest and threw the ball with might that would rival that of a giant. The ball flew towards Carlisle's waiting hand as Esme dashed towards home plate.

"Out," Bella called. "Sorry, Esme."

"It's okay, dear. It was fun," she said excitedly.

I mounted my broom getting ready for the next batter. Edward swung around the aluminum bat and stationed himself in front of Carlisle.

Alice pitched the ball again and the bat collided with the invisible ball ushering another crackle of thunder. Edward ran towards first base as I sped off for the ball.

The ball was flying nearly as fast as a Snitch and in a much linear projection. I increased speed and caught it with my gloved hand. Rosalie was underneath me in the trees. "Hmph, you got lucky," she shouted half-jokingly half-mockingly.

I hurled the ball at her with a swing of my arm and she caught it. She began running and threw the ball back at Alice.

"Out!" Bella shouted laughing as Edward swung her around playfully. She tried to pull herself away but to no avail until Jasper stood up to take the batter's place.

I hovered above the ground a few meters and I saw Jasper point the bat at me with a sly smile on his face. I raised an eyebrow knowing that he would see me and we both nodded. Lightning flashed as Alice released the ball and the combined sound of thunder and impact of ball and bat was much more ear-shattering.

Jasper ran towards first base as I flew towards the ball. It was flying fairly low and entered the forested grounds. "Dammit," I slurred as I slowed to a halt letting Rosalie run after the ball.

"Homerun!" Bella called out.

Jasper beamed at me from home plate. I rolled my eyes and shouted, "You got lucky!"

Rosalie returned with the ball in hand and hurled it towards Alice. Next up was Emmett.

He picked up the aluminum bat from the ground and swung it around in an impressive show of skill. "Get ready, babe!" He pulled the bat back and stood ready to swing. Alice released the ball and the crack of thunder roared at impact.

The ball sped fast in between Rosalie and I. She ran for it as I chased it. It flew above the forest making it easy for me to follow. I sped up closing in on it when I noticed Rosalie had made a sharp turn towards the middle of the forest making me lose concentration.

"Fuck!" I cursed. I sped off in her direction trying to catch up. "Damn it all." She came to a sudden halt and I descended to her side carefully avoiding the trees. She stood deceptively motionless until I started to speak. She covered my mouth with her cold delicate hands and shushed me.

"Quiet," she shushed. I dismounted my broom silently. Her eyes were wide with worry and she started walking forward warily. "I smelled human blood while we were after the ball," she said in a hushed tone. She kept walking forward with me in tow. "We're getting closer." Her voice was anxious and her eyes were scanning the immediate vicinity.

"Is it another vampire?" I asked quietly trying to see what she was looking for.

"Oh, my God," she gasped as she stopped in her tracks. I saw what she was looking at and I nearly blanched. The remains of a young girl were lying in the middle of the forest. Blood stained her clothes and some of the plants around her. Rosalie covered her mouth and I took a step back from the scene. It looked as if the body was ravaged by a wild animal; her clothes were tattered and her face perpetually anguished.

A voice sounded from behind us, "Can I help you?" I recognized the lyrical voice and I knew who it belonged to long before Rosalie and I turned to face the culprit. Tristan stood a few yards from us with a small trail of blood visible on the corner of his mouth. "Oh, Draco. You're skipping school too?"

* * *

Well, ya'll best be happy. I didn't get homework done at all. XD


	17. True Colour

**Off-Canon:** Alice and Jasper aren't a couple in here. They still meet the same way as they did in the books but they are just friends.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot I made. Anything you notice that does not comply with canon rules (OC, settings) are probably mine.

**Time Setting**: After Half-Blood Prince and during Eclipse.

**Summary**: After Half-Blood Prince, the Golden Trio realize they need to destroy Horcruxes to finally kill Lord Voldemort. Easier said than done when one of the Horcruxes is with one Draco Malfoy an ocean away. Turmoil ensues in Britain as the Dark Lord begins his conquest and Harry Potter needs to find a way to America. Having fled Britain, Draco must now learn to live as an American Muggle in Forks, Washington. Here, he is taken in by a certain family. They seem normal except for the fact that they never seem to eat, drink, or sleep! As if that's not enough, one of them has developed an interest in Draco.

**Pairs**: Draco/Jasper, Alice/_, Edward/Bella, Jacob/_, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Harry/_, Ron/Hermione

I wanted to try writing differently today so it's in 3rd POV like the first few chapters. And yes, this was late and I is very verrrrry sorrrry.

* * *

_**True Colour**_

Draco kept staring at the person – monster – in front of him. Tristan stood relaxed with a smile on his blood-splattered face. His eyes shone in the most sinister shade of scarlet as he glanced at Rosalie and settled his eyes upon Draco.

"I heard you guys playing baseball," he told them. Tristan took a casual step forward with his hands in his pockets. His easygoing tone made it appear as if he was just taking a stroll through the serene mountains. The massacred remains of a young woman behind Draco told a different story.

"God," Rosalie groaned. "Alice needs to stop telling us to play baseball when other vampires are going to show up." Rosalie sounded annoyed and looked pointedly at Tristan. "You should just leave if you don't want any trouble." Tristan stopped walking.

Draco turned to Tristan to gauge his reaction. He looked at Rosalie through narrowed eyes. "I can snap your pretty little body in a second," he said in a low growl.

Draco felt his chest tighten and something against it felt hot. He felt something foul in the air and he pulled his wand out slowly and hid it behind his back.

Lightning struck.

"_Everte Statum!_" Tristan shot from his position into a large tree, snapping its trunk with a loud crack followed by the fearsome roar of thunder. "Rosalie! Run!" Draco shouted as he mounted his broom and flew off not bothering to see if Rosalie did heed his word._Merlin, I'm turning into a bloody Gryffindor!_he thought. _Since when do I do things first and evaluate later?_

Branches seemed to suddenly appear in front of him, scratching his face and clothes as he tried to fly above the forest canopy. Branches grazed every part of him and made flying upwards difficult. From the sky, Draco spotted a blur of blonde hair from patches in the trees that was headed for the baseball field. He sped off in the same direction.

Rosalie emerged from the forest's edge. Draco sighed in relief as he saw the Cullens run towards her. He slowed down as he prepared to dismount his broom. Alice was waving at him with both arms above her head mistaking it for a welcoming wave.

Draco's feet touched the ground and he stumbled clumsily off his broomstick and onto the ground. "Tris-Tristan was," he stammered. His mouth couldn't process the scenes in his head that needed to be told in words. "Rosalie smelled some…" he tried to continue but they weren't listening. They were look at him with nothing short of shock.

"Draco," Bella whispered shakily. She covered her mouth with her hand as she looked at Draco with horror.

"What?" Draco asked throwing his arms to his side with annoyance. He felt a sharp pain on his left bicep and he looked at it. There was a large gash that ripped right through his sleeve and onto his flesh. Draco gasped at the sight.

"Draco, don't move," Carlisle called but Draco didn't hear him. He kept his attention at the deep wound that felt as if it had appeared out of nowhere. Carlisle settled on Draco's side and held the injured arm firmly. "Do you know what cut you?" he asked.

"I-I didn't even feel it until now," he explained. Carlisle took of his scarf and tied it above the wound.

"No, Jasper!" Emmett yelled.

Draco turned to see Jasper being held back by his brothers. His face was contorted with inhuman thirst and his once golden eyes were now dark and empty. Jasper pushed and fought against his brothers as they tried to keep him from his desires. Grizzly snarls erupted from somewhere deep in Jasper's chest as his instincts began taking over.

He couldn't believe a time when Jasper would be hypnotized by the allure of blood. Perhaps he was just ignorant and hopeful since he hasn't seen Jasper in his frenzied state. Now he has. And it scared him.

The hot and constricting feeling in his chest returned. He clutched his chest trying to open his airways.

Jasper threw off Edward with a forceful shove and Rosalie stepped in from behind to hold him. All of them steered clear from Jasper's snapping teeth.

Alice approached Jasper warily and started to talk to him. She told him to remember who he loved. Then she told him to remember what he promised to him. "Remember what you promised Draco? You won't hurt him, Jazz. You're not one to break promises." She smiled at him much like how someone would smile at a puppy who misbehaved.

Jasper's raging body stilled. His dark eyes didn't look at Draco with the desire to kill anymore. It started to resemble that of remorse. He let himself be carried away by Emmett and Edward as Draco watched.

"We should get you to the hospital, Draco," Carlisle said trying to get Draco's attention. He prodded the arm, picking away twigs and leaves still caught in the cloth of his sleeve.

"No," Draco said absently. "I need to go home. I have restorative potions that can take care of this."

"Alright, Draco," Carlisle said. "I'm sorry about this–"

"–It wasn't your fault."

~O~

BEEP!

BEEP!

Draco slammed his hand down on the alarm clock to silence it. He cracked an eye open to check the time.

Six o'clock.

He groaned. The entire ordeal yesterday took a lot out of him and he wanted to fall back to sleep. He barely made it to his bed after applying Dittany on his injury. He didn't even have time to change from his clothes. Draco had Apparated directly to the cellar so as not to alert his parents of his current condition. Who knows how his parents would have reacted if they found out their son was injured while playing baseball with vampires.

Pushing the sheets away from his legs, he summoned a set of undergarments from his closet. As the closet door opened, Draco caught a glimpse of a silhouette of a face. Draco got up and walked over to the closet's door.

"Surely you could have found a less intrusive hiding place in my room, Jasper?" he joked as he made to open the door. Before his hand could grab the handle, the doors shot open and he fell to the ground.

In a split second, Tristan had knocked him to the ground, leaving him breathless and gasping for air. "I'm not here to hurt you so be quiet." Tristan held a finger to his mouth shushing Draco.

Something against Draco's chest started to burn his skin and wouldn't let his breathing even out. He grasped his chest as if trying to extinguish an imaginary fire that had erupted. He would have screamed if his lungs would let him.

"You need to be prepared," Tristan said kneeling next to Draco's head. His face was directly above Draco's, inches away. "She's coming for her."

That was all. Tristan left through an open window in a blur leaving Draco rasping for air on his floor.

"Father! Father!" Draco yelled as soon as his throat would let him. He coughed as he sat up from the carpeted floor. "Father!"

Footsteps could be heard from the hall as his parents rushed to his room. The door swung upon to reveal his parents clad in their evening robes. The curtains against the open window billowed as a gust entered the room.

"Draco!" Narcissa cried as she knelt to his son's side holding him up. "What has happened?" she asked as she swatted his hands away from his chest so she could examine him.

"V-Vampire was in my closet," Draco coughed. He held his hand against his chest noticing that the burning pain had subsided. "He said–"

"Who? Draco, tell me who was in the house?" Lucius demanded. He held his son by the shoulders, steadying him.

"Victoria is coming for Bella," Draco said managing to say it clearly. "He came to warn me."

"Who came to warn you, Draco?" his mother asked. She put her soft hand on Draco's forehead, checking if his temperature was higher than normal. "Are you not well, Draco?"

"Tristan! But he's not important right now. Father, mother, the vampires are coming soon and we are ill-prepared." Narcissa gasped and Lucius' face tightened.

"Narcissa, I need you to raise the wards today. Draco, you shall be excused from school attendance for the entire week. I shall begin teaching you protective spells today." Lucius exited, most likely headed for the Dueling Wing.

Narcissa nodded. "I have finished furnishing the Dueling Wing."

"Ow!" Draco cried as Narcissa grazed over a sensitive patch of skin on Draco's chest. "That hurt."

"What hurts, Draco?" she asked worriedly. She instructed Draco to pull off his shirt so she could see his chest thoroughly. She gasped.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Draco, what have you done?" Narcissa's voice trembled as her hand hovered above his chest, too afraid to touch it.

"What do you mean?" he asked confused. He threw off his shirt and stalked off to the bathroom. Upon turning on the lights, he too gasped. Draco took off the necklace under which numerous scars rested. His hands trembled as he noticed that the scars were not simply a skin wounds. "H-How could this have happened?" he thought out loud. The scars were arranged in a rough pattern that resembled letters.

"_Blood Traitor_," Narcissa read as she entered the bathroom. Draco was left speechless at the words. He kept staring at his blemished skin through the vanity. "Come, Draco. We need to treat those immediately."

Draco nodded absently as he was ushered away from his room to the cellar. The locket was left on Draco's bathroom counter were it glowed a sickly dark aura.

~O~

Narcissa summoned a vial of Murtlap Essence and applied a liberal amount of it on Draco's chest. Draco hissed in pain as Narcissa gently dabbed the cloth of potion on his skin. "Is it permanent?" Draco muttered.

"No, Draco. It's coming right off," Narcissa comforted. She held Draco's face with her hand. "Have you been having your fits again?"

Draco lightly pushed away her hand. He hated thinking about it. After he returned home from Hogwarts that horrible day, he'd have violent fits when he slept. So violent that his parents had to Charm his quarters to not permit sound to escape. Often, his furniture would be destroyed or his curtains would be ripped when he awoke. They weren't common and mostly happened only when the Dark Lord made him torture someone. No one would have ever thought that his fits would lead to self-harm.

"No, I don't think I have," he confessed. "I'm not sure… But surely you can't believe that I would do this to myself!" He pointed to the grim message etched on his skin.

"Think, Draco," Narcissa urged. "Has anything happened recently that would resurface your night terrors?"

"Don't call them that!" Draco shouted. He accidentally knocked over the vial of Murtlap when he slammed his hand on the wooden table. "Sorry. Just, don't call them that."

"I'm sorry, Draco." She held Draco's hand in hers. "But we must know what might be causing this."

Draco replayed yesterday in his head. The game had been fun until he had found Tristan. But that didn't feel like it would be the cause. Then a sudden realization hit the forefront of his mind. Jasper's frenzied state really shook him.

"Jasper."

"What? Draco, what did you say?"

"It's nothing, mother."

She seemed to consider prying more but decided against it. She would find out sooner or later. For now, her duty was to raise the protective wards. "Alright, your father is waiting."

Draco made to leave but stopped short of the door. "Mother?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"Is it possible that You-Know-Who knows where we are? Could this have happened because –"

"No, Draco," Narcissa replied. "The Dark Lord does not know where we are. And we shall find out what may have caused this, but for now, we have more pressing matters."

Draco nodded and left. Narcissa sat on the stool and thought about it. Perhaps the Dark Lord does know where they are. If that was the case, she had to warn Lucius.

~O~

The Dueling Wing was a room as big as the Forks High School gymnasium. It was located underground like the cellar but on the opposite end of the house. The walls have entirely been covered with glass mirrors Bewitched to withstand blunt impacts. The floor has been Charmed to lessen the impact of any falling figure so as to prevent injury. Stellar constellations travelled across its ceiling some few hundred forty feet above the floor.

Lucius was testing the Charms on the room with Narcissa's wand. Lucius' wand was destroyed when the Dark Lord attempted to eliminate Harry Potter over Little Whinging. The Dark Lord made no mention of a replacement wand for Lucius and he was forced to flee the Manor without one.

Draco strolled into the room while Lucius was repairing a crack in a mirror. "I'm sorry, Jake," Draco said to the cellular he held to his right ear. "Again, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you not to pick me up yesterday and that you were nearly late to school. Well, I called to tell you I'm going to be skipping school the rest of the week. I need to tell you something else later. Bye."

"Put that away, Draco," Lucius ordered. "I need you to concentrate thoroughly on what I'm about to teach you."

"Yes, father," he said as he put away his cell phone.

"First off, we shall practice on immobile targets." Lucius flicked his wife's wand and trapdoors beneath the wooden opened and two human shaped test targets ascended. "_Incendio!_" A neat stream of fire flew from the tip of his wand and onto the dummy. It was enveloped quickly with flames. "You will need to learn how to manipulate the flow of magic from your wand onto a target and quickly overwhelm it."

Draco nodded and assumed the proper stance of spell casting. "_Incendio!_" A ribbon of fire erupted from Draco's wand and onto the desired target. However, unlike Lucius' target which was immediately covered with flames, Draco's fire was only maintained in a few spots. "Damn."

"We shall try again." He flicked the wand and the dummies fell to the ground below and two new ones replaced them. "Vampires are extremely vulnerable to fire, as you well know, but they can quickly extinguish it if the affected areas are scattered."

"So the point of this exercise is to practice immediately spreading fire throughout a vampire's body," Draco reiterated. "I understand."

"Very good, Draco," Lucius said with a satisfied nod. "Now, try again."

Draco nodded and assumed the position again. "_Incendio!_" The blaze flew from his wand and struck the target. The dummy was covered with the fire but some parts were still left untouched. Draco aimed at the other one. _"Incendio!_" He cursed at every failure. Again and again he tried until he grew tired and frustrated.

"Again!" Lucius commanded. "You must channel your control." With a flick of the wand, the dummies replaced themselves again for the umpteenth time.

Draco gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"You must relax and focus," his father told him. "Anger and frustration will make your magic erratic and unpredictable."

Draco nodded. He breathed slowly and closed his eyes. Once his breathing had steadied, he assumed the stance. "Once more," he thought aloud. "_Incendio!_" The dazzling fire flew from his wand and landed at the chest of the target and it was quickly covered entirely in a blaze.

"Well done," Lucius commended. "Now that you've mastered the basic fire spell, we shall move on to Fiendfyre."

Draco's eyes widened. "Cursed fire," he marveled.

He had heard of magnificent fires so hot that water could not extinguish them. The flames were of immense size and took the forms of serpents, Chimaeras, and even dragons. But Draco also knew that Fiendfyre was extremely difficult to control as it would act as a completely Sentient being if its conjurer was inexperienced.

"We must be cautious," Lucius warned. "This is very Dark magic and may result in our untimely deaths. Are you ready, Draco?"

Draco straightened up and nodded. "Yes, father."

Lucius pushed Draco behind him and in a loud clear voice casted, "_Fiendfyre!_"

* * *

FIRE FIRE FIRE. They really shouldn't play with fire. Someone's going to get burnt. Well, too late for Draco cuz of the damn Horcrux. hahaha. But he doesn't know that so don't tell him!


	18. Will You Die for Me If I Say Please?

**Off-Canon:** Alice and Jasper aren't a couple in here. They still meet the same way as they did in the books but they are just friends.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot I made. Anything you notice that does not comply with canon rules (OC, settings) are probably mine.

**Time Setting**: After Half-Blood Prince and during Eclipse.

**Summary**: After Half-Blood Prince, the Golden Trio realize they need to destroy Horcruxes to finally kill Lord Voldemort. Easier said than done when one of the Horcruxes is with one Draco Malfoy an ocean away. Turmoil ensues in Britain as the Dark Lord begins his conquest and Harry Potter needs to find a way to America. Having fled Britain, Draco must now learn to live as an American Muggle in Forks, Washington. Here, he is taken in by a certain family. They seem normal except for the fact that they never seem to eat, drink, or sleep! As if that's not enough, one of them has developed an interest in Draco.

**Pairs**: Draco/Jasper, Alice/_, Edward/Bella, Jacob/_, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Harry/_, Ron/Hermione

Heyyy... Late. Very late. But let's not talk about that! Let's just enjoy this chapter shall we? Oh and the story about how Jasper was turned into a vampire is completely made up. MADE UP. Not canon. So believe at your own risk.

* * *

_**Will You Die for Me If I Say Please?**_

**3rd POV**

Draco grimaced as he applied a cloth of salve on the minor burns he sustained while practicing with enchanted fire. _Incendio, Ignis Eructo, Fiendfyre, _he repeated in his mind. They were but three of the countless ways to manipulate fire magically. Lucius had made it clear to teach Draco more in the time forthcoming. For now, Draco was ordered to rest for the day.

"Ack!" Draco growled as he touched a sensitive spot on his skin making him flinch. He dabbed the pink spot carefully, seeing that the blemishes were vanishing upon contact. "Never again will I play with fire," he sighed. Draco banished the bottle of balm with a flourish of his wand once he was done.

As he was about to leave the cellar, a trio of bottles sat on a desk on the far corner garnering his attention. The bottles contained the first three potions he brewed in this very room. Draco often kept them in his pocket but the constant clamour of glass vials proved too annoying so he left them down here. He summoned the elixir and stowed it away in his pocket. He decided it was the most important potion out of the three he brewed. The other two shone in their brilliant colours before Draco turned the lights off.

"Draco," Narcissa called from the main hallway. As she called, Draco ascended from the staircase leading down to the cellar. "Ah, there you are. Your father and I are going to the market." She held her Muggle purse by the handle as she rummaged through it looking for her wallet.

Draco nodded. "I'll be fine." Although, Draco wondered whether his _parents_ would be fine. It amazed him how quickly they learned to adapt to Muggle society. Granted it wasn't much different except for the fact that Muggles make everything more complicated than need be._ Cell phones! Bloody mess those things are._ Maybe they learned to adapt because his mother saw it coming. After all, she was the one to arrange for their change of residence. Introducing her to the debit card was difficult as I had no idea how the bloody things worked. Alice taught me once but I had forgotten.

"He's a grown boy, Narcissa. He'll be alright," Lucius remarked as he descended from the staircase. "We have raised the wards so trespassers will not be able to enter our property."

"Alright," she replied as she hooked her arm with Lucius and they walked out the front door.

Draco peered out the window waiting for his parents to reach the edge of their property before they Disapparated. "We _really_ need a car."

Draco retreated to his room trying to think of how to spend the rest of his day. He glanced at his school bag sprawled on the floor, papers hanging from his binder that needed to be reorganized, and his computer that could be used to type his English essay. _School is not a priority right now._ He left the room deciding to see if Jasper had stayed at home as well. If not, then he could always have a nice chat with Esme couldn't he?

~O~

"Come on, Jazz," Alice whined as she plopped daintily on a cushion on Jasper's floor. "You know that _I_ know that _you_ know you can't leave Draco. Not now or ever!" She gave Jasper her famous knowing look complete with an eyebrow raised up as if to say '_you know I'm right_.' "You guys are just so meant to be together!"

Jasper sat on the sofa, elbows on his knees, face buried in his palms. Alice had walked in on Jasper's room as he was pondering whether his relationship with Draco was worth the danger he was putting him through. "But honestly, Alice. It's difficult to care for someone you can so easily hurt." The room felt odd and gloomy at his words.

Alice crawled childishly towards Jasper. "And breaking up with Draco won't hurt him?"

"You know what I mean, Alice," Jasper mumbled.

"Well, then I guess it's time to ask him the big question isn't it?" She held his hands in hers. "I'm _pretty_ sure it'll work out." She dragged out the second word to emphasize just how sure she was.

He lifted his face from his palms to think, resting his chin on his hands. "I can't ask him to give up his humanity for me." He shook his head. "I just can't."

"What if he wants to?" Bella interrupted from the hallway. Jasper looked at her in surprise while Alice ushered her in. "Sorry to eavesdrop but… I really think you should ask what he thinks." She looked as if she had spoken out of place but she kept her head up.

"Bella, the decision was easy for you to make because nothing ties you down to your humanity," Jasper stated. "You also constantly assert your desire to become one of us especially during your early relationship with Edward."

"Don't you think Draco feels that way about you too?" Bella asked. Alice looked to Jasper for his answer.

"I do believe that he cares for me," Jasper confessed. "But –"

"–Then Bella's right," Alice chimed in as she hopped from her position on the floor. "It's time to ask Draco if he wants to become one of us!"

Jasper seemed to soak in what both girls had said. "Okay. I'll ask him tonight."

Alice looked delighted. "Yay!" She gave Jasper a quick kiss on the cheek. "Good luck, Jazz!"

There was a knock on Jasper's open door. Rosalie stood under the doorway waiting. "Come on, the sooner we get to La Push, the sooner I don't have to smell those stupid dogs. Carlisle and Esme have already gone." Rosalie crossed her arms and huffed. She clearly did not like the wolves.

Bella sighed. "I guess fighting together doesn't mean you have to like each other."

~O~

The Cullen house towered over Draco as he found himself on the front steps of the house. The clouds loomed overhead, grey and gloomy as ever. There was an eerie silence surrounding the house and Draco was surprised he had to knock on the front door instead of having Alice open it for him. He knocks once, twice, thrice. Nothing.

"Alice! Jasper!" Draco called out. "Are you guys home?" No one answered.

He held the door knob and turned. It kept its position. "_Alohomora._" He turned the knob and the door creaked as he stepped in. The house was the quietest he'd ever heard it. No music playing in Edward's room, no Alice yapping away with Rosalie, none of Emmett's playful laughs. He figured Alice and Jasper would have been at school with Edward. Emmett and Rosalie were probably out somewhere doing heaven knows what. Carlisle is probably at the hospital. But that wouldn't explain why Esme was gone.

"Maybe she's out pretending to buy groceries," Draco mused as he switched on a few lights. He walked around the living room, glancing around at the tastefully decorated walls. Draco stalked over to the sofa and settled. He glanced at the clock.

2:12 PM

He rested his head against a plush. _They'll be home soon. _He glanced at the clock again.

2:13PM

Draco grunted impatiently. He set his eyes on the white ceiling, counting the seconds until school would end and Jasper would come home. His eyes blinked slowly. _Ten more minutes._ A yawn escaped his lips and his eyes drooped closed. The house returned to its quiet state except for Draco's soft breathing on the living room sofa.

…

The front door opened with an inaudible creak. Alice walked, or rather pranced, into the house with Jasper and Rosalie in tow. "Shhh," she whispered to the two as she walked in. "Rosie, don't-"

"What was that Alice? You want me to be quiet?" Rosalie asked raising her voice on purpose. She smirked at Alice when she saw Draco's eyes shoot open. "Oh, look. It's Draco."

"Good afternoon to you too, Rosalie," Draco greeted stifling a yawn. "Did anyone ever tell you your voice is obnoxious enough to wake even the dead from their peace?" Rosalie faked a smile and walked off towards the kitchen. The back door slammed shut.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper asked lifting Draco's legs so he could sit next to him. He placed them on his lap as Alice sat next to Jasper.

Draco stretched his arms. "Well, I _was_ enjoying a nap on your comfortable sofa." Draco gave Jasper a gentle nudge with his knee. The grandfather clock struck 6 PM. A brief tune travelled across the room signaling the time. Draco looked at the time. "What did you guys do for four hours after school ended?"

"We didn't go to school today, Draco," Jasper answered.

"We just got back from La Push," Alice continued. "Jasper was preparing everyone on how to fight newborns." Alice pumped her fist in the air. "Except Bella, of course."

Draco looked at them incredulously. "I thought your family wasn't allowed there?"

"I'm sure you can believe that everyone else thought this exception was for the best," Jasper answered. "And not that Alice is going to be fighting _any_ newborns either." Alice dismissed him as she rolled her eyes at him.

Draco nodded understandingly. "So how was instructing werewolves like?" Draco sat up and snuggled closer to Jasper.

"Insufferable," Jasper sighed as he looped his arms around Draco's shoulders. "They felt nothing but animosity towards us the entire time we were there. I had to keep them calm and sensible the entire afternoon." Jasper threw his head back feigning exhaustion.

"Speaking of insufferable," Alice chimed in. "I'm going to go hunting or I won't be calm or sensible. I've been feeling kind of thirsty." She hopped off and waved them good bye. "I'll be back by tomorrow!" she yelled as she left through the backdoor.

"Let's go to my room," Jasper suggested as he pulled Draco to his feet. Jasper closed the door behind them and settled himself next to Draco on his lounge chair. "Draco, I can't imagine what you must think of me after yesterday." Jasper kept his attention on his palms resting on his lap as he spoke.

That caught Draco off guard. He positioned himself on Jasper's lap and laced his arms around his neck. "I have to admit, after yesterday, I am scared of you." Jasper turned his head away from Draco's gaze. Draco bit his lip. Sadness pulled against his heart at the sight of Jasper in emotional pain. "I take it back." Draco held Jasper's chin and made him look at him directly. "I'm scared of what you could be."

Jasper gently held Draco's arm and pushed up the sleeve. He traced the spot where a scar should have been. Magic never failed to amaze Jasper and he was thankful Draco knew enough of it to keep himself in one piece. "You're so fragile, Draco. I hate how you can die in a heartbeat because of a simple cut just because of me."

Draco pulled his arm away and scowled. "It's not like you did it to me, you know. It could have happened to anyone."

"But we can't afford to have it happen to you." Draco felt a pang of guilt and sadness from Jasper. "I don't want to lose myself in front of you again."

Draco rolled his eyes. He's been through this conversation with Jasper time and again. "I do try to be careful, Jasper." He sighed. "It's not like I try to hurt myself when I'm with you. I'm only human."

Jasper took Draco's hands in his and the lamb looked down upon the lion.

"What if you weren't?"

Draco's eyes widened with surprise. Did he hear Jasper right? "Wha-What?" Draco stuttered. Draco grinned and looked away as he tried to make words. "I-I'm sorry?" Did he just ask the question Draco thought he did?

"Will you turn? Will you turn for me, Draco?" Jasper asked as he pulled Draco to face him again. His pearly white teeth shone through his bright smile as he awaited a reply. "I know it's a lot to ask of–"

Draco crushed his lips against Jasper's. Jasper recoiled in surprise but leaned into it. "Yes! If it'll make you shut up about me being fragile and helpless then all the more yes!" he exclaimed against the kiss. He released Jasper's lips and rested his forehead against his. "I love you," he whispered as he cupped Jasper's face.

Jasper was overjoyed at the three uttered words. It was the first time Draco had ever proclaimed what he felt about him. "I love you too, Draco."

Jasper rested his forehead against Draco's, taking in his scent. He was amazed that Draco's scent was more distinguishable than all other humans. Blood smelled good. It smelled quite heavenly actually but Draco's was somehow more attractive than all others.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked looking at Jasper with a childish smile.

"Hmm," Jasper mused as he laid down on the lounge chair. "What first attracted me to you," he confessed. Draco tilted his head in thought as he looked down on Jasper.

"Was it my devishly handsome face? My incredibly attractive physique? My stunningly perfect hair?" Draco suggested. He posed, emphasizing the features he just listed. Jasper giggled at every pose. "What's so funny? Those are all proper reasons to be attracted to me. Unless it was my accent then I could say the same for you."

Jasper motioned for Draco to lie next to him as he settled himself on his elbow. "It was your blood that called to me."

Draco smirked. It wasn't something he'd thought of but it was still his trait, although not very original. "That's so typical of a vampire to say," he remarked turning his head from the white ceiling to stare at Jasper's face.

Jasper laughed. "Everyone's blood smells enticing to me. But when met you, I felt something different about you." Draco raised an eyebrow in interest. "Your blood makes me go crazier than anyone else's." Jasper looked away and laughed. "You had no idea how many times Alice had to reassure me I wouldn't hurt you. You drove me insane."

Draco rolled his eyes. "I do tend to do that." They both laughed at that. Draco thought again about becoming a vampire and spending eternity with Jasper. How great it would be and how happy he can finally be. But something more pressing was bugging him. "Did it hurt, Jasper?" Draco asked staring at the ceiling.

"Hm?" Jasper looked to see Draco's expression. "Did what hurt?"

"When you were turned," Draco murmured. He scooted so his back was against Jasper's chest. "How bad was it?" Draco didn't want to see what Jasper's face would be like as he told the story so he stared at his blank white wall.

Jasper played with Draco's hair absently. "I believe it was the most unimaginably painful experience in my natural life." Draco shuddered.

"Who turned you?" Draco asked curiously. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to–"

"No, it's alright," Jasper said humming in thought. "You remember when I told you that I was a Confederate major?" Draco nodded. "I was inspecting my troop's campsite one night and I heard a ruckus. I went to the rear of the camp edging towards a forest. I thought a few of the men were deserting. It was my job to keep them in line so I tried to catch them. Before I could even enter the boundaries of the forest, a woman stepped out of the dark forest."

"_Excuse me, miss. But this is no place for a lady to be at this hour," Jasper said politely through his surprise. What was a woman doing miles away from the nearest city in the middle of the night? _

_Jasper raised the lantern he was carrying to shed some light on her. She was wearing something that resembled a plantation mistress' day dress. The moonlight lightly shone against her hair revealing its rich brown sheen. Her hair fell down in gentle tussles around her shoulders, framing her prominently featured face. Something about her eyes unnerved Jasper but he couldn't pinpoint just what it was. _

_The woman walked closer. "How kind of you to be so concerned with a little 'ol damsel like me," she said in a musically enthralling voice. Her cherry red lips curved into a captivating smile._

"_Would you like me to direct you to the nearest town, miss?" Jasper suggested. "There is a small town a few miles south of here."_

"_Why thank you, kind sir," the woman replied with a gracious bow. Jasper made to go past her but she held her gloved hand out. "I do need your assistance in another matter."_

"_What might that be, miss?"_

_She smiled. Something rock hard and ice cold forcefully grabbed his mouth. He dropped the lantern to try and strike against his assailant but a second pair of arms held his limbs firmly together effectively stopping him from struggling. His eyes darted to the woman's advancing figure. She stood directly under a ray of moonlight, making her pale skin glow in a sickly aura._

"_I've been watching you for a while now, Jasper Whitlock," she stated. Jasper's eyes followed her as she paced in front of him. "I'm Maria. And that's all you need to know." She walked closer. Jasper tried to struggle against his assailants but he was kept still. Maria pushed his head to the side exposing a wide area of his neck. _

_Then pain._

"I used to admire Maria," Jasper continued. "She seemed like the perfect leader. But I couldn't stand to commit the acts she ordered me to. I left her after years of killing. Feeling what they felt, right before I took their lives. It was unbearable."

Draco positioned himself so he was facing Jasper. "Whoever said vampires had no souls?" He kissed his nose and smiled sweetly at him.

"Edward felt that way," Jasper laughed.

"Well, thank Merlin I'm in love with _you_ and not your severely depressing brother."

"Then thank Merlin indeed," Jasper cheered as he kissed Draco's forehead.

The seconds ticked by as they lay there with each other. Draco absently scratched his chest eliciting a thoughtful look from Jasper. Draco thought about his own dark past. It wasn't filled with as much death as Jasper's but that didn't mean it was more merciful. His victims begged for death as they writhed on the filthy stone floors of Malfoy Manor's dungeons. The Dark Lord's breath crept upon his neck and he jumped.

"You seem troubled, Draco," Jasper said sensing Draco's growing discomfort.

Draco faced Jasper with eyes suffering from the images of unimaginable torture. "Jasper. Would you stay with me even if you knew the things I've done?"'

* * *

I wanted to work on it some more but I thought the next part should be its own chapter. So it is :D


	19. The Days Prior

**Off-Canon:** Alice and Jasper aren't a couple in here. They still meet the same way as they did in the books but they are just friends.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot I made. Anything you notice that does not comply with canon rules (OC, settings) are probably mine.

**Time Setting**: After Half-Blood Prince and during Eclipse.

**Summary**: After Half-Blood Prince, the Golden Trio realize they need to destroy Horcruxes to finally kill Lord Voldemort. Easier said than done when one of the Horcruxes is with one Draco Malfoy an ocean away. Turmoil ensues in Britain as the Dark Lord begins his conquest and Harry Potter needs to find a way to America. Having fled Britain, Draco must now learn to live as an American Muggle in Forks, Washington. Here, he is taken in by a certain family. They seem normal except for the fact that they never seem to eat, drink, or sleep! As if that's not enough, one of them has developed an interest in Draco.

**Pairs**: Draco/Jasper, Alice/_, Edward/Bella, Jacob/_, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Harry/_, Ron/Hermione

Hello dear readers~ Chp 19 is here just for you! I hate me for being lazy and writing. Has it been what, 2 months since the last update? Well I tried my best to proofread it for you but do let me know if I missed something. I usually do.

**WARNING:** Smexy stuff coming your immediate way. Not your cup of tea? Then drink your coffee somewhere else.

* * *

_**The Days Prior**_

**3rd POV**

Jasper shook his head and ushered Draco into his arms, hugging him tenderly. Affection bled from his motionless heart as Draco poured out his dark past. His cold fingers combed through Draco's silky hair as he concluded his gloomy tale.

"How is that for the most dismal life lived?" Draco finished bitterly. He pulled up his left sleeve and hovered his hand over his left forearm. The Dark Mark presented itself – once concealed by a cosmetic Charm – to Jasper in all its dark glory. "Because of the things I was forced to do, I couldn't sleep at nights. My rooms would look as if a battle had taken place in the middle of the night. Mother calls them my night terrors."

Sensing something hostile rising within Draco, Jasper worked his own brand of magic. "Have they begun to bother you again, Draco?" Jasper asked, feeling the boy in his arms slowly settle his internal storm.

Draco shook his head and scowled. "Why does it matter? I deserve them," he said bluntly moving his farther from Jasper's face. Jasper pulled him back closer and nuzzled the back of Draco's neck.

"Hush," Jasper hummed, silencing Draco. "You must understand that no one ever gets what they deserve. If I got what I deserved after all I've done, I would have never met Alice." Jasper smiled as he reminisced on fond memories shared with Alice. "I would have never met Carlisle and his family." Jasper kissed the back of Draco's head. "I would have never met you."

Draco sighed sadly despite the sweet acknowledgement. "That would have been a devastating loss for us both," he acquiesced.

"So they _have_ come back?" Jasper asked again. He traced a thumb over the Mark absently as if it's nothing but another scar. Draco nodded. "Was it because of yesterday?"

Draco turned in Jasper's arms to face his companion. "Again, why does it matter?" Draco asked. The smile Draco found on his face surprised him considering how sullen the mood had been. "You make me happier than I have been for most of my life. You're worth a few destructive nights."

Jasper looked into Draco's soft and dreamy eyes. He pulled their heads together so his lips could find their way to Draco's. Jasper breached Draco's lips like a hummingbird seeking a flower's sweet nectar. Draco suckled on Jasper's bottom lip, tugging and pulling those firm lips.

Draco threaded his hands through Jasper's wheaten locks as he opened his mouth wider for Jasper to probe. Jasper left Draco's lips slightly swollen and bruised as he descended for his neck, leaving a trail of soft cool kisses. Draco felt the buttons of his shirt being undone and his eyes fluttered as his shirt flew over the bed and Jasper attacked his bare skin with his mouth.

"You're perfect to me, Draco. I don't care what happened or what you've done. I promise to make the bad nights go away," Jasper whispered in between eager kisses. "I'll guard you against yourself." He pulled Draco's left arm so he could kiss the Mark as if to prove that it truly doesn't matter.

It surprised Draco how passionate yet restrained Jasper was in expressing affection ever since they've met. He could be chaste and unwilling one moment but torrential and wanton in another, after some encouragement of course. This situation would be classified on the latter category. Though, Draco didn't even need to coerce him to do anything this time!

Draco grabbed a handful of Jasper's hair as he tried to push him down further. Jasper teased a nipple with his tongue before enclosing his mouth around it. His razor teeth lightly grazed the sensitive skin without drawing blood but causing the most agonizingly teasing sensation. Draco whimpered in impatience as Jasper took his sweet time on both sides of his chest, dragging his tongue over the tip before descending further. He cursed the vampire for being physically stronger than him or he'd have pushed him further down already.

Jasper began unbuttoning Draco's trousers. Slowly. Draco's mind was reeling with threw his shoes off by jerking his legs making Jasper hold his thighs firmly still. He felt the cold hands slowly feel their way up along his inner thighs before settling on the buttons of his trousers and finally finishing the job.

Draco was trembling with impatience now. Jasper slowly pulled off his trousers and kissed Draco's member through the fabric of his undergarments. The cold kiss permeated through the fabric and Draco gasped at the sudden chill. The torment continued as Jasper trailed the tip of his tongue across the length of Draco's cock, to the tip then again to the base in the slowest possible manner.

Jasper grasped the garter of the undergarment and pulled it down but only enough to reveal the head of Draco's member. Jasper crept closer, breathing against it. Jasper wasn't purposely teasing Draco relentlessly. He was worried that he might move too recklessly and hurt Draco. Or worse, draw blood.

"Dammit, Jasper," Draco whimpered through clenched teeth. His eyes and mind were shut off from the world, unable to focus on anything coherent. Suddenly, the room felt hot and cold at the same time. It was like overdosing on Elixers to Induce Euphoria, with less Euphoria and more Ecstasy. Every touch, every breath was felt. The most pleasuring sensation was also painfully unable to satisfy him. It only left him wanting more, needing more. He was going to have a talk with Jasper about this special gift of his.

Jasper heard him and grinned. He didn't plan on using his ability on Draco but hearing Draco in such physical abandon, he just had to make sure Draco got what he wanted. In one swift motion, Jasper had pulled Draco's undergarments off and Jasper's mouth enveloped the head of Draco's prick. It was a cold and unfamiliar sensation but exciting. Draco gasped at the sudden coldness surrounding his manhood as Jasper went lower, taking all of Draco in him. Wonderful advantage for vampires when they are pleasuring someone is that they needn't breathe. The chill took advantage of the sensitive skin to heighten the sensation.

Biting his lips hard, Draco tried not to spend himself too soon. The fact that Jasper's apparently talented tongue was working on the head of Draco's prick wasn't helping. Draco had begun to thrust his hips forwards in tandem with the steady rhythm of Jasper's head. Jasper, however, found it troubling as the slightest wrong graze of his teeth would set him off on a frenzy and he could kill Draco. He released Draco and began to use his hand to pleasure him instead as the other roamed Draco's taut belly, leaving a chilling trail in its wake.

Draco's skin was covered with goose bumps as he felt Jasper's mouth release him. He swallowed gulps of air as he kept thrusting into the firm hand trying to compensate for the lost contact. He clutched the sheets as his body kept the slightly clumsy rhythm. He felt his groin tighten. His back arched reflexively and he emptied his seed all over Jasper's hand, shouting something in gibberish that somehow resembled Jasper's name. He collapsed shortly after, panting, dazed, and head hanging lazily to the side of a pillow.

After Jasper wiped his hand on a cloth from the bathroom, he crawled next to Draco who was still trying to even out his breathing. Draco opened his eyes to look at Jasper as he felt the bed move when Jasper climbed in.

"You damn tease!" Draco exclaimed with mock fury. He tried to tackle Jasper but wound up plopping on top of him instead out of exhaustion. "How could you have kept your skillful mouth from me all this time?" he asked while tracing Jasper's lips with his finger.

Jasper just smiled. "You've been dropping some pretty big hints lately so I thought if I did it just once, you might be sated. Even if for just a bit."

Draco chuckled and shook his head. "Oh, Jasper. You can't expect me to have a glass of wine and not want the entire bottle. It's like you don't know me at all!"

"I expected as much," Jasper laughed. "Well, I guess we should get you home." He made to get up when Draco placed his hands on his chest and halted him.

"I don't think so, Jasper." Draco tried to push Jasper back down but gave up after the third shove; instead, closing the gap between them until only a centimeter separated their faces. "Like I said. I want the _entire_ bottle." Draco flicked his tongue before finally kissing Jasper. Jasper's frame slowly fell back on the bed as Draco claimed his mouth.

~O~

Thursday saw Severus Snape paying the Malfoys his rare visits. He brought them news of what was happening back in Britain. The Muggle news networks that the Malfoys frequented had kept up reports on mysterious deaths in the cities of Monmouth, Glasgow, Manchester, London, and several other cities throughout the British Isles. Lucius and Narcissa were simply glad to have been spared having to commit those acts. And they were especially glad that Draco was spared that as well.

The Dark Lord didn't keep his terror within the Isles though. He had travelled to mainland Europe in search of wand makers trying to make sense of his situation with the Elder Wand. In consequence, wand makers throughout the European Wizarding World had either fled or hidden themselves throughout the world.

He reported that he had been running Hogwarts as its new headmaster under the Dark Lord. Slytherin House had absorbed the other three Houses effectively abolishing them from the school. Muggleborns had been expelled and their families systematically persecuted by the Ministry. Potter had fled the Dark Lord's raid on the wedding in which they made their daring escape.

"At least the children might finally learn something from that school," Lucius remarked. Narcissa dismissed his comment with a light tap of disapproval on her husband's thigh.

"Those children might as well have attended Durmstrang Institute," Narcissa added with mild distaste. She didn't dislike the Dark Arts, but she had a strong distaste for teaching it to minors. "Hogwarts is no better than

"Draco," Severus called as he sipped his tea with mild pleasure. "Your mother has told me that your fits have returned."

Draco grunted. "It's only happened once. And I doubt it'll be happening for another while." He slumped in his seat next to his mother on the sofa earning a sharp look from her. He straightened up, getting the hint. "Does it mean anything to…" Draco trailed before he nudged his head towards his Dark Mark.

"It actually does not have any connection to the Mark," Snape clarified. "The distance between the Dark Mark to the Dark Lord significantly weakens its connection. And your Marks are effectively deaf to the Dark Lord's call. He has tried many times to use it to locate your family, Lucius."

"I have theorized as much," Lucius agreed. "Do you think Dumbledore knew this when he thought of where to send Draco?"

Narcissa shrugged. "I'm unsure but it would likely be the case. Only one more thing we have to be grateful to him for."

"As you all know, there is a magical community in Seattle very similar to Diagone Alley," Snape noted.

Lucius nodded. "Yes, but we haven't made any plans to go there yet considering our predicament."

"Ah, but the Americans aren't concerned at all with Britain's wizardry. There should be almost no risk in anyone identifying you as Death Eaters," Snape revealed.

"That's not exactly what's been preventing us, you see," Narcissa trailed. "There is a local vampire uprising in the nearby cities and we feel it's safer to wait for it to be subjugated."

"Yes, yes," Snape responded. "We have heard rumors of such." Narcissa refilled Snape's empty teacup as he pulled something from his robes. "I would imagine the Volturi would have not let it gather this much attention."

"I think they're waiting for something," Lucius replied. "But whatever for?" They pondered the thought and drew blanks.

"This may be perfect timing after all then," Snape proclaimed as he produced a slender box from his robes and placed it on the table. He opened it and within rested a black wooden wand.

"Severus," Narcissa gasped, marveling at the wand.

Severus nodded. "This is for Lucius. I've put myself through a great deal of risk trying to find a wand maker in Europe who wasn't in hiding because of the Dark Lord." He pulled it and presented it to Lucius. "It's an ashwood wand with a feather from one of the snow white peacocks found around the Manor as its core." He handed it to Lucius.

Lucius held it, trying to feel whether it would choose him as all wizards must do when they receive a new wand. He tightened his grip on the wand and flicked it at flower vase across the hall. The vase shattered, leaving the flowers scattered along the hall table.

Draco grinned and his mother hugged and thanked the Potions Master.

"Thank you, Severus," Lucius said shaking Severus's hand like he had given him a new chance at life. Which he practically did.

"Wait," Draco said suddenly realizing something. The three adults turned to him waiting for him to continue. "How did you catch the peacock?" Narcissa covered her mouth as she laughed lightly.

"It was an odd afternoon," Snape recalled. "The peacocks have since disappeared after the Dark Lord became resident but one returned. It flew to the fountain and bowed its head to drink. The werewolf Greyback attempted to capture. Needless to say the imbecile captured nothing. But along the rim of the fountain rested one of its feathers."

"I had no idea peacock feathers could be used as wand cores," Draco said.

"Neither did I," Snape admitted.

They exchanged thanks and goodbyes and Severus departed through the front door and Disapparated from the edge of the property.

"Let's hope this war comes to an end soon," Narcissa said pondering the news they have received. "I dearly miss our old life."

"Knowing Potter, he should be done with it soon," Draco said half-grudgingly and half-hopeful.

~O~

It was Saturday now. The rest of the week had passed by somewhat peacefully for everyone. News of messy murders in nearby Seattle had ceased to appear on the news and Carlisle and Jasper assumed that the newborns were on their way to Forks. Jasper was fairly confident that everyone knows what they must do to survive the impending battle so he focused on Draco for the rest of the day.

True to his word, Jasper had taken to spending his nights watching Draco sleep. Often, Draco would fall asleep on his chest and Jasper would stare lovingly at his companion wondering why something so beautiful was so afflicted. Draco's night terrors haven't surfaced in the couple of nights Jasper had accompanied Draco to his bed. But Draco warned Jasper to leave when either of his parents approached. He still hasn't gotten around to telling Lucius about how his relationship.

Jasper's cell phone rang, waking Draco abruptly. "A few more minutes…" he groaned as he lifted a pillow over his face.

"Sorry, Draco," Jasper said picking up the pillow and kissing him on the cheek before answering the phone. "Yes, Alice? Alright." Jasper nodded as Draco tried to stay asleep. "We'll be there. Okay, bye," Jasper bid as he stowed away his phone. "Draco?"

"Hm?" he mumbled from underneath the pillow. Jasper sat beside him and pressed his face close to the pillow.

"Get dressed, we have to go somewhere," Jasper said. Draco shook his head, the pillow following his head. Jasper yanked the pillow from Draco's grip and moved the curtains so he could see outside.

Draco hissed. "Ah! The sun!" he yelled. His eyes were shut until he opened one and looked at the open window. "Oh, right," he laughed as he got up. "No sun in Forks." With no further excuse to delay getting ready, Draco decided to finally get up and ready himself for the day.

There were several noises coming from the bathroom as he took a shower, fussed over his hair, examined his face for blemishes, and fussed over his hair some more. Draco had taken to blow-drying his hair instead of spell drying learning that it takes less time.

Jasper appeared in the mirror as Draco was combing his hair. "I'm going to go ahead. I'll have Edward pick you up, okay?" he explained as he hugged Draco from behind.

"Okay," Draco agreed as he leaned in for a quick kiss. "Where are we going anyway?"

Jasper shrugged. "I'll explain when you get there." Jasper exited through the window as he always did every morning leaving Draco to his morning.

The kitchen was void of his parents. Usually by this time, they would be seated at the dining table talking over breakfast. The dining table could seat a few more than a dozen people yet there were only three of them. His mother would have told him not to complain. '_A table's purpose is to provide insight on a host's ability to provide,_' she would say.

There was a teakettle on the counter that had steam rising from its snout. His mother must have been here a while ago and spelled the pot to stay warm as she did most mornings. He poured himself a cup and summoned a jar of sugar from the cupboard and the milk pitcher from the refrigerator. Mixing his tea to his liking, he sighed in satisfaction as he sipped his tea.

His cell phone rang. He flipped it open to read the text message from Bella:

**w8ing outside. hrry up!1**

"Just in time," he said as he peered into his empty cup. He left a note on the counter where the teapot was to let his parents know he was with Bella for the day.

After miles of driving through a mountain path across the endless forests of Washington, Draco looked around. "Why are we in an empty field?" he asked when they finally stopped.

Clouds shrouded the sky as always. The field in question wasn't exactly empty. Jasper along with Jacob was there. There were a few rocks here and there. A boulder rested against a hill. Such a clearing would have been fit for Quidditch. But Jasper had a different plan for it. If all goes according to his plan, then this scenic field will be littered with the remains of the newborn army.

"So, how exactly are we going to get them to come here?" Jacob asked, crossing his arms. Draco could have sworn the boy owned no shirts. When he greeted Jacob and he moved in for a hug, Draco was scared of being crushed by those arms.

"We'll lure them here using Bella," Jasper stated. Draco looked at him with surprise and Jacob nearly had an outburst but Jasper finished. "With her scent, of course."

Draco nodded slowly. "Makes sense," he said. "But there's still the matter of hiding Bella from Victoria. Wouldn't the vampires be able to follow her scent after we lure them here?"

"That's why we have Jacob here," Jasper answered. "His," Jasper paused trying to find the proper term, "odor should be able to mask Bella's so we can safely hide her after we're done leaving the trail of breadcrumbs."

"They wouldn't know what she smelled like if the Cullens would have let her stay with me," Jacob muttered.

Draco watched the exchange of glances between them: awkward from Bella, amused from Jasper, annoyed from Edward, and smugness from Jacob. He chuckled as he observed that this probably won't even change after Bella is out of the mess she got herself in.

"Regardless," Jasper interjected, "they _do_ know her scent. Now we need to see if our plan would work." He motioned for Bella to walk over to Jacob.

"We should probably try it out, then," Bella added as she walked over to Jacob who swept her off her feet in the literal sense. "Jacob!" she squealed as he hoisted her bridal style. "God, you should really lay off the gym."

"Comfy?" Jacob asked adjusting his hold on her.

Bella nodded, settling herself closer to his warm body. Draco coughed something under his breath that apparently no one had heard. "Don't take too long now," he called out. Edward narrowed his eyes at Draco who smirked in return.

The three watched on as Jacob walked towards the edge of the forest and stopped. "Perfect," Jasper observed. "Now all we have to do is get you and Bella safely hidden away."

Draco looked at Jasper with his eyebrow raised. "Pardonne?" Jasper knew Draco was ready to argue since Draco spoke in his somewhat adorable yet arrogant French voice that he used only when he challenged the French teacher to be stricter with the class.

"Well, we can't have you in plain sight knowing what Victoria knows about you," Jasper explained. He kissed Draco's temple and smiled sweetly down at him. "You'll have to hide with Bella and Jacob up in the mountains."

"No," he stated promptly. "First off, my parents will obliterate you lot when they learn that you've spirited me away."

"Why _aren't_ your parents helping to fight with us anyway?" Edward asked curiously.

Draco gave him a sharp look. "Because it's not their fight." He then turned to Jasper. "It is, however, mine. Which brings me to my second point: I don't understand the need for me to be hidden away when you know what I can do to help."

Jasper shook his head disapprovingly. "Why do you insist of putting yourself in harm's way?"

"It's an annoying human trait, Jasper," Edward joked as Bella walked over to them.

"What annoying trait?" Jacob asked as he too joined the discussion.

"They won't let me help in the fight," Draco told.

Jacob hung his arm around Draco's shoulder. "No offense, dude, but we won't need your help. Seriously, they've got the entire pack behind this plan of theirs." Draco arched an eyebrow at Jacob. "What? I said no offense."

"There's no point in reasoning with them, Draco," Bella added rolling her eyes. "They just think they know what's best for everyone."

"Because we do," Edward told her. He gave her a small kiss to the cheeks and Jacob narrowed his eyes.

Jacob laughed sarcastically. "Oh, yeah, cause that totally worked out the last time you –"

"Enough," Jasper interjected with the conviction of a man trained in the ways of a disciplined military. Everyone turned to him as he started to speak. "What if I ask your parents if they might be able to keep Bella safe. That way, you can help by keeping her safe while you yourself are not directly in the line of fire."

Everyone seemed to consider this thought for a moment.

"From what you've told me, your house has a large underground room where you practice magic so I assume it's safeguarded," Jasper trailed. Draco nodded. "Then that's where you and Bella will stay. You and your parents will be helping by keeping Bella safe with your magic." Draco furrowed in thought. "Souris qui n'a qu'un trou est bientôt prise," Jasper said although his French accent was slightly affected by his Southern drawl. Draco looked at him and Jasper knew he had won him over.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Jacob agreed. "And it's close to La Push so we can keep some of the pack there to stand watch just in case."

Draco knew he was outwitted in this one. "Fine," he conceded. "My parents will most likely agree with your intentions. And the wards around our property would repel any vampires so having the shape-shifters around would make it look suspicious. They should be inside instead." Edward protested saying he was going to be staying with Bella. "We have already made exceptions for you Cullens," he said answering Edward. "But that made it significantly weaker than it should be. Regardless, we are confident it should still work."

Jasper nodded, satisfied that his plan was accepted. "It's settled then."

* * *

I'm hoping to write the battle with Vicky and her crew in the next chapter so keep those alerts on. Waiting to hear your comments guys~!

Oh and erryone please be patient! The love potion will have its day I assure you!


	20. The Dangerous Crowd

**Off-Canon:** Alice and Jasper aren't a couple in here. They still meet the same way as they did in the books but they are just friends.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot I made. Anything you notice that does not comply with canon rules (OC, settings) are probably mine.

**Time Setting**: After Half-Blood Prince and during Eclipse.

**Summary**: After Half-Blood Prince, the Golden Trio realize they need to destroy Horcruxes to finally kill Lord Voldemort. Easier said than done when one of the Horcruxes is with one Draco Malfoy an ocean away. Turmoil ensues in Britain as the Dark Lord begins his conquest and Harry Potter needs to find a way to America. Having fled Britain, Draco must now learn to live as an American Muggle in Forks, Washington. Here, he is taken in by a certain family. They seem normal except for the fact that they never seem to eat, drink, or sleep! As if that's not enough, one of them has developed an interest in Draco.

**Pairs**: Draco/Jasper, Alice/_, Edward/Bella, Jacob/_, Rosalie/Emmett, Carlisle/Esme, Harry/_, Ron/Hermione

AN: OMG! I know right? "He updated early! zomg that probably means he wont update again for a looooong time." Sadly that might be the case. Though with the way the story is moving in my head, I hope that it wont be the case cuz I really wanna know what happens next XD. School's starting anyway! Shouldn't some of you be studying?

Well, happy reading all~

* * *

_**The Dangerous Crowd**_

Draco pushed open the doorway to the guestroom, leading the way for Bella, Edward, and Jacob to follow. "You can drop Bella now," Draco instructed Jacob who still held Bella in his arms. He carried her all the way from the field to Angel Lawn Court once the go-ahead was given. Bella promptly asked where the bathroom was after two hours of walking. Luckily for her, there was one in her room.

"Woah," Bella gaped at the spacious room as she stepped out of the bathroom. The walls were a plain white and void of any décor. Unlike the hallway they entered from, the room was carpeted with a dark green material soft enough to sleep on over the marble floors. There was a queen size bed in the center with white curtains hanging from a canopy attached to the ceiling. Snakes were stitched slithering across the drapes of the bed canopy. The sheets were made of soft white silk. The windows were adorned with simple black curtains tailored with dragons breathing studded fire at its corners. "This room is way bigger than my room back in Arizona."

"Drop her things and I'll give you a tour," Draco instructed as Edward placed her things on the side of the bed. She had brought a suitcase of clothes and her toothbrush. Draco insisted –actually he demanded – that she not bring any of her own toiletries. Her hair was damaged enough. Her bathroom was stocked with products that would hopefully heal her hair. He left the room waiting for them to follow suit.

"I think we'll need a doghouse," Edward voiced as he looked around the room.

Draco looked at him with a confused expression. "Whatever for?"

Jacob looked irritated at Edward. "You don't expect Jacob to sleep on the floor do you?" Edward clarified with a sly smirk.

Bella admonished Edward and Jacob approached him threateningly. "Who said you'd be sleeping in this room?" Bella got in between them and tried to push them apart, to no obvious avail.

"Very colorful thoughts, Jacob," Edward taunted. "I don't think Draco's carpets can handle that."

Draco, slightly annoyed by this tripe, closed the door behind him as he entered the room again. "Okay, rules before the tour it is then." He pulled his wand and reinforced the walls of Bella's temporary room. They might need to be stronger if these two were in the room. "Sit," he ordered his guests. Bella sat on her bed while the other two stayed standing. "_Exuom_," he casted at Edward, shoving him on the bed making him land next to Bella. He pointed his wand at Jacob. "Sit."

"Dude, watch where you point that thing," Jacob responded as he slowly took a seat next to Bella. Edward narrowed his eyes at Draco.

"Now that you are all ready to listen," Draco recited as he stowed his wand, "first off, no snide remarks from either of you." He looked at both Edward and Jacob who turned their faces away from each other making it look like they were looking away from Bella who was sitting in between them. "If the two of you want to stay with Bella, you are going to do so with civility but not one of you is to sleep in this room."

"That's not fair!" Jacob argued. "Lee–" Draco gripped the tip of his wand in his pocket and Jacob dropped the word. "Vampires don't have to sleep!"

"What I meant was," Draco said trying to clarify as he massaged the bridge of his nose, "you nor Edward are allowed to stay here." These three are going to drive him crazy. Merlin knows why he agreed with Jasper in letting Bella stay with him. "You may check up on her periodically but otherwise, you are not allowed to be in her room at night."

Edward interrupted, clearly dissatisfied with this rule. "I have to stay with her at all times. The reason she's hiding is so she can be safe. I'm here to ensure that."

"You're lucky you're here at all," Draco muttered, irritated by Bella's suitors. "Fine, both of you can keep an eye on her, but Merlin help you both if you –"

"I'll try not to kill what's already dead," Jacob interrupted, scowling at Edward.

"Do try, Jake. Do try," Draco said through gritted teeth and a forced smile, resisting the urge to subdue both of them and stow them away in the cellar for the remainder of Bella's stay. "I do want your stay at my home to be, at least, tolerable." He motioned for all of them to follow him out to start the tour.

The tour proceeded without interruption. He indicated that if one were to follow the marble columns from the front door, they would end up in the kitchen while passing by the door to the potions lab and Bella's room to their left. To the right of the column pathway is the spiral staircase leading to the second floor where his room and his parents' rooms are located. Behind the kitchen is the entrance to the Dueling Wing and to the kitchen's right is the dining room. If you followed the marble columns from Bella's room, you would end up in the living room.

"No one is allowed in the cellar," Draco stated as they past the stairway descending to the aforementioned room. Jacob looked disappointed, probably looking forward to seeing other magical substances that he didn't get to see last time he was down there. "It's for your own good, especially since Bella has a knack for downing potions ahead of instructions." Bella shifted around Edward's embrace uncomfortably, obviously embarrassed. "Oh, and try not to touch anything you think would kill you."

"What?" Bella asked, as she looked around and flinched at a painting.

"Don't worry, Bells," Jacob said putting his arm around her. "I've been here once and I haven't seen anything I didn't want to touch." He showed Draco a toothy grin earning a laugh from him.

Bella and Edward went back to her room and Jacob was about to follow them had Draco not stopped him. "What?" Jacob asked not wanting to leave Bella alone with Edward.

"You need to wear a shirt while you're here," Draco answered, placing a shirt in Jacob's hand. "This is a house, not a cave."

"Fine." Jacob pulled on the shirt and found it was slightly too small for him. Okay, it was really small for him. It clung to his skin uncomfortably and he said as much. He tried to take it off but the fabric ripped across his back as he pulled it off. "Uhhh, sorry about that…"

Draco pursed his lips in mild surprise. "Maybe a tank top?"

~O~

Draco's family had organized a dinner for Bella's first day at their home. The only guests, however, were Bella, Jacob, and Edward as the Cullens were preparing for the inevitable. The dining room was lit with ornately decorated lamps and two chandeliers hanging above the long dining table. Classical music was playing from an old record player, one with those metallic flowers protruding from the base.

Lucius held out the chair to his left for Narcissa as she sat down at the table. He took his place at the head of the table as the others sat as well. Draco was positioned to his father's right with Jacob next to him. Bella sat in between Jacob and Edward, as she usually did.

Lucius nodded to his wife and son and they all took out their wands. In a joint chant, they spoke. "_Cibum Aperio._" The table was suddenly laden with an assortment of food from end to end. It was like the feast Hogwarts students would see on their first dinner in the Great Hall except this was fit for only a few people. Still, it looked as if it could feed a family of giants.

There was a roasted goose surrounded with an array of sauces and citrus fruits on a large platter in the center of the table. Appearing in front of each of the diners was a plate of simple green salad with lettuce, small round tomatoes, chopped onions and cucumbers slices. A small container appeared moments later, drizzling the salad with a savory dressing as it floated along each plate.

"Oh, that's enough," Bella said, then immediately turning red. She felt ridiculous for talking to a floating object but it did as she asked and disappeared.

"Enjoy," Lucius said graciously to his guests. The stationery platters on the table suddenly floated off the table and moved along each diner, letting them take as they please before moving on.

Jacob looked at the floating food with an amused grin as he picked off a huge leg from the goose as it floated by him. Wine bottles filled their goblets, except Edward's of course and Jacob took an eager gulp. He blanched almost immediately. Draco and Bella turned to him.

"Sorry," he coughed. "It wasn't what I expected." He laughed as he drank from the goblet with water instead.

"Try this one," Draco suggested as he wiped his face with a cloth napkin. He levitated a bottle from the ice container towards them. "It's a little sweeter." The bottle poured itself into a goblet and Jacob peered into the dark red liquid before taking a sip. He scrunched his face in distaste and shook his head. Draco chuckled and shook his head knowingly.

"So, Mrs. Malfoy," Bella spoke, trying to initiate small talk. "Where did you find the time to cook this dinner on such short notice?"

Narcissa smiled at the brown haired girl. "Magic does wonders, Isabella," she answered. "And there's not much to do in this sleepy town of yours. Most of the food you see before you have been prepared days before."

"Wow," Jacob remarked as he inhaled his soup. "For leftovers, this is the best dinner I've ever had, Mrs. Malfoy." Bella and Draco looked at him with widened eyes. "What?" he asked not understanding their shock. "She basically said they were leftovers."

Narcissa laughed lightly.

"So, Edward," Lucius called over the table. "How long has your family lived in Forks?"

"We've actually been here for a couple of years now," Edward answered promptly, his angelic demeanor intensified by the serene lighting of the room.

Lucius sipped from his goblet and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "I assume your family doesn't keep a permanent residence?"

"Yes, sir," Edward replied curtly. "We move to Alaska every now and then to avoid staying at one place for too long. We don't want to draw attention so we tend to leave when people begin noticing that we don't look our reported ages."

Jacob angrily stuffed some rice in his mouth, grumbling something as he chewed.

Lucius and Narcissa banished the entire dinner once everyone had let go of their utensils and summoned the desserts. Ornate crystal bowls materialized before them containing three flavours of ice cream and numerous sweets poking out of it. "Your mother and I shall retire for the evening, Draco," Lucius told his son. "Just banish the dessert plates when you're done with them."

"Thank you for the dinner," Bella said as she wiped her mouth. Narcissa nodded and smiled sweetly before leaving with her husband.

"Yeah! Thanks!" Jacob yelled as their hosts left the dining room.

"I don't think I have any room for dessert," Bella said as she pushed the confectionary away from her. The thought of putting that much sugar into her body made her feel queasy. Plus she was too full from the dinner.

"Nor do I," Draco agreed. "What about you Jake?" He turned to see that the boy had already devoured the treats on his plate. Jacob gave him a cheeky grin. "Of course," he said amusedly.

~O~

It's been three days since Bella's first day at Draco's home. The days dragged by relatively uneventful. Alice called yesterday warning them that it might happen soon. Draco wasn't worried. He was confident that once this whole thing is over, everything would be back to normal. And that he would be with Jasper again, who had decided that it would be best for him to stay alert with the rest of the Cullens.

"Where are you going?" Draco asked as Jacob made his way down the marble column pathway towards the front door. They were watching the telly while Bella and Edward were in her room doing Merlin-knows-what.

"I'm just going to check up on stuff," Jacob answered vaguely as he opened the door. "Just going home to talk to some people."

Draco returned his gaze to the telly. "It's probably not a good idea to walk outside and phase you know. Someone could be watching." Draco was unsure if Jacob had heard so he turned around only to meet an empty hallway. Grunting, Draco summoned his coat and stalked out the door. "Jake!"

As Jacob was about to leap forward and phase, he heard Draco shout his name. Turning around, he meets the annoyed gaze of Draco's silver eyes. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going with you," Draco said with a pant. "Oh, don't give me that face!" He referred to Jacob looking at him like he had said something stupid. "And don't phase. We can't be sure who may be watching."

Jacob grunted and started walking. Draco trailed behind and caught up. "You're boyfriend's not going to be happy with me for letting you out of your house." A little bitterness lingered in his voice as he spoke.

"Oh, please," Draco said dismissively. "He's too overprotective for my own good. I'm not a Slytherin for nothing." He remembered a few times he caused trouble around Hogwarts without having been caught. Then he remembered where that got him.

"A what?" Jacob asked laughing. "Sounds like something that'd bite me."

"I suppose it would," Draco agreed.

They went through the forest, on a shortcut Jacob claimed. After miles of walking through the forest, they finally happened upon Jacob's house in La Push. They only had to walk seven miles since Angel Lawn Court was half way between La Push and Forks. Draco's feet were grateful for that fact.

"That's my house," Jacob said pointing towards a small red house. Draco stared with raised brows. "It's not much but it's home, you know?" Jacob said with a smile.

Draco nodded and walked with him inside. "You have a lot of things…" Draco observed as he stepped over various CDs and articles of clothing. "Ah!" Draco said holding a shirt. "You do own shirts!"

Jacob laughed. "Yup. And sorry for the mess," he said scratching the back of his head embarrassedly. "I haven't been able to clean up the house since all this shit started."

"Clearly," Draco reassured him. He looked around and noticed that they were alone. "Where's your father?"

"He's probably with the elders or something. Make yourself at home," Jacob said welcomingly. "I'm just going to go to the bathroom really quick and we can go to the field and see what's up." He took the stairs and disappeared from Draco's sight.

Draco made his way to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator looking for a cold drink. There was orange juice, an empty jug of milk, and a familiar looking flask. Draco pulled it out and saw it was the love potion! _He still hasn't used it yet,_ Draco mused. _Wonder why._

"What're you doing there?" Jacob asked, suddenly appearing behind him.

Startled, Draco nearly dropped the love potion. "Fuck!" he yelped as he caught the falling flask. "Don't do that!" He stomped his foot angrily and tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"Dude, it was an innocent question," Jacob laughed. He went past Draco to grab a can of soda from the fridge.

"No, I meant sneaking up on me," Draco replied with a heavy sigh. "Anyway, how come you haven't used this yet?" He held out the flask containing the sparkly pink liquid.

"Oh, erm," Jacob mumbled. "I just haven't found the right time." He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Jake," Draco trailed. "You don't need love potions to find someone." He led Jacob to sit with him on the chairs by the dining table.

"Don't talk to me like that, Draco," Jacob said looking away from his friend. He knew where this was leading but he couldn't stop Draco from talking.

"Like what? Like I'm right?" Draco pulled Jacob's head so he would face him again. "You are acting foolish trying to love Bella and you know it." Jacob's face twisted in anger and he violently pushed Draco's hand away.

"You just don't get it!" Jacob shouted angrily. "If I let her be with that fucking leech, she'll be just like them! It's fucking disgusting and sick what he's doing to her!" He pounded his fist at the table in front of him and a large crack threatened to cut the table in two. "She doesn't know what she's getting herself into! It's like the bloodsucker's controlling her!"

"She knows perfectly well what she's doing!" Draco shouted back. He massaged his throbbing hand. "I am doing the same thing yet I don't hear you protesting my relationship!"

"I do! I don't like that you're with a fucking vampire either but you're different," Jacob retorted. "You're a wizard. You can stop that leech in his tracks if you wanted. You're just as fucked up as she is for letting him touch you."

Draco looked genuinely hurt at the comment and felt like he would snap. Draco slumped back in his chair in an angry huff and looked away from his friend. Moments of tense silence conquered the atmosphere as Draco let his head cool down before voicing his opinions further.

"Don't you think you would have imprinted on her if she truly was yours to love?" Draco challenged, as he stared at Jacob's conflicted face. "Isn't that how it works with your people? Your other halves are chosen for you?" He looked to Jacob's face, trying to see if anything he was saying was getting through to the young boy. Draco held Jacob's hand and stroked it affectionately. "You're the first friend I've ever had and I care for you. You can't keep doing this to yourself, Jake. Or to Bella. You'll only end up hurting yourselves."

Jacob looked to Draco with tears pooling in his tormented eyes. His broken features made it unbearable to look at him and not feel pity for the boy hopelessly in love. His bottom lip was shaking but Jacob wouldn't let himself cry, not in front of Draco. "I can't just let her throw away her life like that," he mumbled. "She's got so much to live for and if she's with me, she can live to see it."

"It's her life," Draco said sincerely. He squeezed Jacob's hand firmly. "You have to let her live it, Jake. She's with Edward."

Jacob's face scrunched up in a whirlpool of emotions. He pulled his hand away from Draco. "NO!" he shouted as he ran outside the door and phased into his wolf form.

Draco jumped from his seat and ran to him but Jacob had fled into the forests edge and out of sight. "Jake! Wait!" he shouted as he ran trying to catch up. "Why did I have to open my mouth?" he asked himself, frustrated and mentally punching himself in the face. Jacob was already in emotional pain and he just made it a hundred times worse! This turned out to be a spectacularly eventful day and he would have preferred the past few boring days to this.

He went back inside and sat at the table, laying his head on his arms. He spotted the love potion, its pink liquid sparkling inside the clear vial. It taunted him, silently saying that if he hadn't spurred him on with the potion, Jacob might have given up his silly goose chase. He picked it up and poured its contents down the sink. Draco didn't leave the house until every last drop was gone.

The day was still somewhat young. Walking outside, he realized that someone needs to know about Jacob. _He's obviously not thinking clearly and he might do something reckless,_ Draco thought. The houses nearby were void of their owners. Figuring that most of the shape-shifters would be at the field where a battle was expected to take place soon, Draco contemplated Apparating there.

~O~

A loud crack sounded from behind the line that the shape-shifters and the Cullens formed as they awaited the newborns. They turned around to meet Draco staring at them with an unknowing expression on his face.

"Am I interrupting something? A line drill perhaps?" Draco asked, somewhat tauntingly as he noticed they were in some sort of formation. The shape-shifters were behind the Cullens who were in a ridiculous-looking stance.

Jasper stalked over to him with Alice in tow but everyone else stayed in place. Draco noticed he looked furious. _Perhaps this wasn't a great idea after all._ Everyone else turned their backs, except Rosalie who was glaring at Draco.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Jasper demanded as he approached. "I told you to stay home!"

Draco looked taken aback. Who was _he_ to tell Draco what to do? He came here to do something important and here he was getting yelled at instead. Draco was about to shout back when Alice cut him off.

She looked anxious about something. "Jazz, we don't have much time." She looked back towards where everyone was facing as if expecting something. Her voice trembled slightly as her words left her lips.

Jasper held both his shoulders and shook him lightly. "Go home, now!" Draco shook his head and stepped away from Jasper when a voice spoke on the other side of the field.

"They're here," Alice told them as she walked back towards the line. From where he was, Draco could see a young man from across the field. He looked no more than Bella's age. His bright blonde hair made it easy to distinguish him from the soon-to-be battlefield.

Jasper turned to the young man as more figures appeared from the forest's edge. It looked like they were almost even, though the newborns still outnumbered them. Draco looked at them with adrenaline beginning to pulse through his veins, his heart beating rapidly. Jasper's face was motionless and void of expression when he walked towards his family. He turned again towards Draco and told him, "Go."

The vampires began their assault. Emmett was one of the first of the Cullens to rush into the fray followed by Rosalie. Their bodies met with a rumbling roar that resembled thunder as Emmett literally punched a newborns head off. The resulting sound reminded Draco of shattering quarry blocks. Jasper's familiarity with fighting newborns proved fatal for the few that were unlucky to cross his path, quickly taking down two at a time.

Draco protested against leaving but Jasper threatened to take him back there himself had Draco not agreed to leave. Draco grudgingly retreated behind Cullens so that he'd be safe to Disapparate away. A second away from disappearing, loud rapid stomps prompted him to turn around.

Looking up, a female vampire was racing towards him with frightening velocity. Panicking, he fumbled over his wand before aiming at her. She closed in further, three feet separating her gaping jaw from Draco's outreached hand. He flourished his wand and uttered a spell when a great brown russet wolf leaped from behind Draco and attacked the advancing vampire. The red jet of light from Draco's wand landed a few inches away from where the wolf landed.

The wolf did little work on the vampire before it was but a pile of separated limbs on the ground. Draco stared wide-eyed at the russet wolf before it ran towards the others who were still fighting. Before any more vampires could surprise him, Draco turned on the spot and Disapparated.

Draco started running the moment his feet touched the concrete sidewalk of his street. His mind was spinning with excitement and a tad bit of fright as he made his way to the door. As he approached his walkway, he noticed a person standing across the road from him. He turned to get a better look at the person.

No one was there.

He didn't stop running as he made it to the front steps and closed the door behind him. "_Colloportus_!" After reinforcing the door, Draco peered through the curtains. The streets were empty.

He alerted his parents as well as Bella and Edward that a vampire had known of their location. They all descended to the Dueling Wing and Lucius covered the entrance with a Disillusionment Charm.

Gilded lanterns hanging on bronze handles, evenly positioned above the mirrored walls, lighted the large underground room. Bella looked around, marveling at the fact that this entire room was underground.

"They can't get in right?" she asked slightly nervous though her face was anything but.

"They cannot," Lucius answered matter-of-factly. "Not unless they number in the hundreds. Then, of course, they will overpower the barrier."

"Encouraging," Bella commented, though she felt a little shaken at the thought of a hundred newborn vampires.

Narcissa and Lucius had Transfigured sofas from the objects around the Dueling Wing for everyone to sit on. They contemplated their situation as they waited for time to pass. The Malfoys sat together while Bella and Edward shared another couch.

"Where's Jake?" Bella asked as she finally noticed his absence.

"He's at the field fighting the newborns with the other shape-shifters," Draco answered.

"Why didn't he tell us?" Bella wondered.

Draco looked away guiltily. "It wasn't planned, I assure you."

The minutes ticked by silently. Their time in the Dueling Wing seemed to go on for ages until they heard a shattering sound. It didn't sound like a physical object was broken, but an intangible force was broken down. Alarmed, Lucius stood up and looked towards the staircase leading to the kitchen. The sound of furniture being thrown about soon followed. Then audible footsteps.

"That's not possible," Narcissa gasped as she covered her mouth with her hand

Bella looked worriedly at them. Edward stood up as well, expecting something to appear from the staircase. "I can hear Victoria's thoughts. Along with a few others."

"Cast a Disillusionment Charm on Bella, Draco," Lucius ordered. Draco did as he was ordered and told Bella not to move or make a sound. Not even if Victoria came so close that Victoria could practically feel her.

"Tristan broke your barrier," Edward stated as he looked above him to the floor above. The Malfoys turned to him in unison. "His thoughts are clear. His special gift can break protective barriers. And apparently, it includes your magical wards." He spoke as his gaze finally landed on the stairway leading to them.

"Interesting, but annoyingly disadvantageous to us," Narcissa commented as she pulled our her wand from within her robes.

Lucius nodded in agreement. "This Tristan must be eliminated if we are to keep ourselves protected after this." He too took out his wand and held it firmly.

As if on cue, footsteps descended from the staircase. One by one, they presented themselves. Tristan was first. His scarlet eyes were scanning the spacious room he found himself in. The second figure to step into the room was familiar to Draco.

"I've seen him on the field," Draco whispered to his parents. His parents were surprised that he had left the house but decided to pursue that matter later. "He seems to have led the newborn vampires to Forks." Edward nodded and said that he too was the person who took Bella's jacket from her room to get her scent.

The young man with the bright blonde hair looked at the Malfoys with a confident smirk on his face. "This is what they got to keep Bella safe? A bunch of humans that can play with smoke and mirrors?"

Four more vampires appeared. They looked as if they could have been high school students by the way they were dressed. They looked around hungrily at the Malfoys, waiting on their orders although only barely being able to hold back.

And finally, the last presented itself. "Don't be too confident, Riley," Victoria said as she stepped down from the staircase. Her bright crimson hair distinguished her in the room as if all the light focused on her. "The small blonde one can be feisty. Don't know about the old ones though."

Narcissa looked taken aback and clearly insulted. Lucius held his wife's hand, still looking at the intruders. Clearly this vampire didn't know whom she was dealing with.

"Drink your potions, Draco," Lucius whispered.

Rummaging through his pockets, Draco realized that he only kept the elixir with him. The elixir was useful only if one were bitten. He didn't expect it to go that far. He cursed himself for not getting the other two potions. It would be too bothersome to summon them now.

"Let's get this over with," Tristan said passively.

Before the vampires or Edward could react, Lucius and Narcissa made nearly identically wand gestures and casted. The spell erected a wall of fire separating them from the group of intruders.

"Draco, keep an eye on Bella," Narcissa told him. "Your father and I will handle this."

They pointed their wands at the wall of fire and flourished, pushing the wall of fire towards the vampires. Draco was amazed at the use of nonverbal magic by his parents. He can only use it for the simplest spells and even then it was very difficult.

Edward saw Riley scaling the walls and ran along the mirrors towards him. Riley launched himself at Edward and the resulting impact caused the nearby mirrors to shatter in a noisy clamor. Edward tried to bash Riley's head but Riley pulled from his grasp.

Victoria appeared leaping from the wall of fire and landed a few yards away from Draco who was standing by the sofa. Draco saw the killer intentions in Victoria's eyes and pointed his wand low on the floors in front of Victoria's path. "_Confringo!_" The floors exploded in flames and made Victoria veer off from her straight path.

"Don't move," Draco whispered. Even though he couldn't see for sure, he thought he saw Bella nod. The Malfoys cancelled the wall of fire and focused on the vampires singularly.

Lucius turned his attention to Riley who was in a full on physical fight with Edward. He had Edward in a headlock while another vampire held Edward still and attempted to rip off his head when Lucius blasted Riley away with a well placed _Bombarda. _Edward flipped himself and the vampire that had him was now under his grip. With a forceful twist of his arms, the vampire's head was severed from its body.

In all this chaos, no one noticed Tristan disappear into an ignored corner of the room.

"_Expulso!_" Narcissa shouted as she flicked her wand towards a female vampire's advancing figure. The vampire screeched as the blast had caught its side. Narcissa finished it off with "_Incendio_" as it tried to launch itself onto her. She looked to her back where Lucius was and helped him subdue a vampire that refused to burn idly.

A particularly powerful spell caused the room to shake and Bella to lose her balance and fall to the floor. The Disillusionment Charm faded and Bella was now visible.

Lucius had a vampire that recklessly tried to attack him head-on temporarily bound with an _Incarcerous_ and Edward dismembered it. Lucius burned the remains as Edward made his way to a visible Bella.

Victoria, noticing that most of her lackeys had already been destroyed, kept her profile low. That is, until she spotted Bella with Draco. She bee lined for Bella as Draco was helping her up.

"_Deprimo!_" Draco shouted as a vampire attempted to close in on him. It stopped in its tracks and fell to the floor under the intense pressure from the spell. Its growls echoed in the room, mingling with those of the shrills of the vampires still being burned. He didn't go for an immediate fire spell since he didn't get an immediately good aim.

Bella ran behind Draco and looked around for Edward. She saw him running towards her but what she noticed first was Victoria's murderous face coming closer. "Draco!" She pointed a shaky finger in Victoria's direction.

Upon hearing his name, Draco accidentally let go of the spell, releasing the vampire. It then attempted to charge at him before being thrown off to the other side by Lucius's _Levicorpus_. Draco nodded to his father in thanks and turned to where Bella was pointing.

They both screamed and stumbled to the floor as Victoria made it to them only to be pulled back by Edward's outstretched arms. He let go and she smashed into the ceiling with a loud thud, causing the room to shake and a few lanterns to fall from their handles.

Victoria recovered quickly and charged for Edward who, in turn, was charging as well. The moment of collision was marked with the sound of two massive boulders smashing together. They were nearly well matched. Draco couldn't get a clear shot and his parents were busy burning the last vampire.

Suddenly, Tristan appeared from an unnoticed corner and attacked Victoria with a fast set of swings. The three vampires tumbled across the room in a tangle of limbs and a flurry of grabs and punches.

"What are you doing?" Victoria growled as she struggled against both Edward and Tristan. She swung her fist towards Edward and was stopped by Tristan's well-placed hand. Victoria released a high-pitched scream as an aimed punch hit her square in the face and temporarily immobilized her.

Tristan immediately rendered her limbs immobile as Edward held her head. With a grunt and the sound of a marble block being broken, Victoria's severed head dropped with a thump to the floor along with her lifeless body. Edward pulled a lighter from his pocket, lit it, and dropped it on Victoria's remains.

A loud roar erupted from somewhere in the room and they all turned to its source. Riley stormed his way towards Tristan who was standing next to Edward watching Victoria's body burn. He attempted to smash Tristan's frame into the flames when Draco threw a sofa his way with a Levitating Spell, momentarily distracting Riley. Edward who had seen Riley coming immediately pushed him to the floor with a loud thud and ripped of both his arms in a single pull.

The anguished cry that Riley emitted lingered in the ears of all in the room as they all approached his subdued figure. Edward held Riley's face with both hands and pulled his head off the torso with a grunt. After Edward stepped away, Lucius set light to the remains.

Everything seemed to calm down after that. Bella ran to Edward who embraced her tenderly as they looked around to see ash piles. Draco rushed to his parents' arms and sighed. They all then turned to the only intruder still alive.

Tristan was watching Victoria's remains burn with a scowl plastered on his normally stoic face.

* * *

Now, you all may be wondering why the Malfoys bothered to help the Cullens by hiding Bella. Lucius and Narcissa could care less what happens to Bella but the fact that the vampires could wreak havoc on Forks (where they live) doesn't sit well with them. So that's why they're helping. Next chappie will deal with Tristan. Who the fuck is he?

Oh and I knowww. There was BARELY any Jasper here. sorry bout that but Jacob needed his time with Draco.

The love potion part was heavily contemplated. I was going to do something ENTIRELY different with it but when I wrote that scene, I was pretty satisfied to end it there. Don't tell me you were disappointed. You didn't actually think Jacob would have used it anyway did you? XD


	21. Let's Call it a Deal

**Off-Canon:** Alice and Jasper aren't a couple in here. They still meet the same way as they did in the books but they are just friends. Couples are canon unless specified.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing except the plot I made. Anything you notice that does not comply with canon rules (OC, settings) are probably mine.

**Time Setting**: Story began post-HBP and post-NM

**Summary**: After Half-Blood Prince, the Golden Trio realize they need to destroy Horcruxes to finally kill Lord Voldemort. Easier said than done when one of the Horcruxes is with one Draco Malfoy an ocean away. Turmoil ensues in Britain as the Dark Lord begins his conquest and Harry Potter needs to find a way to America. Having fled Britain, Draco must now learn to live as an American Muggle in Forks, Washington. Here, he is taken in by a certain family. They seem normal except for the fact that they never seem to eat, drink, or sleep! As if that's not enough, one of them has developed an interest in Draco.

**Pairs**: Draco/Jasper, Alice/Tristan(OC), Jacob/_, Harry/_

**AN**: I did warn you that the update was gonna take a while xD What about that HP7 P1? Awesome movie yes? But I kinda didn't like how they didn't follow the book in a few **crucial** things. As for the story, well I just finished off the main Eclipse plot so we can expect new things to start happening. Mainly, weaving in the much awaited Horcrux into the main story. Have a nice read :)

* * *

**_Let's Call it a Deal_**

**3rd POV**

The Malfoys scrutinized the black haired boy, his silhouette etched by the slowly dying fire. Tristan's brief presence in Forks has been accompanied by a confusing allotment of events. He strolled into the sleepy town with no known reason. And his decisions have served only to confuse Draco further. After a few days of meeting him, he spots Tristan with the desecrated corpse of a young girl. The next day, he came to give Draco a word of caution. Then he just negates the good he has done by leading Victoria straight to Bella. As if that were not enough to finally determine what his motives were, he throws everyone for a loop once again by helping vanquish Victoria once and for all. Draco groaned as he rubbed his temple, thinking.

Lucius glowered at Tristan's form and aimed his wand at him. Narcissa followed suit. Before they could utter a word, though, someone descended from the staircase. Everyone turned to see the new figure.

Alice ran towards Tristan shouting, "Stop! Don't hurt him!" She stopped right in front of him, holding Tristan protectively in her arms.

Lucius looked bemused and Narcissa was wary. Draco looked to Alice in a perturbed glance and she just smiled reassuringly. "Alice, what are you doing?" Draco voiced, flustered by her stopping his parents from dealing with Tristan.

"I'm stopping your parents from killing someone who helped you," she answered calmly and turning her attention back to the elder Malfoys. "Please, put away your wands and I'll explain everything." She seemed genuine enough that the Malfoys thought about complying. They did not.

"Perhaps," Edward inserted, "we should take to the living room before we chat." He helped Bella to her feet and started to lead her to the staircase. Lucius eyed Alice and Tristan as they too stepped away.

The Malfoys rearranged the dismantled living room. It was ransacked by Victoria's mob in an effort to locate them. In fact, much of the house was ravaged much to Narcissa's annoyance. The only rooms to be spared were their bedrooms, sans Bella's of course, and the cellar. Draco believed that the cellar was only spared because he left the Draught of Thanatos Cruoris in there. He asked if Edward smelled something foul coming from the cellar and Edward nodded but commented that it was only slightly deterring.

Bella sat down with Edward near the telly with Tristan and Alice to their right. The Malfoys sat on the opposite sofa and waited for the explanation as to why they were not to destroy the one that led a mob of vampires into their home. Lucius and Narcissa sat poised, their wands still ready to be used in their waiting hands.

"It would be best for you to explain now," Narcissa instructed as she crossed her legs.

Alice nodded. "Well, it's pretty simple you see. Tristan here," she said gesturing with her hands, "was never on Victoria's side."

"Then why warn me about Victoria?" Draco questioned Tristan with narrowed eyes. "Why let Victoria into my home when you were not on her side?"

Tristan looked away, thinking. He turned back to Draco and answered, "Because the only way I knew to get rid of Victoria was to have her fight directly." This answer appeased no one.

"Maybe you should start at the very beginning, Tristan," Edward advised. "It would make it easier for them to understand."

"You knew this was going to happen and you didn't warn us?" Lucius questioned with a threatening subtlety in his voice as he turned his sharp gaze onto Edward.

Edward shook his head. "I only learned about everything when Tristan was fighting Victoria. His thoughts were a bit rushed but I got most of it. Though, I still want to hear the whole story."

"Then it is best if you explain the entire story now," Lucius said as he echoed Narcissa's earlier statement.

Alice nodded and smiled at Tristan. He smiled back but sighed heavily before beginning his tale. "I met Victoria recently, maybe a few weeks ago. As you all know, she was using Riley to amass a vampire army. This was a problem for me because I settled in Seattle after growing bored of Vancouver and with the newborns garnering too much attention, it was not a possibility to live in Seattle." He shook his head with a tight line on his mouth.

Bella shifted uncomfortably in her seat though the Malfoys showed no surprise in finding out that Tristan fed on humans.

"That's when I knew that she needed to be eliminated. I was amazed that the Volturi hadn't acted yet. I decided to get closer to Riley in an effort to meet Victoria. I did, but Riley never left her side when I was with her. I feared that the Volturi would get wind of this soon enough and I urged Victoria and Riley to hasten their plans and leave the city."

"That's when Tristan was sent here on recon," Edward commented as Tristan's thoughts told him the rest of the story. "Victoria was still hesitant to act so she had him collect some information. But he felt the cozy life of the small town and decided to stay." Edward turned to Tristan with his face observant.

Tristan nodded and smiled, showing off his pearly teeth that gleamed in the white light of the room. "It's certainly not as fun to feed in a small town, but it is a lot easier."

"That explains the baseball incident, then," Draco concluded.

"That's when I met him," Alice finally said. "Rosalie mentioned Tristan and I saw him in my head. I needed to meet him for something but I didn't know what for. I left that night without telling anyone. Thank God, Edward was with Bella or he would have ratted me out." Edward rolled his eyes at Alice. "I found Tristan at the field where we were playing baseball."

"After I disposed of the body, I decided to enjoy the scenery." He turned to Edward and Alice. "I see why you play baseball at that particular field."

"Anyway," Alice said taking back the conversation, "I saw him lying down on the field. I sat next to him and we talked." Tristan smiled subtly at Alice. "We struck a deal that night. Kind of like a quid pro quo."

"What does 'quid pro quo' mean?" Bella asked Edward.

"I believe it means 'something for something.' Basically it's an agreement of equal exchange," Edward answered.

"What was this exchange then?" Narcissa pressed.

Tristan and Alice then turned to each other and nodded. "Tristan would help us fight Victoria," Alice trailed.

"If Alice agreed to help me settle in Forks," Tristan finished.

"But you can't do that," Bella protested with her face full of conviction. "You can't keep… _killing_ people!" Bella's eyes were wide and disbelieving. How could Alice let Tristan stay in Forks when she knew he fed on humans? She looked to Edward who was smiling and shaking his head. "What?"

"Bella," Alice said reaching over to hold her hand. "I'm going to help him turn into a vegetarian vampire." She gave Bella her sweetest smile and Bella relaxed in her seat.

"Oh," Bella mouthed.

Lucius interrupted their mindless chatter with a piercing voice. They were missing an answer to a very important question. "On to a more pressing matter," he voiced. "The security of my family has now been compromised." He pointed his wand idly at Tristan and everyone watched it as it moved away. "How can we be sure that he does not abuse his special ability against us?"

"If we cannot be assured," Narcissa continued after her husband, "Tristan must be destroyed." The Malfoys turned to the vampires, awaiting their reply.

"The future is clear," Alice said, her eyes out of focus. She spoke as she peered into the future, telling the Malfoys that they needn't concern themselves with Tristan.

"Would you mind if we see for ourselves?" Lucius inquired.

Alice nodded.

"_Legilimens_," Lucius casted at Alice. Inside her thoughts, he felt the unfamiliarity of the future. Its events being laid out for him as the seasons drifted by. He saw Alice and Tristan sitting inside the Cullen house. He saw Tristan hunting in the forests and catching a doe. He never saw Tristan approach his family. Not once. Then he let go.

Alice shook her head, her eyes blinking rapidly. "Woah," she laughed. "It's so different than your mind reading, Edward."

Edward turned his head curiously. "How so?"

"It felt like having another person's thoughts inside of you. Kind of like how you always feel," Alice joked.

"So, who are you exactly?" Bella asked after learning that he's willing to go through what she thinks is similar to rehab.

Alice rubbed Tristan's hand. "You don't have to say anything you don't want to."

Tristan waved her off. "It's fine. It's not an interesting story though, I warn you.

"I was studying at the University of British Columbia in Vancouver a few decades back. I think it was the 60s." Tristan paused, attempting to remember the days but gave up. "Anyway, I was majoring in Human Psychology at the time. And I dare say I was doing very well."

"And that's why your special ability is breaking intangible barriers," Edward put forward as he placed pieces of information in his mind.

Tristan nodded. "I can probably take down Bella's mental barriers as well," he said as he turned to Bella. Bella, in turn, was surprised but bemused and slightly frightened.

"Let's not find out…" she trailed. "Keep going on with your story."

Tristan and Edward shared a laugh while Alice gave Bella a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Bella. He won't do it."

The Malfoys looked intent on finishing this story so as to send the vampires away and get back to their lives.

When the girls calmed down, Tristan continued. "For a research paper, I decided to probe the inner workings of someone who was part of a cult. It was winter break and I had two weeks to myself. I decided to begin my research. I located a few Christian cults. A few friends decided to accompany me in my visit to one such cult, a fundamentalist Mormon community in an out of the way region north of the province.

"We arrived at the community and were surprised at the accommodations. We were setup with out own guest house for the rest of our stay as they catered to our needs. It was a pleasant experience as I interviewed and did my studies on a few subjects. They were kind people.

"Then one night, we awoke to the sound of a woman's scream followed by those of children. It came from the house next to us. Many within the community were already rousing as well. We gathered among the people in front of the house as a few men went inside. We heard their screams turn silent and some of the crowd was stepping away. We heard glass shatter and something flying towards us. Everyone ducked and it landed a few yards away from my friends. Women and children screamed as they saw the bloodied corpse of one of the men.

"My friend pulled me away from the throng as we started running away. The entire crowd followed suit while a few men went inside the house. I looked back to see a few people falling to the ground as others jumped on them. And when I say jump, I mean they leaped from the second floor of the house onto the fleeing crowd.

"We got in my car and drove out of the driveway and onto the main road. We thought we were safe. Until something heavy landed on the roof of my car. I swerved off the main road in surprise and drove into a very large tree and blacked out on impact." Alice took Tristan's hand in hers, now. "I regained consciousness to the sound of strangers speaking. I kept my head on the steering wheel as I saw that my friends were gone from their seats.

"_These people breed like rats," a voice sounded outside of the car. Tristan blinked heavily as his head pounded with each breath. As he realized what happened, he can feel an intense pain on his temple._

_As if the stranger heard his heart quicken, Tristan was painfully pulled from his front seat through the broken windshield. The broken glass scraped off pieces of cloth and skin, leaving trails of blood along his arms. Tristan was held aloft by the stranger. "Finally awake are we?"_

_Tristan's eyes were squinted against the harsh headlights of his car. But through it, he saw the figure holding him. The person looked haggard and unkempt. He wore a coat that seemed to be made to resist wear for ages. _

"_Let me go, please," Tristan pleaded as he held on to the arm of his assailant. He noticed that the arm not covered by cloth felt impossibly cold for a healthy human being. As he attempted to plead to his captor, Tristan saw his friends' figures thrown haphazardly along the dirt road, their bodies ravaged by animals._

"_Get on with it," another voice sounded from behind the one who held him. "We have to clean up that cultic mess we left." This one looked no more pleasant. _

_Tristan felt the grip on his collar shirt loosen and he sighed with relief. But as soon as the breath escaped his mouth, it came back as a gasp as the man launched himself on Tristan as they fell to the ground. He felt the man viciously bite at his neck as he lay there, muted by the pain conquering his bodily functions._

_Tristan, somehow still conscious, felt the man being pulled away from him. "Leave it. You've had more than enough to eat anyway," said a third assailant. "Besides, if he survives being turned, he can be the one to blame for this mess." The men kicked at one his friend's body._

_As he lay on the cold ground, he watched the men take off carrying his dead friends with unimaginable speed until they disappeared in the direction of the community. The night was silent and calm. The headlights of his car finally shut off and Tristan was dead. _

~O~

Thursday came none too early. The sun remained hidden behind the ever-present clouds as it rose to signal the days start. The Malfoys were eating breakfast silently. Each was still trying to clear their heads after yesterday's debacle. Draco, however, was to go to school today. His parents insisted that to be able to return to their normal routine, they must move on swiftly – as if yesterday never happened.

"Are you and mother going to visit the wizarding complex in Seattle today?" Draco asked before he took a spoonful of cereal and milk into his mouth.

Lucius nodded as he summoned his robes from the downstairs closet. "We may be away when you return from school. We trust that you can take care." Draco nodded. Lucius placed Narcissa's robes around her shoulders and planted a small kiss on her lips. Draco bid his parents goodbye as they walked out to the edge of the property and Disapparated.

Alice and Jasper picked up Draco for school. Draco assumed that Jacob was still sore about their disagreement the day before. His worries about Jacob, however, were immediately gone the moment he saw Jasper again. It's technically only been a day since he last saw Jasper, but it still felt too long. They kissed quickly at the front door before Alice honked her horn and teased them as they got in her car.

Jasper and Draco walked together to the student entrance as Alice waited for Tristan by her car. Draco noticed, throughout the day, that Edward and Bella were absent. As was Jacob.

Draco ate lunch quietly as the table chatted on. His mind was on Jacob and wondering how angry Jacob was with him for the things he said. Jasper noticing the young man's slightly depressed state, nudged him gently with his elbow.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked concerned, a slight frown forming on his lips.

Draco shrugged. "Have you any news of what happened to Jake after the battle yesterday?" Alice and Jasper were surprised. And Draco noticed the hesitance in the air. "Did something happen to him?" he pressed.

"He got hurt," Jasper answered. Upon noticing Draco's worry rising he explained further. "But it wasn't bad. Just a few broken ribs. Carlisle fixed him up fine."

Draco's mind filled with guilt. _It's entirely my fault._

"Draco?" Jasper said trying to get his attention. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

The bell rang. "Yeah, I'm fine." Jasper attempted to coax Draco into telling him what's bothering him but Draco left as soon as he threw away his lunch.

School ended quickly. Draco was torn between going home or visiting Jacob to apologize, if Jacob would even see him… or if he even wanted to apologize. As he walked along the exiting hallway, Jasper coiled his gentle hand to Draco's. He smiled down on the younger man. "You're so adorable when you worry."

Draco's frown deepened at the word. He was not _adorable_. "Don't say that."

"Only if you stop worrying too much about him," Jasper replied. "He's going to be fine, Draco." Jasper could understand why Draco was worried since Jacob was Draco's first friend and all. And it pained him to see the younger man so troubled. "Why don't you visit him?" he suggested.

Draco was surprised at him. Jasper wasn't exactly as anti-Quileute as Edward but he avoided talking about them just the same. Draco smiled and thanked Jasper with a quick kiss. "That's a brilliant idea."

~O~

Draco Apparated in front of the little wooden red house. He walked through the damp grass, cursing the fact that he didn't think of wearing boots before coming here. Knocking on the door, Draco thought of the things he would say and if he should apologize for what he said. A few seconds later, the door opened.

"Yes?" a man in a wheelchair asked as he placed himself in front of Draco.

"Hello," Draco greeted politely. "My name is Draco. I'm one of Jake's friends and I wanted to see if I could see how he's doing."

The man looked skeptical for a moment before telling Draco to wait a few moments. The man came back and waved Draco to come in. "I'll be in the living room if you guys need me," he called as he left Draco in Jacob's room.

Draco watched the door close then turned to see Jacob on his bed. He was bandaged almost entirely on his right side and his right arm was held in a cast over his chest. Draco stood next to Jacob as he examined the boy whom he thought would never get hurt no matter how reckless he acted.

"Hey," Draco uttered as he knelt down to Jacob's level.

Jacob kept looking up at the ceiling. "You're right. I ended up hurting myself." His voice was void any emotion that one would expect from someone heartbroken. Draco made to speak but Jacob kept talking. "She chose him over me. Even after she told me she loved me too…"

Jacob turned his head to face Draco. Draco saw not the face a brave young man who fought a legion of vampires but the face a young man who just had their world torn apart. He stroked Jacob's cheeks, noting that it was slightly covered in sweat. "I brought you something," Draco said smiling at his friend.

For the first in a while, Jacob's childish face lit up slightly.

Draco produced a small flask labeled 'Vitamix Potion.' He uncorked the flask and ordered Jacob to let him pour some of the liquid into his mouth. "It won't taste bad, I promise." Jacob let himself be fed.

Jacob was surprised at the sweet liquid and immediately better. Not enough to move from his bed but better. "Thanks, Draco."

Draco banished the flask and sat back down on the floor, laying his head on his arms along the edge of the bed. He looked at Jacob's bandages and felt an unsettling feeling in his stomach. "I'm sorry, Jake."

"It's not your fault I ended up like this you know," Jacob said trying to cheer his friend up. He thought that there's no use in both of them being miserable.

"I still feel like it is," Draco said glumly as he reached a hand to trace Jacob's cast.

Jacob let out a characteristic laugh, though a little strained Draco was glad to hear it. "Dude, you feel _nothing!_"

Draco found himself giggling along and he was relieved to see that Jacob was back to normal. Or that he was functional enough to act like he was normal. Either way, it satisfied Draco. "So, I know you're going to hate me for this but… what now? What are you going to do about this Bella thing?"

Jacob took his eyes off his friend and furrowed his brow partly in annoyance and partly in contemplation. "I'm here if she ever needs me," he confessed quietly. "I still love her." He heard Draco sigh and he turned to him.

"I didn't expect you to feel otherwise," Draco commented.

Jacob looked perplexed. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

Draco shrugged. "As long as you don't do anything stupid, it won't matter."

~O~

"At least he's not dead," Jasper commented as Draco fell on his bed. Draco returned to his house after checking on Jacob. As expected, his parents were still in Seattle. Taking advantage of that fact, Jasper had let himself in to surprise his companion when he returned.

Draco covered himself with his sheets, shivering against the coldness of his room. "Let's not talk about that." Jasper crawled next to Draco and rested on his elbow. "The past few days without once seeing you were dreadful."

"I'm here now," Jasper said through a suggestive smile as his face edged closer.

"Yes, you are," Draco growled as he greedily kissed Jasper's lips, wrapping arms, legs, and sheets on Jasper's torso. "My parents won't return home until dark. Why don't we take advantage of this?" he suggested as Jasper pulled them upright.

"I was hoping we would talk first," Jasper laughed as he tried to pull the sheets away from himself. "I didn't think you'd be this eager though."

Draco groaned as he slumped against Jasper's shoulder. "I don't like you sometimes."

"You don't mean that," Jasper replied confidently as he lay down against the pillows.

Draco laughed and agreed. "What did you want to talk about?" he asked as he lay against Jasper's solid frame, his back against Jasper's chest.

"Will you go to the prom with me?" Jasper asked idly as he played with the back of Draco's hair.

"Is that the formal you Americans hold so dear to your secondary school hearts?" Draco mocked as he rolled onto his stomach. Jasper shrugged. "Isn't it two months away in June?"

"Yes, but I wanted to get a head start," Jasper reasoned. "Someone might try to steal you from me." He tickled Draco as he held him in place.

"Let me go, dammit!" Draco laughed as he smacked Jasper with a pillow. Realizing what he was dealing with, he decided to acquiesce. "Fine! Fine!" he laughed still. "I'll go with you!"

"Perfect," Jasper said pleased with his work. He released Draco from his hold and watched as the other boy slid from him.

They moved from Draco's room to the loft and watched the telly. They cuddled as young lovers often do. They made idle talk as the stand-up comedian on the show failed to entertain them. Jasper relayed the events of his fight with the newborns earning some impressing remarks from Draco. Draco recanted his side of the day and was met with scolding instead of praise.

"I thought Tristan already told you the story?" Draco asked, amused by Jasper's worry.

"It still doesn't make it comforting! What if you were hurt?"

"I wasn't! Besides, it's not like I went to them! I hid like I was supposed to." Eventually, Draco tired of his companions scolding and tried to silence him. "We still have some time before the evening comes."

Jasper, having become used to Draco's advances, simply pulled the slightly lighter boy onto his lap, letting Draco straddle him. Jasper nipped Draco's neck lightly with his lips, his never-ceasing bloodlust still present but well-controlled. Draco's hands gripped Jasper's shirt as he tried to pull it off his back. When Jasper's hands went to grasp Draco's arse underneath his trousers, Draco grinned against Jasper's mouth as they kissed.

"Who's eager now?" Draco challenged as he pulled his woolen sweater off.

* * *

Thank you for reading~ How did you like Tristan's backstory? And I think I did a pretty good job in explaining his special gift. Btw to all you Twihards, why can Edward read minds? What was the rational behind that? I still haven't figured it out lol.

Happy Thanksgiving all!


End file.
